shadow
by mimitrooper
Summary: smitchie meet in a chatroom... they've never met each other before...some how they end up being the other's shadow? not very good summary
1. let's chat

**Mitchie**

I signed on to AIM expecting this kid that I liked to be on. Sigh. He's not, oh well. What can I do now? I went into those public chat rooms, jus reading what people are talking about. They always have an argument over nothing. Suddenly someone messaged me.

**rOckStaRxSGreY: hey.**

Who the fuck? I scrolled down my contact list to see who it was…no such luck. I thought about not replying to the guy and simply blocking him, but since I had nothing else to do, why not?

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: uh hi…_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: what's up?**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: nothing really. Jus HELLA bored. You?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: same here. I'm jus waiting for my friends to come pick me up. **

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: oh. That's cool. Where ya'll heading?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: we're going to get our outfits for tonight.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: o sounds fun. meeting people? =]_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: I guess you could say that. =]**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: lol cool. jus wondering…how'd you get my screen name?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: I saw it in a chat room, and saw that you weren't chatting so I IM you.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: oh ok… (blushes)_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: lol… (smiles) So tell me bout yourself.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: err… why don't we keep it anonymous?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: I'm not a stalker if that's what you're thinking.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: but how can I be sure that you're not a stalker or a rapist? I mean come on, you jus IM me out of a chat room._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: you are so lucky that my friends are here. I g2g. can I chat wit u later?**

I thought about it. He seems pretty cool I guess. At he didn't ask me for my address or phone number so…

_iNViBLEGiRLx0x0: I guess I can chat with you later._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: yay! Uh when? Jus to make sure that you're not gonna stand me up.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: uh the latest that I'll be on is probably 2 am, eastern time. but I'll be on tomorrow. =]_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: aw… I don't know if I would be able to catch you online. It's this thingy that I have to go to, or I would jus stay here and talk to you all night. But I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess… bye**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: ok bye._

rOckStaRxSGreY signed off.

Sigh…whatever. he's probably never gonna talk to me again. I signed off AIM and walked out of my room while grabbing my phone and keys. I need some fresh air.

**Shane**

I'm here with Connect 3 at my house. We're waiting for our outfits to be delivered. The guys are playing Guitar Hero on my xbox360. I really wanted to go on AIM and see if that girl is still online. I don't know why, but jus speaking to her for that brief moment is different from when I would talk to any other girl, you know. I signed on to AIM on my phone, no such luck. She signed off. "Hey guys, I'm gonna take a shower, jus open the door when the clothes are here," I said. They nodded their heads and went back to their game. About half an hour later, the guys left my out fit on my bed. I quickly got changed and started to straighten my hair when Jason burst into the room. "SHHHHHHHHAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!! YOUR PHONE BEEPED!!! SOME IM FROM INVISIBLEGIRLX0X0ooooooooooooooo!!!" Jason screamed. I came out of the bathroom holding my straightener. "What she say?" I asked him. "she says, 'hi. I thought you were out? What? The date is that boring? Lol'…dude your on a date? With who?" Jason said. Wow… his stupidity amazes me sometimes. "Dude, I don't have a date. Remember? We are going to the Awards ceremony…durff! Gimme that" I say as I snatch the phone out of his hands. "NAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! SHANE'S BEING MEAN TO ME!!!" Jason whines as Nate appears in my room. "Dude, chill…." Nate says as Jason leaves my room skipping down the hall. "What's up dude?" Nate asks casually. "Ugh nothing jus the same old same old, you know how it is" I replied. "oh ok… so who's (looks over my shoulder) iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0?" Nate asks smirking. I blush slightly, "nothing… no one…" He looks at me not buying my story. He turns around and heads out of my room. The next thing you hear is Jason screaming, "Shane come quick! The limo is here! I think that's what it's called…" I quickly reply:

**rOckStaRxSGreY: hi. Sorry but I gotta go…I forgot I signed on, but I'll talk to you later. Bye**

rOckStaRxSGreY signed off.


	2. can i get a name?

**hey guys! thanks for the reviews.. keep 'em coming.. anyways here's the next chp.. hope you enjoy it!!!**

* * *

Shadow – chapter 2

**Shane**

That night, Connect 3 won for favorite boy band and hotties of the year award. **[A/N: I jus made that up, but if they did win that then kudos to them.] **There was an awards party afterwards, but I didn't feel like partying. All I wanted to do was chat with that girl. She has me addicted! Ha, ha, I don't even know her. Nate's chatting with Selena, and Jason's telling some girl named Demi about bird houses. Sigh. Oh crap! Here comes Taylor. I ran towards the men's room, knowing that she wouldn't dare go in there. I signed on to AIM thinking maybe that girl's on, and I wouldn't be so bored. Yes she's on!

**rOckStaRxSGreY: hey**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: hey you… didn't expect to see you on. What's up?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: at a party, it's pretty big, but I don't feel like staying here.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: then why don't you jus leave? _

**rOckStaRxSGreY: I would, but my band mates are still here, so I guess I have no other choice but to stay. What are you doing?**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: I'm writing._

Hmm… I wonder what she's writing…

**rOckStaRxSGreY: what are you writing?**

**Mitchie**

Ok so he caught me off guard. And besides, if you're at a party shouldn't you be doing what normal people do at parties? Did he say he's in a band? Whoa! And why is this kid mad nosy for?

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: something… _

**rOckStaRxSGreY: something? that doesn't really answer my question.**

I rolled my eyes. This kid doesn't give up.

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: I can't tell you unless I know you._

Ok, ok so I'm being flirtatious… so sue me!

**rOckStaRxSGreY: well… I'm 18, male, lives in Cali, and is in a band. I can't really tell you my real name because that sets most people off. You?**

Hmm… I wonder what his name is.

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: why can't you tell me your name? and I'm 17 turning 18, female, lives on the east coast, and err I write songs for fun I guess._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: you write songs?! That's awesome! I'd love to hear one.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: yeah…oh no… they're not that great. Trust me…they're not. Plus, I can't even sing. BTW u didn't answer my question._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: ok? and besides, everyone can sing. I bet you sound beautiful. & how about for now you can call me Adam.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: eww… why Adam? That's my cousin's name and he's really eww… lol but alright._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: 'cuz it's my middle name. =P so what's yours?**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: ohhhhh…. Ok. you can call me Mitchie. Nice to meet you 'Adam'._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: nice to meet you too Mitchie. Sorry but I got to go, ma buds are probably looking for me =7. Ttyl?**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: ok. ttyl, besides its getting late. Bye_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: bye =]**

rOckStaRxSGreY signed off.

Ok? I signed off AIM and continued to write my song.

'Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night,  
Dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow…'

**Shane**

After I asked Mitchie her name, Nate came bursting through the door. "Dude, what's up?" I asked him. While trying to catch his breath, he managed to say, "she's… here… came up…interrupted… bout to kiss…" I looked at him confused. "What?! Dude, catch your breath. Who's here?" I told him. He finally calmed down and said, "Miley. She ruined it. You know I was talking to Selena. Then I asked her to dance, but slow song came on, perfect timing. Anyways, we got really close and then we was about to kiss when Miley came up and interrupted us." I looked at my friend. Wow, his love life sucks. "so then what happened?" I pressed on. "then we broke apart and she went to go find Demi, which left me and Miley alone. Miley was about to pull me to the dance floor but then I lied to her and said I had to pee." I started laughing hysterically. "so dude. What are you going to do? Where's Jason?" "uh… Jason's talking to some girl. Tess Tyler? But then she called him stupid and went to find you. I guess your hiding from her," Nate snickered. "Err… no I wasn't hiding from her. I'm hiding from Taylor," I stated as I signed off AIM. "Taylor… you mean Swift?" Nate said surprised. "Yeah her," I said uncomfortably. Guess who's next to join this little chat, Jason! Oh joy! (sarcasm noted). "Hey guys… what are ya'll doing in a bathroom?" Jason said. Nate and I stared at him for a minute before I said, "We're hiding." "Oh… I guess I'm the seeker. FOUND YOU, FOUND YOU! Now it's my turn to hide!" Jason said as he jumped up and down and ran out the door. Nate and I rolled our eyes. Sometimes I wonder how can he possibly be older then me. We both exited the lavatory and scared to see if those girls are around. Thankfully they're not. We went to go find Jason and leave. He's actually on the dance floor doing the Cha-Cha Slide. I guess you could say that he forgot we were playing 'hide-and-go-seek'. Nate went off to go hang with Selena, no surprise there; she's all he talks about. I left the party and went outside to call the limo. They won't miss me much. I looked at my watch and it said it's already midnight. The limo came in less then 5 minutes, I hopped in and left the party.

**Mitchie**

I finally finished my song! Maybe I'll play it for 'Adam'. Hmm… I wonder if he'll like it. I mean I know I'm alright I guess, and my parents and my friend Caitlyn says I'm awesome, but you know they're close to me so it's not really that special. Where's Sierra you ask? Gee I wish I knew… Ha, ha! I'm jus joking. She moved to China because of her father's job. But that same summer she moved to China, was the same summer Caitlyn moved here! So I guess I won't be lonely. There's something about that 'Adam' guy that doesn't seem right. Why can't he jus tell me his real name? _'…can't tell you my real name. it sets people off.' _What'd he mean by that?

* * *

**so what'd you think? please review.. i'll need 3 to post up the next chapter... **


	3. hallucinations

**heyy guys! first i want to say thanks for all of those great reviews! i kept rewriting this chapter like five times! well here it is.. hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Mitchie**

_Ring! Ring! _I woke up to 'Play my music', that's my ringtone =]. I looked at the caller id and it flashed CAITLYN. Sighing which turned into a yawn, I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked half asleep.

"Hey Mitch its Caitlyn," she said. I could picture her smiling.

"I would've never guessed. Who else would call me at freaking (looks at the digital clock on my night stand) 8 o'clock on a SATURDAY, I repeat, SATURDAY morning!"

Caitlyn giggles. "Sorry sleepy-head but you have to get up sometime. Besides, I thought you wanted me to hook up some rhythm to your song."

"Yeah… I wanted you to hook up the music when it's not-so-bright out. I don't know maybe around noon?" I said half joking half serious.

"Oh Mitchie! You can't get rid of me now… you're already up aren't you?"

I sighed. She's right I'm already up. I might as well welcome the day. "Fine… you win. Come in like an hour alright?"

She chuckled at my not-so-unusual morning attitude. "Well it's gonna be hard to get to your house in an hour."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it totally lost. What on earth is she talking about? "What do you mean by that?"

"Go to the bottom of the steps," Caitlyn said as she hung up. Reluctantly I trudged out of my bed and made my way down the staircase. I stood there for a moment. What is she talking about? I walked into the kitchen to make myself some cereal. I placed the bowl and spoon on the table. Jus when I turned around, there was Caitlyn. "AHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed and jumped at the same time. She collapsed to the floor laughing at my reaction. "Hi to you too," she said in between laughs. I rolled my eyes, walked around her and continued to make my cereal. She finally calmed down and made herself a bowl. "So… what are you doing today?" Caitlyn asked casually. "Well… we're gonna record the song, and then I'm going to upload it onto my computer. And- wait… how'd you get in here? And where's my mom?" I said to her. "Oh Connie let me in and told me to tell you that she had to go to that tortilla vs. sandwich wrap convention thingy in Manhattan today," she replied knowingly. I walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to get dressed and welcome the day.

Around noon we started on the song. It was turning out great! With Caitlyn's sick beats, and (well as Cait and my mom said) 'my killer voice', it sounded awesome! I couldn't wait to send the mp3 to 'Adam'. Wait. Why am I thinking about him? I barely know him. Once Caitlyn was done, she uploaded it to computer. Sadly, it's 3 and she has to go and visit her 'dad'. Long story short, her parents divorced when she was 12. Still to this day, she sees him. They have the best of times she says. She wishes that she could bring a friend with her but she only sees her dad for two hours every Saturday, and it means a lot to her when she does. I understand. When she left, I closed the front door, and headed for the stairs. I was looking at my shadow on a blank wall before heading upstairs. But something was pretty strange about my shadow today. By the looks of it, there is a shadow… of a guy… sitting down with his hands prompt up as if he is typing something. Wait! This shadow is typing something. I stood there watching the shadow rub his eye before typing again. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes; the shadow's gone! It jus might be an eye's trick…yeah that's it, an eye's trick. I headed up to my room and signed on to AIM.

**[rOckStaRxSGreY is Shane 'Adam'; **_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0 is Mitchie_**; **underlined is Mitchie's thoughts].

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: hey 'Adam'!_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: hey Mitch, I was wondering when you'll be on. =)**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: lol! Well I'm here now. Missed me? lol._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: uh yeah! Obviously I would miss you! Who else would I talk to? The only people I have on my contact list are my friends Nate and Jason, uh parents, and err… a family friend. **

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: aww… how cute! That's it? No other friends? Jus four… excuse me… I meant five people on you contact list? I'm the only girl you have on here? how sweet! Lol! Anyways, what's new?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: what? No I miss you too? How rude! =P jk! And yeah… I mean I have other family too, but they are really annoying…Lol and uh nothing I guess… but I had like the weirdest hallucination.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: really? What was the hallucination? And omg so did I! _

**rOckStaRxSGreY: really?! How weird! I woke up this morning around like 9 I think? So I guess in your time zone that'll be like 12? Anyways, I woke up and on the bare wall on the left side of my bed, I saw a girl… well more like a shadow of a girl, and she was bobbing her head up and down. It was weird. I jus laid there and watched the shadow. The shadow then walked away and came back, but this time she had one of her hands over her ear and was bouncing along to some beat. I didn't hear anything; jus watched this girl move around to an imaginary beat. I looked away for a second, and she was gone.**

Weird… I was doing the exact same thing around 12 eastern time.

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: whoa! Talk about strange! did she ever come back?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: nah… unfortunately she didn't... what's your hallucination?**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: oh... well I was heading up to my room, and I saw a shadow too! But it wasn't of a girl, it was a guy. Strange thing was that this guy was sitting on the computer, typing. He was sitting and typing, and then he stopped to rub his eyes, and then went back to typing. _

**rOckStaRxSGreY: freaky… wait how long ago did you see this shadow guy?**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: uh I don't know… right before I signed on… I'm guessing twenty minutes ago?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: whoa!!! I was doing that twenty minutes ago… really scary…**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: scary… and come to think of it, I was bopping along with my friend's music around 12. We were getting ready to record the song I had jus finished writing._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: oh well… let's jus forget about the shadows… so you recorded your song? I'd love to hear it!**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: agreed… well, my friend thinks it's good, but I don't think so…shit! it's almost five… I got to go… sorry dude… I'll send you the song tomorrow._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: ok… (sad) = [ but you promise to send it to me?**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: I'll try… well ttyl bye!_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: bye.**

**iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0 signed off.**

Oh shit! I'm gonna be late for work. I grabbed my bag and ran down and out the door. Jus as I was exiting, my mother walked in. I kissed her cheek and grabbed my skateboard and skated to Barney's Burgers.

* * *

**ok guys.. so what you think? please review!!! 5 reviews and a new chapter?**


	4. i'm going where?

**heyy guys!! thanks for all of the great reviews! keep 'em coming! ok so this chapter, i wasnt tht proud of... tell me what you think. i dropped some hints, wink wink. you guys can totally guess what's going to happen...**

**without further adue, here's chapter 4**

* * *

**Mitchie**

Today was jus beautiful! Well, after I got scolded for being late, everything before and after went beautifully. Confusing you? I think so, but that doesn't really matter… ok yeah it does but whatever. I got out of work at about 9. My mom picked me, I ignored half the stuff she was saying, plus I'm exhausted! Try telling a 30 year old woman that she's already at Barney's Burgers and having her tell you her life story while you're working. She kept following me until she finished her story. Anyways, we got home in five minutes. Something felt out of place though, but I jus shook off the feeling. I went through the kitchen door to see my dad putting down a plate on the table. As I neared the table, there were all my favorites. Something's up… but what? I sat down at the table and said, "What's this all about?" as I waved my hand over all my favorites. They looked at each other, back at me, and laughed. I laughed nervously, afraid of what they're gonna say. My father sat in his usual spot while my mother jus stood there. I eyed her suspiciously, finally she spoke. "Sweetie… uh I'm not sure how you're gonna take this, but uh… how am I gonna to say this… you're spending you're summer with Liz," she said the last part very slowly. (Or so it seemed.) "WHAT?!" I said. Sigh… so much for spending the summer with Caitlyn and making music and hanging out. "Now, now Michelle. It's not going to be so bad," my dad said, he only uses my real name when I'm upset, but uses my full name when he's angry, "your cousin got herself a great job as a designer. You'll have fun!" Pshh! Yeah right. I rolled my eyes. "Mitchie, I know you're upset, but think on the bright side. Caitlyn's coming with you too! Her parents are joining us in Hawaii. So you have a friend coming," said by my mother trying to lift the mood. I thought about it. Hey Caitlyn's coming, that's a positive. I might as well agree since I have no say in the matter. "Fine I guess I'll go," I said, "may I be excuse? I'm not exactly hungry at the moment." I didn't wait for their approval; jus stood up and walked out of the room. I locked my door and turned on the computer. Might as well go on AIM and vent my feelings into a song.

**

* * *

**

**Shane**

Today is third to last concert of the year for us! I'm already dress, jus getting my hair straightened, when Liz, our designer, came in. "hey Shane. Did I design that?" she chuckled at her own joke. "I sure think so," I chuckled back. "Listen… I don't think I'll be available on Wednesday's meeting," she said. Wow, she sounds pretty serious. "Umm ok? That's fine we'll jus reschedule it. May I ask why?" I said curiously. "I have an emergency fashion meeting at 12. Then I have to pick up my cousin and her friend at 3," she said, "so we could either reschedule it to 10 or 9, whatever is comfortable with you." I thought about it and then saw Nate come out. "Nate! Come here," I said beckoning for him to come over. He came and I explained the situation with Liz. He nodded and said, "Sure we can reschedule it. How about 10?" Liz and I agreed, when I felt my phone vibrate. I excused myself from them two and went to answer it. Oh look it here! It's Mitchie!

**[Shane, **_Mitchie, _Nate/Jason]

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: hey! Am I bothering you?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: hey and nah you're not. what's up? I only have half an hour though.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: oh ok why half an hour? And nothing, I guess, jus shocked and kind of pissed off at the moment you?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: aww…. Why u pissed off? And I have to perform soon that's why.**

J: HEY SHANE!!! YOU COMING?! WE HAVE TO GET READY!!! (walks away) OH NATE, THERE YOU ARE!!! NOW DON'T FORGET THIS SUMMER YOU PROMISED ME A BIRDHOUSE! AND-

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: long story short, my parents are leaving me with my cousin this summer… well a month, while they're off in Hawaii._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: interesting… why don't you want to be with your cousin?**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: there's nothing wrong with her, honestly, its jus that I didn't expect to be with her this summer._

N: come on Shane. We gotta go now because TJ wants to make sure our vocals are warmed up. now get off the phone and move it! 

**rOckStaRxSGreY: oh that's understandable. I know that I still have 15 min left before I have to go, but unfortunately, my band mates need me… I guess that I'll ttyl. Bye!**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: your always running off… but ok ttyl, bye!_

**rOckStaRxSGreY signed off.**

**

* * *

**

**Mitchie**

After talking to 'Adam', I felt better. I unlocked my door and went downstairs to get something to eat. My mom was in the kitchen drinking tea when I walked in. "You ok honey? Sorry to tell you unapproved. Oh and we made a plate for you. It's in the microwave," she said, knowing the reason I came down here. I walked to the microwave and heated it up for 30 seconds. I took the plate out and sat across from my mother. I smiled warmly at her before eating. "so… you're always on your computer lately," she smirked. I guess you could say I started blushing. "is it because of a boy?" she guessed raising her eyebrows. I blushed even harder before stuttering, "no… Pshh… no… please I-I… uh… ha-had stuff to do." She smiled, then said, "come on… who is he?" I looked down at my plate, and then back at her. "well… his names Adam," I managed to say. "uh huh… I got you... you don't want me to know your biz," she turned to walk out of the kitchen, but suddenly stopped and continued, "before I forget, we're leaving Wednesday morning at 5." I nodded to her. She went up as I finished my dinner. I put the plate away, and started up the steps, when I saw the guy's shadow again! I stopped to watch what he's doing now. He's dancing around and held a microphone which gave a dead give away that he's singing. I blinked and he's still there singing and dancing. I screamed 'MOM!' She came out of her bedroom and looked at me, "what's wrong Mitch?" I turned to where the shadow was, but it was gone. "nothing… sorry to startle you," I replied totally confused, "goodnight!" with that I went to my room and closed the door. I turned on my radio to distract my mind. Jus my luck, 'Play My Music' is on…

* * *

**soo... what you think? please review! can you guess where Mitchie's heading? can you guess what's gonna happen next?! lol 5 reviews and up comes next chapter...**


	5. Welcome to Cali! not!

**heyy guys! the reviews are awesome! keep 'em coming! ok so this chapter is kind of a filler i guess, but you know one thing leads to another... this may not be my best work, so ya... chp 5? hope you like it...**

* * *

Mitchie

I am currently on a plane heading to Las Vegas! Caitlyn is currently sleeping on my shoulder mumbling in her sleep. And- oh eww… she's drooling on me. Anyways, let me give a brief summary about the past what 3 days? I didn't have a chance to talk to 'Adam' because well, he wasn't online. As a bonus, Caitlyn slept over because her parents are (were?) leaving that Sunday night. Then Monday, my mom dragged me to the mall to go shopping. Tuesday was the last day of school, thank God! We took a plane to Tennessee and here's our second flight! I'm not sure what time it is. Obviously if you keep passing through different time zones! I really want to go on my laptop, but unfortunately Caitlyn's sleeping on me now. So… how's your day going? Lame I know! Yawn! I might as well catch some Z's. Night, or is it morning? Whatever you know what I mean!

ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz

A few hours later, at least I think, my mother woke me and Caitlyn up to get off the plane. Our next flight is in two hours, and my parents is in three. We finally got on and said bye to my parents. I promised them that I'll text them when I land and when Liz picks me up.

We finally landed in Los Angles. Caitlyn and I are currently getting our luggage. We doubled check to make sure we have all our bags and headed out the door. It's exactly 7 (that's what my cell phone says) and my cousin was suppose to be here already… where the hell is she? I was getting kind of hungry, so Cait and I went to get something to eat. While Caitlyn went to go get pizza for us, I called my cousin.

"Liz here," she said casually.

"Hey its Mitchie… where are you?" I replied getting straight to the point.

"Hey... oh shit! The airport! I'm so sorry, but I don't think I can pick you up now. You're lucky enough that I'm allowed to take this call. I'm in a meeting Mitch, so yeah I can't chat for long. Wait- hold on…" she said before I could even say anything. I rolled my eyes as Caitlyn came over. 'What's happening?' she mouthed. 'I'll tell you when I'm done talking to her,' I mouthed back. She nodded and went on eating. Finally Liz came back.

"Mitch…" she started, "you still have Auntie Connie's EMERGENCY credit card?"

"Uh yeah of course, why?" I said curiously.

"See here's the problem, I can't pick you up right now, but I could get you tomorrow at 3. So, I'm gonna need you two to go to the closest hotel and stay there for the night," she said. I rolled my eyes again.

"Fine, I guess we'll go, but… you have to explain to my parents why I used their card," I said getting really annoyed. I guess that's what happens when you're jet-lagged and someone forgot about you. She agreed, we said our goodbyes, blah, blah. I told Caitlyn the whole situation and off we went to the closest hotel, the Tipton. Once we were settled in the room, Caitlyn suggested, "hey! Why don't we go out to the pool? You know maybe catch some cutie's eye?" she winked as I laughed. "Mkay! Let's go!"

* * *

**Caitlyn**

We changed into our bikinis and headed towards the indoor pool, since it was getting dark out. Oh did Mitchie mention that we have the presidential suite? Ha, ha no lies! When we got there, there was no one really there except for these two girls and I'm guessing that dude with a lot of muscles is their body guard. He didn't look like a life guard to me. We set down our towels and jumped into the pool. The two other girls didn't really mind we were there, but something about them seems familiar. After a couple of hours I felt the need to get out, I feel like a prune! "Hey Mitch, I think I'm going to dry off for a bit," I told her while getting out of the pool. "Yeah same here," she said climbing out as well. We talked about nonsense for a while before we jumped back into the pool. I dared Mitchie to go into the deep end of the pool, well simply because she said that she could swim. Bad mistake! She got around to the 8 foot deep side, went under and popped her head out when she reached the 9 foot deep end. "Mitch! You better get back over here before something bad happens," I yelled towards her. She smiled and went under, but then she didn't come up. I jumped out of the pool and ran towards where she was swimming. She was under the water, trying to get up using one arm! I screamed, "HELP! HELP! MY FRIEND SHE'S DROWNING!" The guy heard me screaming and rushed into the pool to save her. He pulled her out, as the other two girls came rushing over to see what happened. Mitchie coughed a few times. "Thanks for saving her," I said to the guy. He smiled at me then said with a very deep voice, "no problem… jus be careful next time." I nodded then turned my attention to Mitchie, "you ok? What happened?" "Well… I was about to come back when I pulled a muscle in my calf. Promise me you won't say anything to Liz?" she said. I nodded letting her know that I would never tell Liz, she would fucking kill me!

* * *

**Mitchie**

I giggled and thanked the guy again. He got up and went to the two girls standing by. I'm guessing that he's gonna tell them what happened. I kind of lied to Cait, but only because she would think that I'm crazy! See I went under and I saw the guy shadow! I couldn't tell what he was doing so I went a tiny bit deeper to find out, but I pulled a muscle and couldn't bring myself up! Suddenly Caitlyn tapped my shoulder and nodded her head towards the two girls that are coming over. "Hey," they both said in unison. I couldn't help but think, why do they look so familiar. "Hey," we said in unison. "You ok?" the girl with darker hair asked me. "Yeah I guess so… I'm still alive," I replied as we all chuckled at my corny-ass joke. "I'm Selena," she said extending her hand, "and that's Demi," she said pointing to the girl next to her. Caitlyn and I shook her hand as I said, "I'm Mitchie, this here is my friend Caitlyn." Caitlyn and I jus realized who we are talking to… omg! It's Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez! We tried to show it like we didn't really care who we jus met, but our insides were jus screaming! We started chatting about what it's like to be famous, and these girls aren't as materialistic as Miley Cyrus. **[A/N: sorry to all the Miley-fans out there]. **"What are your passions or hobbies?" Demi asked us. The first thing I thought was singing, but then I was too shy to say so. Unfortunately, Caitlyn here has a big-ass mouth! "Well… we're both passionate about music… isn't that right Mitch? I hope to become a music producer in the future," she said confidently. Selena turns to me, "and what about you?" I looked down and blushed… what if they ask me to sing something?! Here goes Big-mouth! "Well, Mitchie likes to write songs and sing," Caitlyn answered for me. I shot her a look that basically screams 'WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!' Selena and Demi giggled at Caitlyn's face expression, she had a guilty look on. Before they could continue, thankfully their bodyguard came over. "Come on girls… I think it's time that we should get going," he said sternly. "What time is it?" I asked him. He looked at his watch. "Err… close to 2am?"

"I think we should get going as well," I said. Caitlyn nodded. We swapped numbers with Demi and Selena as we walked out of the pool room and headed for the elevator. We were all staying on the same floor, which is pretty creepy if you ask me. Like seriously, what are the odds! We stopped at our room as they proceeded down to theirs, which was jus next door! Freaky. As soon as we got inside, I grabbed my pajamas and went to take a shower. Caitlyn used the other one. She fell asleep as soon as she lay down on her bed. I opened up my laptop and went to check my mail before heading off to sleep. Oh lookie! 'Adam' sent me a message!

* * *

**From: rOckStaRxSGreY**

**To: iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0**

**Subject: hey**

**Mitchie,**

**Hey Mitchie! How are you? I haven't been on AIM in a while. Hope I didn't have you waiting online. Well I g2g, I'll chat with you soon?**

**-Adam**

* * *

Aww… that's so sweet! I typed a quick message because I'm exhausted.

* * *

_From: iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0_

_To: rOckStaRxSGreY_

_Subject: re: hey_

_Adam,_

_Hey I'm good… how about you? Yeah I haven't been on either. I can't believe I'm in LA! Today wasn't exactly the best day, more leaning on the bad side… first my cousin couldn't pick me and my friend up from the airport, so we had to go to a hotel. Then I almost DROWNED! But the good news is that I was saved or I wouldn't be talking to you. Lol! I met two celebrities! You know Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato? I met them today! They are like the sweetest people that I've ever met! Well got to go…. Ttyl!_

_-Mitchie _

_

* * *

_

**soo... what you think? i'm not really proud of it but, whatever.... and dont worry guys, they will meet... eventually please review! 7 reviews next chp?**


	6. let's hang out!

**ok guys! thanks for all the beautiful reviews! they're awesome! so... about this chapter... it maybe a little bit confusing, but i had no other way of putting it... so yeah...let's moe on shall we? **

**ok guys here's chapter 6**

* * *

Shane

The first thing I did this morning when I woke up was check my mail. Oh one new message…from Mitchie! I opened it and read it twice. She's here?! In LA?! And whoa… she met Demi and Selena? Talk about weird coincidence. I was jus about to reply to her when Jason entered my room, followed by Nate. "Sup dude?" Nate casually said. I closed my laptop. "Nothing, jus got up… wait, what are you guys doing here?" I glanced at the clock, 9am. "Oh your mom let us in! She's really nice! Oh and she said that we're welcome to anything. Plus you promised we'd go bird-watching!" Jason said. Nate and I rolled our eyes. "Alright I guess, since we're not doing anything," Nate agreed. I groaned, "Fine I guess… let me jus get dressed." With that I left to go to my bathroom, as the guys left my room.

**

* * *

**

Mitchie

I woke up to some upbeat music coming from another room. It's Caitlyn… I rolled my eyes and went to go get ready for the day. After that I started packing, getting ready to check out, when my phone started playing 'Play My music'. I looked at it and saw that it's Demi.

"Mitchie speaking," I answered my phone.

"Hey Mitch, its Demi… what's up?" she said casually. I tried so hard not to squeal, Demi jus called me by my nick name!

"Um… nothing much I guess jus packing, you?" I said in a monotone. Crap! I said um. My Math teacher always says never to say um before answering. Something about improving you speech or something like that.

"Aww… you're leaving? So soon?" she asked me in a sad voice.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Nah, I'm not leaving yet. I'll still be in this city for a while. I'm jus staying with my cousin," I reassured her.

"Oh… that's cool! You want to hang later?" she asked me. I then put the phone on speaker as Caitlyn walked in. She mouthed, 'Who's that?' I mouthed back 'Demi. She wants to know if you want to hang later.' Caitlyn smiled letting me know that it's fine.

"Uh yeah sure, that'd be cool, but I gotta check with my cousin first," I replied.

"Oh ok that's cool jus call me if she allows you two to go," she said, "bye!" she hung up. I turned to Caitlyn, "come on let's finish packing." Caitlyn turned around and headed back to her room as I finished packing. "MITCHIE!!! DOOR!" Caitlyn yelled from her room. I rolled my eyes, instead of her opening it, she yells for me to get it?! Unbelievable! I opened the door and standing there is my cousin. "LIZ!!!" I pulled her into a hug, and when I released her, I exclaimed "What are you doing here?! I thought you were going to pick me up at 3? And it's like what? 9?" She laughed, and then said "well I was going to pick you up during my lunch break, but then my boss said I don't have to be in until 12, so I thought I might as well come get you." Jus then Caitlyn entered, "who's this?" "This is Liz, Liz, this is Caitlyn," I explained. They shook hands. Soon we checked out and got into the car. I told Liz what we did last night and she almost flipped out and killed us! (With her driving). At least I didn't tell her it was a dare to go to the deep end of the pool, and you know. I didn't even tell her about Demi and Selena, kinda slipped my mind. About an hour later we got to her place.

"You guys can either have the guest room, or the extra Mater's room, whatever you like. There's at least six bedrooms in this house seven bath rooms, an entertainment room, living room, kitchen, dining room, studio, outdoor pool, party room…that's in the basement. Uh basketball court, I don't know why I have one but I jus do. Err… I think that's it," she explained while opening the front door. Her house is beautiful! Caitlyn and I chose rooms and settled in it.

**

* * *

**

(Meanwhile) Shane

I took a shower and got dressed. I jus finished straightening my hair, which took close to an hour, but it was worth it. Nate came into my room smiling like a little boy on Christmas day. "Dude why you smiling like that?" I asked my goofy friend. "Selena asked me to hang out today…" his smiled faded, "as friends you know, as friends. And she said that you and Jase can come too." I smirked, "alright with me, when are we hanging with them?" "Uh... They're heading back to Sel's house first, and then we can go at about 12 I think," he said unsure. "But we have to meet Liz at 12. She said that she has these new designs for our next video," I replied. "GUYS…I'M HUNGRY! LET'S GET SOMETHING TO EAT!" yelled Jason from the end of the hall. We shared a laugh and walked downstairs to eat.

**

* * *

**

Mitchie

Caitlyn and I are eating brunch, since technically we skipped breakfast, and are eating breakfast for lunch. Liz was jus about to head out when I remembered Demi's invite. "Hey Liz… what can we do since you got work?" I asked her. She paused and thought about it. "Well, for today, you can stay here and do whatever you want. Why?" she asked. I knew she was going to ask that.

"Well… because Caitlyn and I made a friends yesterday, and they asked us if we could hang with them," I answered.

"I don't know… I've never met these kids," she said.

I looked away, then thought, wait they have a bodyguard! "They have a responsible adult with them always! And I'll have my cell and so will Caitlyn!"

"Yeah! We will! Please!!!!" Caitlyn started to beg.

"PLEASE!!!" we both kept begging. She held up her hands which told us to stop.

"I guess so… be back home at 8! Deal?!" she said sternly.

"DEAL!!!" we squealed! I grabbed my phone as my cousin left the kitchen giggling. I dialed Demi's number…

"Demi… my cousin said yeah we can…" she squealed in delight, and so did Caitlyn and I. I can hear a faint high squeal in the background, which made me laugh hysterically. This is going to be fun.

**

* * *

**

~ At Selena's house~ still Mitchie

They picked us up in 20 minutes. It's about 12 right now. We're in Sel's kitchen eating hot fudge Sundays when the doorbell rings. "Who's that?" I asked Demi. She smiled, "its Jake, Sel's boyfriend. She doesn't want the public to know about them yet." Cait and I giggled. Wait she said Jake… as in JAKE RYAN?! I guess Caitlyn read my mind cause she stopped giggling and said, "Wait. You said Jake… as in JAKE RYAN?!" Demi burst out in laughing while nodding her head yes. This only made me laugh harder and Caitlyn to laugh awkwardly. Selena came back with her hands entwined with heart-throb Jake Ryan! Again Caitlyn and I kept our cool while our insides were screaming.

"Jake… I want you to meet Mitchie and Caitlyn… they're here from the East Coast," she explained as we shook hands with Jake.

"Nice to meet you," he said. We blushed and smiled like crazy! After five minutes we calmed down and jus acted like our regular selves again.

**

* * *

**

Shane

After our meeting with Liz (she had new designs and they are sexy!) we went to Selena's house. We're standing there ringing the doorbell. In less then a minute, Demi appears at the door.

"Hey Demi!" we say. She smiles and hugs us, then opens the door to let us in.

"Hey guys," Selena says as she gets off… Jake Ryan?! What's he doing here?

"Hey…" Nate and I say. Jason, however, said it more like… "HEYYYYY SELENA!!!" waving his hand in the air like she's down the street. She tells us that Jake's her boyfriend, which kinda breaks Nate's heart. Then there's that awkward silence. I excused myself and went into the kitchen where Demi and these two other girls are. I've never seen them before. One of them looks exactly like Demi, which is weird. The only thing that is different is the hair. The other girl that's there is sitting at the island on her laptop. Demi stands up and says, "Hey Shane! I want you to meet two new friends of ours, Caitlyn and Mitchie." When she said Mitchie, I froze. That's the same name as the girl I met online! But what are the odds that they're the same person. I smiled at them and shook their hands.

"nice to meet you…" I said.

"same here," she said.

* * *

**so what you think about this chapter? i dnt think it's my best work =7. please review! 7 reviews and next chp?**


	7. recognize,Twister,&singing

**Caitlyn**

Before Shane interrupted us, I was looking for that song that Mitchie recorded, not very long ago. We were talking to Demi about music again. I guess you can say that I accidentally blurted out to Demi about the song Mitchie recorded, so Demi wanted to hear it. Now I'm searching for it 'because I forgot where I placed it. I finally found it! "Demi…I found it," I called to her without taking my eyes off the screen.

**Shane**

Demi got up from the little table we're sitting at and walked over to Caitlyn. "Let me hear it," she said. But then Mitchie stopped them before Cait could press play. "Can I please, pretty please check my email? I've been talking to this guy and he emailed me last night. Hopefully he replied back," she said as Caitlyn got up and let Mitchie on. Jus out of my curiosity, I walked over and stood behind her. She typed in her password first, which she did pretty quick I might add. Then she typed in her screen name: _**iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0**_. What?!?! The girl that has me online almost all the time, the girl that I was wondering about is right here?! "I think I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air," I didn't wait for any reply, I jus walked outside to the backyard. I closed the sliding door behind me and walked over to the lounge chairs. I needed time to think… should I tell her? I started to thinking up a song…

"_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far…"

**Demi**

I noticed Shane walk out with a look of confusion, mixed with happiness, mixed with sadness, all together. I know it doesn't make sense but that's what he looked like. Shane is like a brother to me, I can read him like a song! Something's bothering him alright. I excused myself from the girls and went outside to talk to Shane. I saw him on the lounge chairs staring at the ground.

He looked like he needed a laugh, so why not have some fun? I walked over and started rapping "Hey Shane… what's wrong? Don't tell me that I made a mistake cause I can read you like a song! For example when your down, you look around with a frown, searching for a sound to put a better expression on ya face, lift you up from ya place. And when ya happy you smile, for a while and your mind is down a mile. So come on boy don't lie and play me like a toy cause on your face is a certain look, don't forget dude, I know you like my favorite book!" after my awesome rap, we burst out laughing. When the laughing died down, he looked up at me and said, "I can trust you right?"

I nodded my head then said, "Of course you can!" he sighed.

"Alright… see I have met Mitchie before," he said looking down.

I gave him a confused look. "Err… you have?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we met in a chat room, well I met her. And when she asked me about my name I told her my middle name cause I was afraid of her stalking me because I'm famous. And you know maybe she'll jus talk to me and be nice to me and jus use me for my fame you know?" he told me.

I nodded telling him I understand what he's saying. He told me everything from the moment he IM her to the shadows of a girl. "Shadows?" I asked him. He may have been sleepy and jus imagined it, you know.

"Yeah shadows... I know it sounds weird but that's what I would see when I'm alone, shadows of a girl," he sighs, "I know it sounds crazy, but I don't know what to do! If I told someone, they'd think I'm a lunatic!"

He went on to telling me about the yesterday and the email that he didn't get to reply to. "…and met you and Selena," he finished. "Wow Shane… you know you have to tell her who you are. She's pretty real, and she'll accept you for you. I don't think she's like the other drooling girls, no?" I told him. He smiled, "yeah, I think I will tell her… jus give me a couple of days, I'll find a way. Thanks Dem." We got up and headed inside.

**(Meanwhile) Mitchie**

I checked my mail, and nope! No new mail. I signed off as quickly as I signed on. When Demi left, Jason came in the room. "Hey ladies! I don't know you. Who are you?" he asked obviously confused. Caitlyn and I giggled. "Hey I'm Mitchie," I stuck out my hand to him, which he took and pulled me into a hug. When he released me he said, "No! You cant be Mitchie, you're Demi!"

I smiled at him. "You got it wrong, my names Mitchie," I tried to explain but I don't think its getting through his head. Thank goodness Caitlyn came over and saved me.

"Hi I'm Caitlyn," she said as she stuck out her hand, and he pulled her into a hug. She froze and her face expression screamed 'surprised-and-awkward' which made me laugh. When he released her, he said "you guys wanna play Twister?" Caitlyn and I giggled and nodded. We were soon dragged to the family room where Jason had the game set up. Caitlyn opened her laptop and clicked on iTunes. Soon the room was filled with music, and we began to play.

Ten minutes into the game, Demi and Shane entered the room. Hmm… I wonder where Jake, Sel, and Nate are. It's my turn, but we're all tied up so we couldn't spin. "Hey Dem, can you spin the spinner?" I asked her. She chuckled and spun it, "ok… left hand blue!" I tried to move my left hand but ended up falling on Caitlyn. Jason was the only one who didn't fall! "YAY! I WON! I WON!" he exclaimed as he got up from his position and ran out off the room.

"Nice going Mitch!" Caitlyn said sarcastically. I playfully hit her. I turned my attention to Shane and Demi, "you guys wanna play?"

**Nate**

I'm sitting with Selena and (ugh) Jake watching a movie in her living room. Talk about awkward! I couldn't believe she's going out with him! I swear if he-

"I WON!!! I WON!!! I WON!!!" Jason screamed, which pulled me out of my thoughts. Selena paused the movie and we all turned to see Jason jumping up and down. Selena started giggling and Jake jus watched him with amusement.

"Dude what you win?" I asked him. He stopped and stared at me like I was suppose to know.

"I won Twister! I was playing with uh…" he said while snapping his fingers.

"Caitlyn and Mitchie?" Selena questioned. Who the hell are they?

"YEAH! Them!" he exclaimed obviously knowing who they are.

"Who? I asked her. I didn't even know there was someone else around other then us and you know Shane and Demi.

"Mitchie and Caitlyn, we met them at the hotel last night. It's kinda a long story. You didn't notice they were here?" she said. I shook my head no. "Come on! I'll introduce you to them!" said while pulling me off the couch. We turned to the family room to see a Shane, Demi, this girl with a nice ass, and Demi with the Twister spinner. Whoa wait! Huh?! Two Demi's?!?!?!? Demi, the one on the mat tried to move her right foot to yellow. But she collapsed. We all started laughing. When it died down, Selena introduced me to the Demi clone and the other girl.

"Mitchie! I want you to meet Nate from Connect 3. Nate this is Mitchie," she said as the girl who fell got up and walked towards me.

"Nice to meet you," she said. There is little difference between the Demi and her. Mitchie is the one with longer bangs, and pin straight hair, ok got it!

"Nice to meet you too," I said as I shook her hand. Then Selena continued on.

"And that there is Caitlyn," she said pointing to the girl who looked up from the laptop.

She walked over, gosh she's pretty! Not that Mitchie isn't, she is, but she looks like Demi so its kinda confusing. "Hey, nice to meet you," she said and shook my hand. I stood there speechless! Man, say something!

"nice-you-me-to-you," I stuttered. Then there's that awkward silence…

Thank goodness for Jason! "So… Twister anyone?" he suggested. Jake volunteered to be the spinner, and we all started to play.

**Mitchie**

We played a few rounds of Twister, Jason winning every other time. We stopped for a bit and started rocking out. Connect 3 are currently singing their smash hit, 'Play My Music'. Its about 7 I guess you can say, and then Caitlyn and I gotta get going. Once they finished, Demi turned to Caitlyn and said, "Oh! Why don't you play that song that you said Mitchie recorded?" Caitlyn turned to me and I blushed. I nodded to let her know they're never gonna leave me alone until they hear it.

Caitlyn, being who she is, said, "I have a better idea. Sel, pass Mitchie the mic?"

I looked at Caitlyn. What the fuck is she- no! Oh crap she's gonna make me sing! She smiled mischievously and tilted her head signaling me to get off my ass and sing. I got up and stood in front of them. Caitlyn pressed play, and the music came on.

**Shane**

Oh my! She's gonna sing the song she meant to send to me. Oh this is better then a recording.

_**  
"I glanced upon the ground today I noticed something,  
It followed me  
Along the way, a figure of gray,  
Impersonating every move I make**_

For now we'll call it my shadow,  
And it said will you replace it,  
So you'll be with me every where I go...

Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night,  
Dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow

And what happens on the days when,  
The clouds appear and fade away my  
Shade, oh, that's our cue babe,  
We'll run away to a place where the sun  
Always shines

That not even time could erase,  
You're my weakness babe but you give me  
Strength, I need you,  
I need you like the blood in my veins.

Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night, dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow"

"Omg! That was amazing!" squealed Demi and Selena. She is amazing, I agree. She smiled at us and blushed hard. She sat down and looked at her phone, "shit, it's almost 8. Can ya'll drive us back to my cousin's place?" Demi and Selena nodded and got up, along with Caitlyn. We all said goodbye, and they left.


	8. upon a meeting

**hey guys!!! i forgot to say in the last chapter, thanks for all the awesome reviews!! **

**i guess that's all i have to say, so go on read the chapter! enjoy!**

* * *

Mitchie

Ok so it's Friday, and Caitlyn and I are eating breakfast. "Did you see the way Nate looked at your ass?!" I asked Caitlyn.

She laughed and hit me, "he was not looking at my ass!"

"Whatever you say…" I smirked and again she hit me.

My cousin finally decided to join us. "Morning guys!" she exclaimed.

"Morning!" we said in return.

"So… you guys wanna come with me to work today?" Liz asked.

Caitlyn and I looked at each other. I was so hoping to hang with the gang again. "Are you sure we can go with you?" I asked her. I didn't wanna be rude and say oh I'm, hanging with friends today! That would be so mean!

"Uh yeah…I guess my top client, or should I say clients, wont mind," Liz said.

"CONFERENCE!" I called to Caitlyn. She walked towards me, and whispered, "So, are we going to go or what?"

"Uh I don't know… you wanna go?" I whispered back.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes, then gave me a look that said 'might-as-well'. I turned to my cousin and said, "Alright we'll go." I gave her a fake smile which she bought.

"Alright… well get dressed. And hurry up!" Liz smiled and went to eat as Caitlyn and I trudge up the stairs to our rooms.

Half an hour later…

I came down wearing my yellow skinnys, and a purple top that had Connect 3 on it with my black and white converse. I wore my hair down and had my gold hoops in. Caitlyn's wearing bright blue skinnys with a yellow and white striped shirt with a tiny vest black vest over it. She had on her purple converse and obviously had her orange and white laptop case. Liz made sure we looked good, I'm not sure why, but whatever. Caitlyn led the way out; I grabbed my black and white Coach purse and followed her with my cousin closed behind. As soon as we hit the road, I pulled out my phone and went on AIM. Oh look Adam's on!

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: hey Adam! What's up?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: hey Mitchie! Uh nothing really, jus getting ready to meet my uh… co-worker. You?**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: oh that's cool… I'm with my cousin and my friend Caitlyn. we're heading to my cousin's work._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: sounds like fun! you told me that you're in LA. we should meet sometime.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: uh I don't know if that's possible. My cousin would never let me meet a stranger ALONE._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: oh… I get it. Well if I happen to bump into you then technically that wouldn't be my fault. It's probably jus destiny. Lol.**

Ok? Freaky much?! Exactly what did he mean by that? He knows what I look like? But I've never sent him a picture or anything. What's he talking about? 'Happen to bump into you…jus destiny' what the-

"MITCHIE!!!" a high pitch voice screamed which took me out of my thoughts.

"WHAT?!?!? I mean huh?" I said confused. My cousin and Caitlyn stared at me with concern.

"Are you ok Mitch? You kinda spaced out…Btw we're here," Liz said. I formed my mouth into an 'O' and opened the car door. Caitlyn and Liz followed suit. Liz led the way saying hi to some people, and introduced us as well. We finally got to her office. Cait and I took a seat on the couch as Liz left to go get something. Obviously, Cait opened up her laptop (I'm sad that I didn't bring mine) and started to press random keys, I have no idea what she's doing.

"I'll be right back," I told Cait. She looked up and nodded, then went back to what she's doing. I think she's downloading some new beats or something. I left and went to explore.

**

* * *

**

Shane

I'm smiling as I'm getting ready to meet up with our designer. Why? I don't even know why I am, I jus am. Mitchie stopped talking to me; I'm guessing her cousin caught her attention. Not long until the limo arrives and I have to go get Nate and Jason.

It's about 12 and I have the guys with me. We stopped at McDonalds before heading to our designer. She doesn't mind when we come in, as long as we do before the concert tonight. We arrived there in about an hour. Oh look! Mitchie IM me.

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: hey! Sorry that I didn't reply for a while, I got distracted, and I went to explore the office. What are you up to?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: I'm almost at the office. =] then I got a concert to go to later.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: oh that's cool! I wish that I could go. My cousin said that she has a surprise for me and Cait. I wonder what it is…_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: lol! Well it's probably a good surprise =7.**

Jus then we enter the office. I see these two girls sitting on the couch that faces the window. One had her laptop opened, and the other is on her phone. "Guys! You're here!" exclaimed Liz as she hugged us. When we released, she said, "oh I'd like you to meet my cousin and her friend. Come here girls!" she said as – wait! Caitlyn and Mitchie?!

"Hey guys," they said in unison. Liz had a look of confusion on her face.

"Wait. Ya'll met before?" Liz asked us. We all smiled at her.

"Yeah," said Mitchie, "we were hanging out with them yesterday, along with Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez."

"Oh and don't forget Jake Ryan!" Caitlyn said. You could hear Nate swear, but I guess I'm the only one who heard him.

"How?" asked Liz. She's clearly confused about everything. I wonder which one is her cousin…

"well that's easy cuz. (obviously Mitchie's her cousin) See Caitlyn and I hung out with Demi and Selena at the hotel-"

"-and we exchanged numbers. They're the one's who we hung out with yesterday…" Caitlyn informed.

"…and they invited Connect 3 and Jake. Well Sel invited Jake –", Mitchie continued.

"- and we jus chilled out," finished Caitlyn. Liz nodded as if she understood it all, which she clearly didn't.

"Alrightie then… guys, how about this for tonight?" She pulled out a clothes rack.

"Ah sweet!" Nate said. I ignored what they were talking about and flipped open my phone.

**rOckStaRxSGreY: hey Mitch… I need to tell you something.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: ok Adam, go ahead._

I took a deep breath. I looked up and watched as she whispered something to Cait, and they both burst out laughing.

**rOckStaRxSGreY: well… my name really isn't Adam.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: obviously… remember, you told me to call you Adam cause your real name sets people off._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: lol… well my real name is Shane.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: oh ok… why couldn't you jus tell me that in the first place? Shane's a nice name =]_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: well… look up and you'll understand why I didn't tell you that in the first place.**

She looks up, gasps, and drops her phone. Everyone turns around to see her in shock. At least I told her. That should be a good thing, right? She stares at me for a minute before fainting. "MITCHIE!!!" I screamed and dashed to her side as she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**_soo.. what you think?!?! please review. 7 reviews and next chapter! so what do you think is the surprise? what will happen between Mitchie and Shane?! lol =P_**


	9. the surprises

**thanks guys for the fabulous reviews! yall are awesome! ok so you guys are wondering whats the surprise, and well here it is....**

**enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Mitchie

I woke up on a couch with a bunch of people staring at me. I sat up, but that only made my head ache more. So, I flopped back down and groaned. "What happened?" I said.

Caitlyn was the first to speak, "hey Mitch, you ok?"

I closed my eyes and then opened them. "Uh yeah I think so. My head jus hurts," I replied while putting my hands on my head.

My cousin came over with a glass of water. "Here," she said as she handed me some Advil and the water. They all watched me as I swallowed, is it really that interesting?

"You kinda fainted," I sat up to see myself come face to face with Shane.

"Really?" well that explains the headache, "Shane we need to talk," I told him as he helped me up and we walked out of the room and down the hall.

"So… what you wanna talk about?" he asked while we're walking. 'Oh Shane, I wanna talk to you about music! Let's forget the fact that you lied to me, saw me yesterday, AND said nothing to me in PERSON!!!' I thought sarcastically.

"About… uh… let's get to the point. Why didn't you tell me?" I stopped and turned to him.

He looked down at the floor and back to me. "Because, you would probably act like any other girl who meets a rockstar like me," he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"But you could've told me yesterday at Selena's house," I snapped back. I didn't mean to get a bit snippy, but he asked for it.

"I know… when I saw you yesterday, I didn't know it was you until you went to check your mail," he said, "I saw you type in your screen name and that shook me a little. I guess I didn't think I'll be seeing you around, you know."

I nodded my head. "But why didn't you tell me you're real name when we met online?"

"Because, well I thought that you would just be nice to me and lead me on and jus use me," he said raising his voice jus a little bit.

I looked down at the floor. He got a point, many girls would jus use him for fame. But, he don't know me! "Let's start over. Hi! My name's Mitchie Torres. I'm jus an ordinary girl from New Jersey." I stuck out my hand.

He took it and said, "Hello, name's Shane Grey. I'm jus a rockstar." I giggled as we shook hands. He flashed me that dashing white pearl smile and we turned around and headed back to my cousin's office.

**

* * *

**

(Meanwhile) Caitlyn

After Shane and Mitchie left, I sat back down and opened my laptop. I started to play a game of Solitaire, when I felt someone sit next to me. "Hey," said the guy.

I looked up and saw Nate. "Hey," and flashed my signature smile. I turned my attention back to the screen and continued playing.

"What you doing?" he asked me.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I said without looking away. I know, I know, why am I being such a jerk? Especially to Nate from Connect 3?!?!

"Well it looks like you're playing a game of Solitaire," he said then smiled at me. Congrats Nate! Your IQ is higher then that of a three year old! Besides, it was a rhetorical question!

"Yup," I said, still looking at the screen.

"So tell me, how did you meet Selena and Demi?" he asked, trying to start a conversation I see.

"Well… long story short, Mitchie and I met them at the hotel. Mitchie got into some trouble and their bodyguard saved her. Then we all sat around and talked," I explained. He nodded his head understandingly. I closed the game, since I lost and opened my music program. He sat closer and I shifted my weight a little. "So… you produce music?" he suddenly asked me.

"Uh yeah," I said. This kid is not gonna leave me alone. He smiled, which I might add is a sexy smile, and said, "Oh that's cool."

"Uh huh. I put together the music for Mitchie. You know, added the beats, it was no big thing," I smiled at him. He jus stared at me for a minute. He's kinda creeping me out.

"That's cool! (Can he say anything else other then that?) You have other mixes?" he asked me. Whoa, spoke too soon!

"Uh yeah…check me out," I said then opened to one of my favorite mixes. He bopped along with it.

"Awesome!" he said which made me giggle. We stared into each other's eyes and smiled at each other. You know that moment you get with a guy, and you suddenly get closer and closer and end it with a kiss? Yeah, it's that kind of moment, but sadly I interrupted it. I took my gaze off Nate and saw Shane and Mitchie enter, hand in hand. "Hey guys," I said casually.

**

* * *

**

Shane

"Hey," we said return. Liz suddenly came into the room and said, "Everything alright here?"

We all smiled and said, "Yeah."

"That's good cause I have a surprise for you two, Caitlyn, Mitchie," she said. Mitchie let go of my hand and walked towards her cousin. My hand suddenly felt cold. Tear! I watched as Caitlyn got up from the couch where she and Nate were sitting.

"What's the surprise?" Mitchie asked.

"Well…how about this… you and Caitlyn have all access passes to Connect 3's concert tonight!!!" she said with excitement.

You can hear high pitched squeals coming from Mitchie and Caitlyn from down the street! I chuckled seeing them jump up and down while hugging Liz, thanking her as well. Nate smiled widely; you can totally tell he's starting to like Caitlyn. Omg! Mitchie's gonna be there! This is going to be sweet.

Jason came running into the room with a doughnut in his hand. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" he said. We all laughed at him then I said to him, "nothing man! The girls are going to the concert tonight!" He drops the doughnut and run towards the girls screaming, "YAY!" Nate and I chuckled at his reaction. He's filled with child-like wonder. Nate and I decided to join the group hug. When we pulled apart, Nate went up to Cait and I walked towards Mitchie.

"You excited?" I asked her.

She gave me a small smile. "You don't know how excited I am!" she exclaimed.

**

* * *

**

Mitchie

I am bursting with excitement! I mean which girl wouldn't be if they are going to a Connect 3's concert and have full access! I placed a small smile on my lips as I watch Shane watch me. Oh! He is so fine! He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. Now that's another surprise I wasn't expecting! I smiled when he pulled away. I turned to see everyone looking at us, which may made me blush. I turned away from their gaze and looked at the clock that was sitting on the desk. Oh shit its 3! And the concert is at seven! This is not enough time to get ready! You know how us girls are!

"Caitlyn, its 3! We're not gonna have enough time!" I screamed.

She gasps as she too looks at the clock. "You're right its not enough time!"

I saw Connect 3 staring at me and Caitlyn as if we are insane. "Not enough time for what?" Jason asked with his mouth full.

I rolled my eyes. They're never gonna get it. "Not enough time to get ready for the concert! Liz we gotta go!" I called to her while picking up my purse.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" asked Nate and Shane at the same time. Freaky how they do that.

Caitlyn and I rolled our eyes, and threw the small pillows that were on the couch at them. "HEY!!!" they yelled at us. We started giggling. As Liz explained, "guys… they're girls. We always have to have a different outfit all the time. You're guys, you'll never understand." We smiled in victory as the guys rolled their eyes dramatically.

"Now if you would excuse us, we have to get ready!" I said while pushing past Shane. I heard Shane mumble, 'these girls are so complicated'. "I heard that!" I said without turning around. I heard Nate snickering as we walked out the door.

_**

* * *

**_

so, what you think? please review, they mean so much to me! 9 reviews and next chapter?

jus a little insight: they're at the concert and the last person they wanna see jus so happens to be there... i'm not giving any names.. review!!


	10. the concert

****

heyguys!! sorry for not updating! see i had practice and loads of homework to do... urgh! and i actually have to work hard this semester... thanks all who review my stories! they mean so much to me! i'm kinda disappointed in this chapter... it didnt come out the way i thougt, well anywayzs here's chp 10

* * *

Caitlyn

We're back at Liz's house. I got my outfit together and was about to hop into the shower until I got a text message.

_**Cait, do you have a copy of Mitchie's song?**_

It came from an unknown number, so obviously I texted back:

_**Uh who's this? And how'd you get this number?**_

I waited a couple of minutes. 'New Message'

_**Oh this is Shane. Did I tell you that? I guess not. And I got it from Selena.**_

Oh that's nice. Why don't you jus give my number out to the whole world Sel?!

_**K? & yeah I have a copy y?**_

Another 4 minutes went by. Gee, guys text slow… 'New Message'

'_**Cuz I have an idea…**_

Who knew that Shane can come up with ideas? Ha, ha. Oh I see where he's going with this…

_**I'm listening… call me! It's better cause you text really slow.**_

'O I can't believe it…' (Ringtone) "Hello?" I answered.

"Caitlyn… I have a plan. And by the way, I don't text slow, you text too fast!" Shane said.

"Whatever… what's the plan?" I said.

"Well… I was thinking-"he said.

"You can think!?!?!? Wow, your fans learn something new everyday," I said laughing.

"Ha, ha! Very funny!" he said sarcastically, "Now as I was saying…"

**

* * *

**

(Meanwhile) Mitchie

I went through my closet for about an hour. I finally decided on my black leggings with my black UGGs and my long black and bold purple off the shoulder shirt that has 'Connect 3' on it. I grabbed my towel and went to take a shower. After my shower, I changed into my outfit. I wanted to make sure I look ok, so I went around the house to look for Liz. She left a note on my door saying that she had to go somewhere, but she'll be back around 5:30. The clock says it's currently 4:45, oh so she won't be long. I walked down towards Caitlyn's room to ask her on her opinion. I was jus about to open the door when I heard her say, 'Oh Shane… (Something I can't make out)… love it! (something)… maybe… oh no, more like definitely!' I slowly walked back to my room. Since when did Shane have Caitlyn's number? How come he doesn't have mine? =( I shook my head, jus ignore it Mitchie, it's probably jus nothing. I thought she likes Nate! Ignore, ignore… she does, but… sigh, never mind. I went into my room and straightened my hair, don't want it to be fizzy now.

Once I was finished, (took like half an hour) I walked out of my room and saw Caitlyn's door partly opened. I opened it and said, "Knock, knock" while tapping the door. She turns around and replies, "Hey! Come in, come in!"

I walk in to see her curling her hair with her straightener. "Hey! So… what you think?" I asked her as I twirled around slowly.

She smiles and replies, "perfect! Shane will love it!"

I forced a smile at her. Why would it matter to Shane? She has her robe over her outfit. When she finished curling her hair, she gets up and asks me, "Do I look ok?" She's wearing red skinny jeans with a white LOVE shirt and Nike "Notebook" dunks hi (the black and white Nikes that look like a notebook).

"You look great!" I decided to tease her so I said, "Nate will love it!!!" I saw her blush deep red and went to apply makeup. I turned and went to my room to do the same. I finished and saw a shadow moving again. Oh no, not again! The shadow is straightening his hair and shaking his right (well my right, his left) leg. **[A/N: I hope you know what I'm talking about. if you don't, it's the move that they did when they sung 'We Rock']. **There's only one guy that I know who straightens his hair: SHANE GREY! So this shadow that I see when I'm alone is him… but why him? How come I've never realized this before. Jus then Caitlyn comes in and says, "You ready to go?" I nodded my head, "Let's go!"

**

* * *

**

Caitlyn

Connect three sent over a limo to pick us up, which I might say is so cool! I know, it's really dorky to say that but whatever! We're here at the stadium. Already there's people here. And it's only what 6 something? The concert doesn't start 'til at least 7:30. As we walked in, you hear all these random comments like, 'they are so gonna get caught by security'; 'what makes them special enough to go in early?'; 'where are they heading?' 'Is that Demi?' 'No it's not her, her hair is like light brown not black' you know, all the usual remarks. Liz gave us our passes and led us backstage. We spot Connect 3 getting ready to rock out. I said a quick hi t Jason and Nate and called Shane over.

"I have it," I said proudly.

"Ok hand it over," He says with a smile on his face.

**

* * *

**

Mitchie

I started talking to Nate, but he had to go finish getting dressed, he didn't know which shirt he was suppose to wear. I watch Shane and Caitlyn talk. I didn't dare to go over there. I started to feel.. What's that feeling called… jealousy? Me, Jealous? No.. Pshh.. No. ok, ok so I'm in denial… I may be jealous, but there's nothing to be jealous of. Shane probably doesn't even like me. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulder. I jumped and almost screamed when the person walked in front of me. It's Selena and Demi! "Selena, Demi! Hey guys! What's up?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing jus here for the concert, I can see that you too have all access passes?" Demi said pointing to the pass around my neck.

"Uh yeah, my cousin hooked us up. She's the designer of Connect 3," I answered. Shane and Caitlyn decided to join us.

"Hey girls, "Shane says. We returned the greeting. "Mitch, can I ask a favor of you?" he asks me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Caitlyn smirking. "Uh huh… sure," I replied like an idiot!

"Well… see, Demi is our opening act. Then she sings another song during one of our big changes. The thing is that we have another big change. So, I asked Caitlyn to bring your mix and I was wondering if you can sing 'Shadow' for us. Please?" he said.

So that's why he called her. I shot Caitlyn a 'nice-of-you-not-to-ask-me' look. I looked around at the people surrounding me and then said, "Uh I don't know. I've never sang in front of people before." (Family and friends do not count!) Demi and Selena gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it," Selena says, "you'll do fine!"

"Yeah! And besides, everyone gets nervous at first but does an awesome job! Trust me, I'm nervous, but when I get out there, nothing bothers me. Plus the room is dark so you'll think you're singing to nobody," Demi reassured me.

"But wont people think I'm you?" I asked her. If I have Connect 3 thinking I'm Demi then what about the rest of the world?

"I'll introduce you… that way, people wont think you're me," Demi says smiling.

"Fine, I'll go along with this," I reply. They gave me a group hug before Shane had to go.

**

* * *

**

Selena

Demi opened the concert with 'Don't Forget' and then sang another song, 'On the Line' with Connect 3. It rocked! Once they finished, Demi came back and we watched them sing 'Play my music.' This concert is going to be sweet! I felt there was someone else watching them from behind me. I knew it wasn't Mitchie or Caitlyn, since they already took their seats. I took a quick glance and there she was. I nudged Demi.

"What?" she asked me. I jerked my head towards where Taylor was standing. Demi glanced at her and turned back to me with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah I know. We have to keep her away from Shane, I know Shane don't want HER here," I replied. Demi nodded her head and we watched as the guys perform.

**

* * *

**

Demi

Connect 3 was getting the crowd really excited. Selena and I couldn't help but cheer along with them. They started to play 'Burning Up', and I was really enjoying it until I heard that bitter voice behind me. Oh shit, it's Tess. What on earth is she doing here? Probably to stalk him like usually. After this song, it's my turn to go.

"Uh oh, Tess is here," I said as Selena looked behind us. We rolled our eyes as Jason announced that I'm coming out. Jus then, Mitchie and Caitlyn arrive. I hugged my three friends, and walked out onto the stage. "How's everyone in Los Angeles tonight?!" I yelled into the mic. I got some awesome cheers. "Ya'll enjoying the concert?" I asked, more cheering! "Alright, well I'm going to sing a song for you guys. It's called 'Get Back'. Here we go… 1,2,3, 4!" I said, as the band began to play.

**

* * *

**

Mitchie

Demi's singing as the boys went to change. Shane changed pretty quick. "Hey!" he said approaching us. "Hey!" we said in unison. Shane was about to say something, when Taylor… TAYLOR SWIFT?!?!... comes over. "Hey Shane! Awesome concert!" she said. Omg, it's Taylor!

I watch Shane cringe and straighten up. "Thanks," he replies looking at us to save him.

"Uh excuse me, but we're talking to him," Selena said. Taylor jus ignored her and grabbed Shane's hand.

"Shane, I made a mistake babe. Can we try this again?" she asks him. Oh look who comes to join us, Tess.

"Excuse me Taylor, but I don't want you to be talking to my boyfriend," Tess says as she grabs Shane's right arm.

"You're what?" Shane asks confused. Selena walks away as I jus watch them, if only I had popcorn.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK BITCH! BESIDES, SHANE DOESN'T WANNA BE WITH A HO LIKE YOU!" Taylor says.

"BITCH?!?! I'M NOT A BITCH OR A HO, YOU SKANK!" Tess screams back. Thank God for the loud music.

Jus then Taylor walks up to Tess and says, "SAY THAT TO MY FACE BITCH!"

Tess gets all up in Taylor's face and says, "YOU… A… SKANK!"

Right then, Taylor grabs Tess's hair and Tess punches Taylor in the nose, making it bleed. They started to scream and hit each other. Soon they were on the floor rolling around punching each other. Man, jus when it was getting good, Shane warned me that Demi is about to announce me. right before I headed out to the stage, I asked Shane, "Uh shouldn't we call security or something?"

Shane let out a chuckle. "uh don't worry about it. They'll give up soon," he said. I gave him an 'ok?' look and walked out onto the stage. Ok, this is it.

**

* * *

**

(Meanwhile) Caitlyn

After I said hi to Shane, I saw Nate walk out. "hey Nate!" I said as he took a sip of his water.

"Hey Cait! How's the concert so far?" he asked me.

"it's great! I'm loving it!" I replied smiling. He leans in and kisses me, which I happily responded to, until we heard someone clear their throat.

We broke apart to see Miley Cyrus standing there.

"Hey Nate," she says then points to me, "who's this?"

I saw him get kinda nervous so he blurted out, "this is my girlfriend, Caitlyn. Caitlyn this is Miley, an ex."

Miley and I looked at him in shock. She turns to look at me and I look at Nate, who's behind her. He mouths, 'jus play along'. I gave him a short nod. Then Miley says, "oh so you went for beneath me?" she looks at me up and down.

I'm not gonna let her get away with this. "Beneath you?! Who do you think you are?!" I said.

"well I know I'm somebody. Whereas, you are a nobody," she replies smirking.

"Bitch, you don't know me!" I said taking a step towards her.

"O I'm so scared!" she says sarcastically. I swung my arm back and was about to bring it forward, when I felt someone grab my wrist. It's Selena.

"Miley, why don't you jus leave Nate and his girl alone?! Don't you got something better to do then stalk your ex-boyfriend?" Selena says putting emphasis on ex. Go Selena! I heard Mitchie being announced, and I know that Mitchie wants me to be there for her, so I walked to the side where I can see her clearly. I gave her a thumbs up and she smiles as the music began to play. I heard a loud smack and looked in the direction it came from. I see Miley on the floor clutching her cheek and Selena jus staring at her. Selena turns and walks to where I'm standing, "what happened?"

"let's jus say that she 'fell'," Selena said while putting air quotes around fell. We shared a laugh and Demi came by with a confused look on her face.

"Miley 'fell'," I explained while putting air quotes around fell. Demi formed her mouth into an 'O' and we continued to watch Mitchie.

The concert went on, and it rocked! Taylor and Tess were escorted out of concert. Miley had a red hand print on her cheek that she was trying to hide and yet you can tell it stung because she would flinch when she tried to touch it. After the fight(s) nothing really excited really happened. Mitchie, Selena, Demi, and I jus sat in the audience and enjoyed the concert.

* * *

**so what you think?? sorry to all the Miley fans and Taylor fans and Tess fans out there... i hadda do it... =D i have nothing against them.. i'm kinda disappointed on how i ended this chapter, but whatever. what's done is done**

**please review.. 7 reviews and next chapter?**


	11. rumors?

**heyy!! ok so first i wud lyk to thank all the reviewers... ya'll keep this story going...**

**comments on the chapter? uh yea, not my best work... also i had a little bit of a writers block at the end...so yeah.. anywayzs... enjoy!**

* * *

Liz

The girls slept in this morning; they had a great time at the concert. It's about 10-ish (I guess) and I headed out for a jog/walk. I walked/jogged two blocks around until I came to the little coffee shop. I walked in and ordered a cappuccino and went towards the magazine rack to look up the latest gossip. Bad mistake! On the cover, there's a picture of…

**

* * *

**

Selena

I have a photo-shoot to do today. I asked my mom if we can stop by Starbucks on the way there. I went inside and grabbed an ice coffee. On my way out, I stopped by the newsstand and went to pick up a magazine. That's when I noticed that on every other magazine, there are pictures of…

**

* * *

**

Mitchie

I woke up and walked downstairs to get something for breakfast. I decided on a toasted bagel and orange juice. While waiting, I turned on the little TV that's in the kitchen. I changed the channel to Hot Tunes and grabbed my bagel and orange juice. I sat down buttering my bagel while listening to Hot Tunes.

_[Me… __**announcer]**_

Announcer:

"…_**and up next, the Connect 3 concert! **__(I looked up at the screen and smiled.)__** Their last concert of their tour is about a week from now and is selling out like crazy! So hurry up and get your tickets. Now, on with last night's concert… Connect 3 opened with Demi Lovato, how pleasant. She did an awesome job last night, no surprise there. But what has everybody talking is this girl here, Mitchie Torres. **__(Shocked much? Only one night and I'm everywhere!)__** She sang a song last night at the concert, and blew the audience away! Rumors state that Shane is secretly dating her. **__(Shows pictures of Shane and I hugging, standing really closely and one of me giving him a peck on the lips.) __**But which one is the real truth? My opinion is that they are dating. **__(I smacked my head and looked down at the table, unbelievable!)__** Shane, you're a celeb, tell us the truth. Now on with the other band member. **__(I looked up.)__**Is our beloved Nate taken off the market? Source tells Hot Tunes that they have seen Nate lip-locking backstage **__(shows pictures__**)…"**_

What?!?! I turned off the TV… oh my goodness! I buried my face into my hands. Damn! And I thought I had it bad. Jus then sleepy Caitlyn walked in. "Hey" she mumbled while going to the refrigerator.

"Hi," I said looking at the blank screen. Caitlyn takes out the milk and grabs the 'Lucky Charms'. I watched as she helps herself and eats a spoonful. She stops chewing and stares at me.

"Mitch, you ok?" she says with her mouth half-full.

"Uh yeah I guess. Why?" I answered her.

"You seem distant," Cait observed.

"Oh. Cait, listen se-" I was cut off by the slamming of the front door.

I stopped and turned around in my seat to see who's coming this way. Caitlyn stopped too. In comes my cousin with the color drained away from her face. In her hand, she had her cappuccino and in the other clutching a few magazines. Uh oh, she saw it too. Damn!

**

* * *

**

Caitlyn

I watch as Liz sets down her drink and says, "Morning" in a plain tone. Mitchie and I jus look at her and replied with a confused 'hi'.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE COVERS OF EVERY OTHER MAGAZINE?!" she practically screamed clutching the magazines in both hands. I couldn't see the cover so I had no idea what she's talking about. Mitchie and I jus shook our heads no.

"WELL LOOK AT THESE!" she said as she slapped the magazines on the table.

"Oh my…" was all I can say, lower then a whisper I guess. On every cover, there's a picture of Nate and I kissing from many different angles! I was about to open one of them, but my phone rang. It flashed Shane. Shit, he saw it too. Then I hear Mitchie's phone going off. She showed it to me. It flashed Selena. Damn!!! We threw each other the phones and answered it. "Hello?" we both said.

As if they are both in the same room, they both said, "HAVE YOU SEEN THE MAGAZINES LATELY?!" Mitchie and I rolled our eyes. Obviously that's why they called.

I can hear Shane yelling through my phone as Mitchie held the phone away from her ear. Selena and Demi (they're on a 3 way phone call) went on babbling on how the press would stalk and eat me alive, and it's gonna be worse for Nate. After, I don't know five minutes of babbling and yelling, they both screamed, "AN EXPLAINATION PLEASE!!!" Mitchie and I set the phones on speaker so I can explain.

"Listen, both of you. Nate and I jus got caught up in a moment. So we kissed, and then Miley showed up and had to ruin it. Nate told her that I'm his girlfriend, jus so she can leave us alone. But then she had to say something," I said.

"I think we should have a group meeting later," Mitchie says, "jus so that we can have a discussion. This is too much to say over the phone. Selena, you got to do that photo shoot so bye, I'll talk to you later. Shane, don't worry buddy, jus calm down alright?!"

Mitch and I heard sighs and alright, fine, and ok. "Liz's house later?" Mitchie says as she looks at Liz. Liz nods and walks out. Shane and Selena agree. "Bye!" we all said and hung up.

"This is going to be a long day," I said to Mitchie who nods and pulls me into a hug. "Don't worry, this will all be sorted out and everything will be fine."

**

* * *

**

Shane

I saw the news on Hot Tunes. My band mates crashed at my house after the concert. I saw, and heard the rumor and decided to call Caitlyn. When we hung up the phone, Nate comes in my room.

"Dude, what's with all the screaming?!" he tells me.

"Ugh! Never mind that, we're going to Liz's house later. Long story," I replied. He doesn't have to know about this… jus yet.

"Umm… ok? Where's Jason?" Nate said since he hasn't heard from him today.

"Uh he's in the entertainment room, trying to beat my high score," I said.

**

* * *

**

~Later at Liz's house~ Nate

We're at the front door waiting for them to answer it. Liz opens the door and says, "They're in the entertainment room watching a movie."

We thanked her and walk in. We arrived at the entertainment room and to my surprise see Demi and Selena. The girls are sitting on one couch, (Selena, Demi, Caitlyn, and Mitchie). "Hey" we say in unison. They returned the greeting as Connect 3 sat down.

"So… what this all about?" I say. They all stare at me like I'm suppose to know. Hey, I'm not the clueless one, Jason is! Selena hands Demi a magazine faced down which she hands to Caitlyn who hands it to Mitchie who gives it to Shane to give to me. I flip over the magazine and gasps, "Oh God…" Mitchie clicks a button on the remote and there is the Hot Tunes news from this morning. I missed it. Again, there is the news of me and Caitlyn.

"…_**reliable sources tell Hot Tunes that the two are a couple. Quote, '…this is Caitlyn, my girlfriend…'unquote. The source will not let us reveal themselves…." (**__Mitchie clicks pause.__**)**_

"When did this happen?" asked Jason

"Most importantly…who started all of this?" Shane asked. I glanced at Selena, and then stared at Caitlyn. We knew the only blockhead who would not shut her mouth.

"Shit… Miley," Caitlyn said as if she's reading my mind. Even in sweats and a disappointed look on her face, she still looks cute. Whoa! Did I jus say that? Ignore, ignore. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"What?" asked the confused Jason.

"Miley…" Caitlyn started, she has to explain it to those who one, have no clue what went on, or 2, don't get this whole situation, "she was bugging me and Nate. We lied to her and then Sel smacked her, and she decided to tell the WHOLE WORLD that Nate and I are together, even though we're not." Though I wished we are. Don't tell Caitlyn I said that! Why don't I ask her to go out with me? Why am I such a chicken? She's jus like another girl… right?

"You people have only one way to clear this rumor up you know," Demi says smiling sadly.

"Yeah, we have to go to Hot Tunes tomorrow and clear up this shit," Shane tells us, but looks at Mitchie. What if there is something between them… I wonder. Shane walks towards Mitchie and sits down next to her. She grabs his hand and interlace their fingers. Am I missing something here? I'm not the only one who noticed.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Selena asks and points to their hands. They immediately let go.

"What? No, we're jus friends," Mitchie says moving a little bit away from Shane. We all rolled our eyes, she is one of the worse liars ever!

* * *

**so... what you think? please review... any ideas are welcomed... 5 reviews and new chapter?**


	12. Hot Tunes

**heyy guys!! i really wanted to upload this chapter yestrday, but i was at school til 9:30.. crazy i know. i had a Christmas show to do last night, that's why. it was pretty fun! =] i was dancing with my dance team, i wonder if any1ne recorded it.. hmmm.... anyways thanks guys for all the reviews! they're awesome and they keep the story alive!! anyways, here's chp 12! enjoy!**

**oh and btw i jus reuploaded cuzs one of my loyal readers said that i mentioned the wrong name so yeah.... thanks LittleRedOne who caught it! =]**

**

* * *

**

**Night-time! Mitchie**

I signed onto AIM. Liz is out with her friends to get a drink, and Caitlyn is in her room, though I have no idea what she's doing… oh look! Shane's on…

**rOckStaRxSGreY: hey beautiful…**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: hey Shane_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: no. no. no! you're supposed to say hey sexy! =D**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: fine… hey 'sexy'. Happy?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: whoa, whoa, whoa! What's with the quotation marks?!?! That hurts Mitchie. =[**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: (rolls eyes). Aww… did I hurt the POPSTAR'S feelings? Lol!_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: uh… yeah you did… and it's ROCKSTATER!!!**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: rockstater??? What do you do? State rocks? Ok fine with me… lol =P_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: hey! =[ I misspelled it, so sue me… =P**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: I think suing over a word is a little bit over dramatic… don't you agree? And besides, how can you spell it wrong when it's in you screen name?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: you're mean! I'm not going to reply to you anymore… =P**

_iNVisiBLEGiRLx0x0: ok? fine.. jus so you know, you are replying to me by saying that you're not going to reply to me… (smirks)_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: well I had to let you know, or else you would've like… ugh! I don't know.. done something? stop trying to outsmart Shane Grey! **

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: lol! I thought you weren't gonna reply to me… (smirking)_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: ugh! It's hard 'cause you keep talking! **

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: fine I'll shut up! …….._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: good! …………**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: ……._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: ……**

**

* * *

**

Shane

I know, I know. We're being immature. So what? I bet you've done it too… don't lie and say you haven't. Anyways, I want to tell Mitchie that I like her, I really do! I head over heels for this girl, I cant go to sleep without thinking about her. Sometimes I lay awake with my nightlight on, (yes I do, and don't tell Nate that I have a nightlight. WHAT?!?! The dark can be scary…) and I stare at the bare wall and there is a shadow, of a girl, who is sleeping so peacefully. You're probably thinking, 'dude, are you sure that's not your shadow?' and I'm quite sure its not mine. Besides, she tosses her hair around when she sleeps. And my hair is NOT that long.

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: ……._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: …… hey Mitchie? Can I tell you something?**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: uh huh… sure you can.. _

**rOckStaRxSGreY: ok… well- **

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: sorry Shane but I have to go… Liz left pizza money for me and Caitlyn, and she wants to order it, so I guess you'll have to tell me tomorrow, k?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: oh ok… bye!**

_**iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0 signed off.**_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: I might think I'm in love with you…**

_**rOckStaRxSGreY signed off.**_

**

* * *

**

Next morning… Hot Tunes Studio – Caitlyn

Oh my gosh! I'm scared of going in there. It's like 10? And I'm in the limo with Nate sitting across from me with Shane next to him. Where's Jason you ask? He decided not to come. As the guys put it, he finally said something intelligent, 'this is your problem. I have no clue what's going on.' Mitchie's on my left. They're talking about what to say and not to get nervous. Judging by Mitchie fiddling with her purity ring, she's quite nervous. That and the biting of her lip. We finally arrive there, with a bunch of anxious girls out there. Nate got out first and you can hear the high pitch squealing. He reached his hand in and pulled me out. I swear, the screaming kinda stopped and I got all these nasty glares. Then Shane got out, and the screaming returned, jus a tiny bit louder. He helps Mitchie out, and the screaming was still loud, jus not as piercing as Nate's or Shane's. The guys led us inside with the body guard right behind us. we entered the studio, time to fix this.

**No one's point of view… in the studio (announcer****, **_**Shane, **_Nate_, __Mitchie, __Caitlyn.)_

**Ladies and gents, I now present Connect 3!**(Applause!)

_**It's nice to be here. – Shane and Nate**_

**Now, who is with you today?**

This is our GOOD friends, Mitchie(Mitchie waves) and Caitlyn(Caitlyn smiles).

**What about Jason? Where is he?**

_**He is unavailable at the moment, or so he says. **_(Shane laughs).

**Oh ok… so how was the tour?**

Umm… it was great you know, seeing all our fans supporting us is great to see. Without them, we'd be nowhere. And it was fun traveling everywhere, going to new places. We're going on a world wide tour, which should be coming soon, something to look forward to.(Nate smiles).

**So, is that how you met these two ladies? While you were on tour?**

_**Actually no, we didn't meet them through the tour. We actually met them through Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato.**_

**Oh how interesting! So, girls… how'd you meet Demi and Selena?**

(Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other. They both gave each other a look that said should we say?) _We met them at a hotel we were staying at. We started to hang out with each other and they introduced us to Connect 3._

**Cool! You guys must've been psyched no?**

(Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed, getting more comfortable.)

**Ha, ha. So you guys have heard the rumors flying around… you have any comment on them?**

(The teens jus looked at each other. Then Shane spoke for all of them). _**I think the paparazzi must've like misunderstood. I mean in jus a couple of days, we became really close friends, but nothing more then that.**_

Yeah, what Shane said?

**Ok? So care to elaborate about this?**(Shows the picture of Nate and Caitlyn kissing).

(Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other, sending silent messages to each other). Jus wondering how do you know that's not photo-shopped or something? I mean really it could be anyone else, and people jus put it out there saying that it's me kissing Caitlyn.

**Well… that's one possibility. I'll take your word for it Nate. What about you two? **(Shows the picture of Mitchie giving Shane a peck on the lips).

_**Uh, you see, she uh kinda tripped… and I caught her… with my lips… **_(Everyone turned and looked at Shane. Nice excuse? Luckily Mitchie saved him).

_Yeah, backstage in hectic! And me being really clumsy, I tripped over a wire that wasn't tapped down and I tripped with my head back, and when Shane caught me, my head kinda jerked forward and hit his lips. Its like if you went under the table to grab something and bang your head on the table while getting up. _(Everyone looked at Mitchie. Some weird way of putting it, but it seems like it could happen).

_What? That's never happened to you? It's happened to me, how about you Nate?_

Yup! It happened to me.

**Well, that's never happened to me. But when it does, I'll let you know. **(They all laugh). **Well, thanks for clearing that up for us. Unfortunately our times up. Connect 3 and their friends, thanks for coming! **("No problem! Anytime, it's great being on your show!" They said in unison.) **Up next we have another guest star, Jake Ryan! He's going to tell us about his new movie, 'Zombie Slayer 2: They Strike Again!' We'll be right back!**

* * *

so what you think? we all know that they are jus lying!! anyways... please reivew.. =] 5 and new chp?

* * *


	13. what a saturday!

**sup ppl!!!!! ok you all know first and formost, i'd like to thank the wonderful reviewers.... reviews are wonderful! they make my day better... so uh yeah i guess that's all i got to say... so read on... enjoy!**

* * *

Mitchie

After the interview, we headed out to TGI Fridays. It was pretty funny, seeing their disguise. Shane wore a mustache and a newsboy hat with big black shades. He looked kinda creepy, but whatever. Nate looked more normal then Shane. He had on a big hoodie with a baseball cap and big black shades, too. We entered, "Table for 4 please," I informed the waitress. She looked at us girls, then Nate and Shane. Caitlyn and I bit our lip from laughing. Her face expression is mixed with confusion and I guess shock; more like a 'wow-out-of-all-people!' kind of look. Anyways, she set us in a booth and handed us our menus while shaking her head. I guess she thought maybe we could've done better with our choosing of men. But we're chilling out as friends. I guess she didn't reach that prediction. Once we ordered, the guys carefully took off their 'disguise'. They left for the bathroom as soon as they saw the waitress come back with our food. Caitlyn and I sat on one side of the booth as Nate and Shane sat across from us. Halfway through the meal, we're laughing and throwing French fries into each others mouths. The guys are having a competition on who can catch the most fries.

"Guys! She's coming!!!" Caitlyn said barely pointing out the waitress. I look up and saw her approaching.

"Guys! She is! You either hide under the table or put your disguises on! Or run to the men's room! Hurry!" I instructed the waitress stopped to check on one of her tables. That gave us a little bit more time. They both tried to go under the table but were having some difficulties as they tried to push the other one out. Too late.

"Uh guys…please control yourselves. Act you age…" she said. The guys didn't answer, jus stayed under the table.

"Uh… HELLO? Can you please get out from under the table…" the waitress said irritated. Still they didn't move.

"Guys, jus come out, before we get kicked out…" Caitlyn said while closing her eyes.

"Make her promise!" Shane called out.

"Fine… umm ms…" I look at her name tag, "Aria, we caution you not to scream or create a scene… promise?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Alright, I promise…" I put my hand under the table and gave a signal to the guys to come out.

The guys slowly creep out from under the table and sit across from us. I watched Aria put both hands over her mouth, her eyes bugging out! She takes her hands away from her mouth and starts fanning herself. "OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" Aria says still fanning herself while hyperventilating.

The guys jus stare at her like its nothing new. "Uh… hi?" they say.

She squeals in delight. "OMG YOU'RE CONNECT 3!!!" she screams. Oh way to keep them under cover.

Suddenly, you hear the restaurant go quiet. Then a girl screams, "LOOK! THERE'S CONNECT 3!"

"RUN!!!" Shane screams as a bunch of girls head towards us. Shane and Nate leap over their seat and head out the door. Did I mention that our seat is right there, not far from the door? Oh, well now you know. Caitlyn and I jus sat there.

"Were we suppose to follow them?" I ask Cait.

"Uh I think so…" she says, as a bunch of girls run pass us and out the door.

"So… what now?" I ask her.

"Maybe we should see if they're ok," Cait said. I nod in response. I took out Shane's wallet, and paid on our way out.

"How are we going to find them?" Caitlyn asked. She's right.

"I guess jus look for a bunch of girls running," I shrugged.

Caitlyn giggled, "Ok?" Jus then, Shane ran past.

"There's Shane…" I point towards him as he runs.

"There's Nate…" Caitlyn points towards Nate.

"And there are the crazy fans," I say as the large group ran past us. Shane and Nate came by running us again and stopped.

"AREN'T YOU GUNNA HELP US?!" Nate yells as Shane makes sure that the girls are gone.

"Quick, run into those bushes!" I say pointing to the big bushes behind us in the parking lot.

"No, no, no, no-," Shane started until Nate dragged him into the bushes. Here come the group of girls.

"Have you seen Connect 3?" she asks us.

"They ran across the street to the mall! Hurry!" Caitlyn said. As soon as the girls are gone, Shane and Nate reappeared.

"Dude, I think you should get the limo before they realize you're not there," I say handing them their stuff. Before Shane could dial, the limo appeared, jus in time. We hurried in and sped off.

**

* * *

**

Shane

We're at Liz's house. "So what now?" I asked them.

"Well… we all know that going to the movies now is out of the question," Nate says.

"Yeah," we all agree. Then we were silent. I took this moment to look at Mitchie. She looks beautiful! If only, if only…

"How about we jus watch a movie here?" Mitchie asks.

"That'd be nice… what you think?" I asked Nate and Cait.

"Cool with us," they responded in unison.

"Ok… Nate and Cait, pick a movie. Mitch and I will get the popcorn and other junk," I say as Nate and Cait walked over to the DVD rack.

"Popcorn's in the microwave! Can you grab some soda or something?" Mitchie asks me. I walked over to the fridge as Mitchie grabs the popcorn. We walk into the entertainment room.

"So… what movie?" I ask. Bad mistake.

"How about the Illusionist?" Caitlyn said.

"What is that… a chick flick?" I asked. They all start laughing at me. "What?"

"Never mind, let's jus watch it," Nate said. We all sat down and started the movie.

I let my mind wander around a bit while they were watching the movie. It mostly stalled on Mitchie, the way she looks, and talks, and walks, and SINGS! Mitchie snuggled closer to me which tossed me out of my thoughts. I looked down at her and smiled she did the same back at me. Then she turned back to the movie, "what you think of the movie?" she asks me. Fuck! What am I going to say?

"It's not so bad… pretty cool actually," I responded. That is a safe answer. I look at the TV and saw a girl who looks dead on a white horse riding off.

"What the heck? This isn't a chick flick… this is a dying flick!" I exclaimed. They start laughing again. Wow, I sounded pretty stupid!

Once the movie ended, Nate and I had to go. We said our goodbyes and left.

**

* * *

**

Mitchie

I closed the door as the guys left. "What do you wanna do now?" Caitlyn asked.

"Hmm… I feel like creating a song," I said. I didn't bother asking Cait if she wanted to help. I know the answer already. She went upstairs to grab her laptop as I sat at the dining room table writing…

'_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know, to let you know_

_This is real , this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me…"_

* * *

**soooo what you think?!?!?!? eh (nudge with elbow) eh (nudge with elbow). you all know the drill... 5 reviews and new chapter? review are greatly appreicated!! please and thank you... **


	14. swimming sunday

**hey guys!! i was going to update yesterday, but i had to do Christmas shopping! plus i was drawing blanks... thanks for the awesome reviews, as always! anyways, here's chapter14? **

**p.s. if there are any Troyella/ Zanessa fans out there, my friend **assenaZ4ever **is looking for some reivews on her story, way back into love. its really cute and emotional fanfic. so much appriciated if you chek out her story and review it... please and thankyou!**

**now back to the story... enjoy!**

**Caitlyn**

It's a lazy Sunday afternoon, I suppose. We're floating around in the pool as Liz is sitting on the lounge chair reading Twilight. (She took it from Mitchie).

"Hey Mitchie," I say turning to her and she nods, "what are we going to do today?"

"Uh… I don't know… hmm… not sure. What you wanna do?" she asks me.

"Hmm… well… you did finish the song last night. New record for completing a song, how about you record that?" I said.

"Uh… I don't know. I wouldn't exactly call that song completed. I had something else to write, but it didn't flow," Mitchie says while taking a bite of a strawberry.

"Umm… ok? So…" I trailed.

"So…" she mocked.

"You and Shane… interesting," I smirked.

Mitchie chokes a little bit on the strawberry she was currently chomping on. I tried so hard not to laugh. Once she recovered she said, "WHAT?!"

"Oh don't 'WHAT?!' me Mitch. You heard me. You and Shane…" I trailed off again.

"Uh EXCUSE me?! What are you talking about?! There is no 'ME and SHANE'," Mitch says while crossing her arms on her chest.

I laughed at her. She is in denial. "Uh yeah there is! You two both like each other it's so obvious. You two are jus so shy to actually do something about it," I replied. Mitch went all quiet. I turned my head to see her blushing. See, I am right! =]

"Oh yeah?! What about you and Nate?! Huh? I see the way ya'll look at each other and are around each other. There's no denying any form of liking-ness on you two," Mitchie shot back.

Now I'm all quiet. I looked at her smirking at me while I'm blushing like mad! "So… you have no proof that I like him!" I screamed trying to cover up the smile that is threatening to form.

"I don't have proof? Exhibit A- the first day we met him, you couldn't take your eyes off. Don't pretend that you weren't cause we both know you were. You jus didn't say anything. Exhibit B-…" she started until I cut her off.

"First of all, I want staring at him. Ok? So get your facts straight!" I said trying to shut her up. No use…

"Don't interrupt me please. Ok Exhibit B- you were about to kiss him that day at the office, but Shane and I walked in and you pulled back. Exhibit C-…" I cut her off again.

"Second of all, I wasn't going to kiss him. Ok? I told him I felt something in my eye, and he jus wanted to take a closer look," I lied. Unluckily for me, she saw right through it.

"Cait, you are one of THE worst liars ever! That's a bunch of bull. And Exhibit C- what about at the concert? Huh? That kiss is not photo-shopped. Plus, you said quote Nate and I got caught up in a moment and kissed... end quote. And what was that yesterday? You two were like peanut butter and jelly!" Mitchie exclaims while throwing her hands in the air, being a little bit over dramatic isn't she?

"Duh… uh…. Well… umm… well you see had happened was-"I stuttered before she cut me off.

"Uh huh… whatever. Now you have nothing to say," she says smiling to herself all content that she shut me down. I'm not gonna give up.

"But what about you and Shane huh? The first day that you two met, ok fine nothing really went on, but still! And then when you fainted and ya'll kissed and walked hand in hand?! And what about the concert?!?! And don't make me go to yesterday!" I exclaimed knowing that would shut her down. I smiled in content when she jus looked at me with her mouth hanging open. "I think you might wanna close your mouth before flies get caught," I say while closing her mouth. She grabs my wrist and tosses me into the pool! I swam up for air, only to see her laughing hysterically. I swam back under and pushed her off her floaters as well. She splashed into the water. Mitchie came back up and glared at me. "How about an opps?" I said while tilting my head to the side. That's when she started to swim after me. Lucky me, her phone rang. She gets out as I jus swam to the edge.

* * *

Mitchie

Caitlyn jus got lucky. I'll get her back, in some way. I dried my hands and picked up my ringing phone. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Mitch, its Shane. Listen I was hoping if maybe you can help us," he says. OMG! Shane jus called me! Jus keep your cool Mitch, keep your cool.

"Uh… that depends, what do you need help with?" I say. What! What if they were asking me to help them bury a body or something?!

Shane chuckles. "Well… Nate Jason and I are kinda outside your front door. There were some girls chasing us at the mall, and somehow we ended up here. So it'd be much appreciated if you guys can like, I don't know open your door before they find us!"

I couldn't control myself anymore. I jus burst out laughing. Caitlyn gave me a confused look. "Don't worry, jus walk out back. Caution, Caitlyn is dangerous. Oh and another thing, we're jus swimming around, so I hope you have some bathing suits," I say while turning to Cait. She glared at me as I hung up the phone.

"Who's that?" she asked as I jumped into the pool.

"Jus wait. In 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1," I counted. As if on cue, Connect 3 entered the yard.

"Hey!" They say.

"Hey!" we happily responded. Liz looked up from her book and waved, then continued.

"Hope you guys have some bathing suits on!" Liz called without looking up.

"Uh… well…." Nate and Shane stuttered.

"I HAVE SOME! I BOUGHT LIKE FOUR PAIRS AT THE MALL!" Jason says happily. Nate and Shane sighed in relief. They went inside to change. About twenty minutes later, Connect 3 emerged outside. WOW! Shane looks hot! I can only imagine what Caitlyn is thinking about Nate. Jason ran and jumped into the pool while Shane jumped off the diving board. Nate jus stepped in like a civilized person.

We swam around for a couple of hours before we all went inside to eat dinner. After dinner, we decided to watch a movie… again.

"What movie this time?" Shane asked.

"Uh… how about 'The Polar Express'?" I suggest. I'm in the mood for a Christmas movie.

"WHAT? That's a Christmas movie…" Shane whined.

"I don't mind watching it," Caitlyn quickly agreed.

"I LOVE THAT MOVIE!" exclaimed Jason.

"Uh, sure… why not?" Nate agreed shrugging his shoulders.

I turned to Shane, "Shaney-boo… please…" I begged giving him THE best puppy face I could. He finally caved in and we sat in the entertainment room. Jason is practically bouncing up as we watched the movie. Once in a while you'll hear him 'o' and 'ah'; he's filled with such child-lie wonder. I glanced over to Cait and Nate (hey that rhymes!) and saw them cuddling with their fingers laced. 'And she says there's nothing going on' I thought happily to myself.

* * *

Shane

We finished the movie and are outside making s'mores, yum! Liz is with us, she thinks we're gonna burn this place down, Pshh. Jason has his guitar with him, (since when did he have that with him? I never noticed it with him all day… hmm) and we're jus fooling around and having a good time, jus relaxing.

"So, have you guys made any new songs yet?" Mitchie asks. I looked at the other guys and they have nothing to say.

"Well… I'm wrote a song, and we have two others, but we haven't recorded anything yet," I answered. Nate and Jason looked at me quizzingly. They knew we have two other songs made, they jus don't know about the one I wrote.

"You wrote a song? That we haven't heard yet?" Nate questions me.

"Yeah I did… what about you Mitch? Wrote anything new?" I said facing her. She blushes, aww how cute is she!

"Well… I won't-" Mitchie starts off but Cait interrupts her.

"Actually, Mitchie and I finished a song last night!" Caitlyn exclaims, "And she has another one too! But she doesn't have any beat to the other one yet."

"Oh cool! How about we hear it?" I tried to keep the focus on her, not on me.

"Well, how about you sing your song popstar?" Mitchie shot back.

"Well… you see-" I was about to start off, but Nate cut me off.

"Yeah! Jase and I haven't heard it. Maybe we could put that on our next album!" Nate rants on.

"Fine…" I mumbled as I took the guitar from Jason, "I wrote this a little while ago I guess. Jus a little after I met Mitchie online." I started to play, but was rudely interrupted.

"Hold up! That's how you two met?" Liz questions. Mitchie and I blushed, and I say, "Uh yeah. We met through a chat-room."

"Aww, how cute!" Caitlyn exclaims. I rolled my eyes and started to play again.

"**_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_**

**_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far_**

**_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_**

**_Oh yeah  
Yeah, yeah_**

**_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you I'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far_**

**_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_**

**_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah_**

**_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_**

**_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_**

**_Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you"_**

****

* * *

ok guys... so what you think? i added 'The Polar Express' as a little holiday treat to you all. i mean it is a summer story so putting Christmas in the summer, jus wont work. i hope that's ok with you all. please review? 5 reviews and new chapter?

**

* * *

**


	15. lunchmom&singing

**Hey guys!!! awesome reviews! ok so for this chapter... i guess u can say thigs get shaken up... i think i have nothing else to say... so enjoy chapter 15**

* * *

Mitchie

Omg! The past few days have been hectic! Ok not really, exaggerated a little bit, so what! Any-who… Monday was jus a lazy Monday. The guys had to record yet another song, along with Shane's new song, 'I Gotta Find You'. Selena and Demi… well Selena had to do another episode of Wizards of Waverly Place and Demi was doing a commercial thing. So hanging with them is out of the question. Caitlyn and I jus hung out at the house while Liz was a work.

Tuesday, Caitlyn and I went shopping. Nothing special either, jus two girls shopping the day away.

Wednesday, I finished Twilight and is half way through New Moon! Fantastic, so far! Caitlyn has been talking to Nate non-stop! It's cute but kinda annoying. Although, she does say that I shouldn't be saying shit because I'm like that with Shane. Pshh… puh-lease! I am sooooooo not like that... am I? And this morning, all we did was nothing. But I don't know about later. Maybe-

Hold on… Shane texted me…

**Hey babe, miss hanging out wit u. wat u doin 2day? -Shane**

_Hey boo… nothing so far… wat bout u? ~Mitchie_

**Oh ok… cuz I was wondering if maybe u wanted 2 grab some lunch? –Shane**

_Jus u n me? ~Mitchie_

**Yea. Unless u want the others to come. =/ -Shane**

_It's up to u. ~Mitchie._

**I jus want it 2 b me n u. that ok? – Rockstar**

_I think I might like that… pick me up in 20? ~ Mitch_

**Sure thing… c u soon. Xoxo – Shane**

Ok, ok. So I'm head over heels for this boy. But isn't that, like, expected? I mean come on… he is a super rockstar and totally hot! Every girl would fall for him…

I got dressed in 10 minutes which left me enough time to send my parents a quick email. In the middle of telling them how I preformed at Connect 3's concert, Caitlyn walked in.

"Watcha doin?" she asked.

"Jus sending my parents a quick email before I got to go," I said looking up from the email.

"Oh, cools! I did the same, but excluded all the… you know," she says.

"Same here. I'm mentioning all the things that wouldn't worry my mom," I said returning back to my letter.

Caitlyn giggled. "Yeah. So where you going?" she asked curiously.

"Out to lunch," I said, "with Shane." I whispered the last part softly. I knew she'll be going on and on and on, on how we like each other and blah, blah.

"Oh who with?" she pressed on. I looked at her. She had that knowing look in her eyes, but wanted ME to admit it.

"Shane…" I said softly, barely auditable.

"Who?" Caitlyn asked. I know she jus wants me to say it louder.

"Shane!" I almost screamed. She burst into fits of laughter, then managed to say "Have fun!" as she walked out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and continued my letter until I heard a 'Ding-dong'. Shane's here! I closed my laptop and set it on the coffee table, then headed for the door. I opened it to see Shane looking oh so fine. "Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Uh yeah… I jus gotta grab my purse and then we can go," I said opening the door wider so he can enter. I walked into the kitchen to see Cait eating an apple.

"Hey Cait, Shane's here and we're going. Tell Liz I'll be back later," I said grabbing my purse and walked out. She walked with me so she can lock up.

"Hey Cait," Shane said getting up from the couch.

"Hey Shane," she said smirking. "Don't keep her out too late!" she called as we walked out and headed towards the limo. I blushed like crazy as Shane jus chuckled and called out, "I won't!"

**

* * *

**

Shane (at the restaurant)

I took her to a casual, yet elegant restaurant. We ordered our lunch and are jus sitting here talking, eating salad.

"This place is beautiful," she commented looking around.

I took a bite of my salad and said, "Yeah… only the best for my gal."

She smiled sweetly. "If I knew you were taking me here u would've dressed more appropriately," she said looking down at her salad. She's wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, yet she looks so beautiful.

"I think you look fine," I said and I meant it. She does look fine. I watch her blush as we ate our salads in comfortable silence.

Finally our main course came. We both ordered the steak lunch special.

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself Mitch," I say taking a bite.

"Uh… like what… something you don't know?" She says.

"Err… something like that, I guess," I say not knowing what else.

"Uh…I don't know," she answers.

"20 questions?" I ask.

"Uh ok?" she says uneasily.

"Ok… Favorite color," I stated.

"Mostly red and black. And on some occasions purple. You?" Mitch asks me.

"Uh… tough question for me, but I'll say blue" I answer as she smiles at me. We soon continued the game pretty much like that. We got to know each other better that way. It was a simple and easy method, I guess.

"So… what are we doing after this?" Mitchie asks me.

"Uh… I don't know. Whatever you like…" I say. I don't want to control this whole date. Whoa! Did I say date!? I meant uh… umm…. Lunch outing? Jus then my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Shane its Nate! Our manager wants to see you. She said that she couldn't get hold of you," Nate said.

I groaned. "Now? I'm on a lunch date!" I whined. Opps… I think I said that a little too loud.

"Sorry man, but you'll have to cut it short. It's real quick. Jus drop the girl off and then pick her up after," Nate says irritated.

"But Nate… that's jus rude. Where are you by the way?" I said curiously. I haven't seen him at all today.

"I'm with Caitlyn," he confirmed, "I'll see you in a bit." With that, Nate hung up. I didn't even get a chance to say bye!

As I put my phone away, I said, "sorry bout that Mitch. And sorry again, we have to go. My manager wants to see me…like now." I called the waiter over and paid. We got up and headed for the door.

"So what am I doing?" Mitch asks me. I really didn't want to drop her like that so I thought carefully.

"You're coming with me," I stated. She nodded as we walked out. We managed to get to the limo without any paps seeing us, good thing.

**

* * *

**

Mitchie

We arrive at Connect 3's manager's office. Shane and I were there early, so we waited outside of the office.

"So lunch date huh?" I said smirking.

Shane blushed deep red and said, "Oh… about that… that came out all wrong. I meant to say lunch outing?"

I giggled and grabbed his hand. I let our fingers interlock with each others and said, "Its ok. We can call it a date if you want to. I mean u did ask me." I wanted to reassure him that I'm fine with it. We are such close friends, it doesn't bother me… ok maybe it does, a little. We were so close that our noses were practically touching. We leaned in and…

"Shane! You're here! Hey Mitchie, didn't expect you to be here," Nate said holding Cait's hand.

"I should say the same to you too," Shane replied to Nate giving him a 'man shake'. Caitlyn and I said our hellos and hugged. Jason soon came with… a girl?!

"Hey Jason," we said in unison.

"Hey guys!" Jason said enthusiastically. We all smiled awkwardly.

"And who's this?" Shane asked. He's the only one who seemed to have his tongue at this moment.

"Oh I almost forgot! Guys, this is Ella. Ella, this is Shane, Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn," Jason said pointing to each of us. We each waved or smiled at the girl in front of us.

"Nice to meet you all," Ella said returning the smile. Jus then Connect 3's manager opened the door.

"Connect 3! Come in! Come in!" she said and we all followed her in.

"You called us mom?" Shane said taking a seat on the couch. I didn't know that Shane's mother is the manager of Connect 3.

"Ah, yes. I wanted to make sure that everything is all set for tomorrow, and that everything's fine with you guys," Maria, their manager said.

"Everything's fine Mrs. Grey," Nate said.

"Yeah mommy, everything's jus peachy," Shane said. Ella, Caitlyn and I sat on the couch closest to the door giggling quietly, while the boys sat on the one right in the middle.

"Nice to hear that," she says, "and who do we have here?" she finally acknowledges our presence.

"Mrs. Grey, these are our good friends, Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Ella," Nate said as each of us stood up and exchange a quick hello with her.

"Nice to meet you… I hope the boys are being nice," she said smirking as us girls giggled.

"Yeah…Sure," Cait and I said before laughing hysterically. Shane and Nate shot us a hurtful look which has us laughing even more.

"You know…mom. Mitchie here has a nice singing voice," Shane says as he approached me. I instantly stopped laughing and shot him a death glare.

"Yeah she does… and Caitlyn helped her put it all together," Nate said and Caitlyn stopped laughing.

We both shot our… (Friends? boyfriends?) A death glare.

"Oh really? How about we hear a little something?" Maria asked oh so nicely.

Caitlyn smiled big as she searched through her music files. Once she found it, she nodded to me letting me know that it's all set up. I sent her a weary smile.

"Uh… this is a song that I wrote, no long ago. It's really short though. I didn't have time to finish it… songwriter's block," I explained.

"That's fine… go on ahead. Whenever you're ready," Maria said.

"Ok…umm this song is called 'This Is Me' written by me, produced by Caitlyn Gellar," I said. I nodded to Caitlyn as a cue for her to start the song. Here goes nothing…

* * *

(**Mitchie…**Shane…_Both…_Mitchie talking or thinking).

"**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I had this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know**

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's to far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

I was jus about to tell Caitlyn to cut the music when….

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
_I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

**This is the real, this is me**  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
_

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
**This is me**  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
**Yeah**

_Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me."_

Shane and I ended up being pretty close. As soon as the song ended, everyone burst into applause!

"That was fabulous!!! You have to sing that at the concert tomorrow!" Maria exclaimed, "Have you two done that before?"

Shane and I jus looked at each other and blushed. "Anyways… you two have to sing that song tomorrow at the concert…no questions asked… Mitchie that was amazing! I might have a recording with your name on it… what do you say?" Maria asked me. I have no clue what to say, I jus smiled my megawatt smile…this is going to be interesting.

* * *

**so.... what you think? remember how once in a while, Jason wasnt with them? well you found out now! Yes...Jason was with Ella... i'm not sure what to call Shane and Mitchie's 'outting'...was it a date or not? hmm... important questions! that obviously i know the answer.. and you will soon! and what was Caitlyn doing with Nate? they've seem to be getting closer, no? well.. you'll find out about them later... so yeah, anyways.. please review!!! 5 reviews and new chapter?**


	16. last concert! part 1

**hey guys! such nice reviews, no? i hope everyone is having a great holiday!**

**so... jus to tell you all, this chapter is like the LONGEST chapter i've ever written so i divided up into two parts...ahhh!!! **

**anyways, enjoy!!! hopefully....**

* * *

Mitchie

"_Today's the last day of the Connect 3's tour across America. Connect 3's manger states, 'this is not the last time you'll see these boys… they're coming out with a world tour soon, so there's something to look forward to.' On with tonight's concert… there will be guest appearances, unfortunately we cannot reveal to the public. It's err…a surprise for all of us. Shane dropped a hint of possibly new songs and new singers? Said to be THE best concert for it's ending… no wait… beginning. I'm Gigi Gossip here with the latest news on Hot Tunes. Up next, we have us here Tess Tyler talking about her up coming album…"_

I shut off the television. I have no idea how am I going to do this. There is so much more to do, or so I keep telling myself.

**rOckStaRxSGreY: hey babe**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: hey rockstar! What's up?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: nothing. Jus wanna check up on what you're doing.**

_iNiViSBLEGiRLx0x0: u could've called me u know. U do have my number._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: but what fun would that b? this IS how we met… =]**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: true, true. Anyways, I'm doing nothing…_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: lies! U have 2 b doing something. u r talking 2 me. that's 1 thing.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: ok? but I'm jus sitting here in the dining room eating a snack. n talking to u._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: eating a snack? at 10:30 in the morning… wouldn't that b called breakfast? lol.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: yes eating a snack… I ate breakfast like two hours ago._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: wow… now u want me 2g and get a snack =[ thanks a lot… (sarcasm)**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: lol! Well… you're very welcome! N u can't be mad at me…_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: I can if I want to.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: no u cant… u love me too much to =D_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: your right, I do love you…**

oh God… wait… did he mean that in a friend way or more then that? Ah!!! Whoa!

**

* * *

**

Caitlyn

I walk into the dining room talking to Nate on my cell…

"You can't do that! That's so mean!" I say into the phone. I see Mitchie sitting there staring blankly at the screen. I walk over to her as I can hear Nate saying, "yeah I am!"

"Uh Mitch?" I say waving my hand in front of her face. She still continues to jus sit there and stare blankly at it. Nate went on, on how he's going to something, something.

"Uh Mitchie?" I repeat, no reply, "Mitchie? MITCHIE CHARLOTTE TORRES!!!" finally she snaps out of it.

"Is everything ok honey?" Nate asks me.

"Uh I think so… I call you back," I said and hung up the phone.

I turned to Mitchie, "are you ok?"

She slightly nods then points to the screen. I look at the IM conversation she was having with Shane.

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: lol! Well… you're very welcome! N u can't be mad at me…_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: I can if I want to.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: no u cant… u love me too much to =D_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: your right, I do love you…**

Now I get why she froze. Shane jus admitted that he like, no loves, her! He kept typing.

**rOckStaRxSGreY: Mitchie?**

**rOckStaRxSGreY: Mitch u there?**

**rOckStaRxSGreY: Mitchie? Please answer me… if it's about what I said, I'm sorry…**

**rOckStaRxSGreY: Mitchie…?**

I knew that Mitchie isn't going to reply due to shock, so I replied….

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: sorry Shane, but I have to borrow Mitchie for a few minutes.. that ok?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: Caitlyn? uh yeah I guess. But please bring her back asap! **

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: Yeah it's me u dick-wad! Alright I will… gosh boy, keep it in ya pants. Lol! Brb! _

**rOckStaRxSGreY: what'd u mean?**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: (rolls eyes!) nvm… now stop typing…. We'll brb!!!!_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: fine!**

"Mitchie…" I started out. I can tell she's still in shock.

"Yeah," she says looking down.

"You have to talk to him! Maybe he jus meant it in a friendly way," I tried to stay positive even though I know that he really does like her and so does she.

"But what if he meant more? Like more the friends?! Caitlyn!!! Help me!!!" she says sort of freaking out.

"I'M TRYING!" didn't mean to outburst, "well, do you like him?" I asked her. I watch her as she fiddles with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, yeah obviously… he's become one of my best friends!" she says. Gosh…Mitchie can be so thick headed!

"No… I meant more then that," I ask her. Mitchie gives me a confused look, then the concept I'm passing her comes across.

"Oh… well… I don't know," Mitchie says softly.

"You do! What you're telling yourself, it jus a bunch of bull! You know you like him. And he likes you. So I'm suggesting that you get off your lazy ass and take the move he's handing to you!" I said. Wow… even I didn't know my advice could be so wise.

She jus sat there in shock of my outburst, yet again, and that face of surrendering appeared on her face. "You're right. I do like him, and if what he said is true….now what?" Mitchie asks me. Hmm…I never came across that problem yet. Now what do they do? I left Mitchie in the living room and into the dining room where her laptop is.

**rOckStaRxSGreY: when you look me in the eyes**

**rOckStaRxSGreY: and tell me that you love me**

**rOckStaRxSGreY: everything's alright**

**rOckStaRxSGreY: when you're right here by my side**

**rOckStaRxSGreY: when you look me in the eyes**

**rOckStaRxSGreY: I catch a glimpse of heaven**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: whoa there boy! Before you keep typing the rest of the song_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: hey! =]**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: yeah hi to u too…I hope u know that this is Caitlyn right…_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: yeah I figured that when u insulted me. where's Mitchie? I hope u didn't kill her or something.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: ha, ha. Your soooo funny. (sarcasm!) no I didn't kill her, she's my best friend y would I do that? Anyways… listen I need you 2 call Mitchie and ask her out._

**rOckStaRxSGreY: idk cuz you're a psycho bitch? ;p and how can I listen 2 u when your IMing me? don't u mean read?**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: stfu! (rolls eyes) I'm gonna ignore that. Like I was saying…call Mitchie and ask her out!!!_

"Who are you talking to?" Mitchie asks when she enters the room. I X'ed out the conversation.

"Oh nobody, jus you know… Nate," I said uneasily. I turn back to her laptop and signed her out. Jus as she was about to say something, her phone rang. Yes! Saved by the phone!

"Hello?" Mitchie answers, I got up and stood next to her, close enough to hear their conversation.

"Hey Mitch… its Shane," the phone said.

"Uh huh… err… what's up?" she asks as she turns around to face the wall. I hurried to her other side and listened.

"Nothing much. Jus wanted to make sure you girls are getting ready for the concert tonight. You have to be there at uh… 4, maybe 5 o'clock," Shane answered.

"Oh ok. Yeah, we should start getting ready," Mitchie agrees nervously. Why so nervous?

"Yeah… hey listen. Is Caitlyn around you by any chance?" Shane asked. I pulled away from Mitchie's ear and turned her so she faces me. 'I'm not here!' I mouthed to her. To bad she don't listen!

"Uh yeah…actually she's right in front of me," she said smirking. I rushed back to her side to listen on in.

"Can you get away from her? I kinda need to tell you something," he says.

I shot Mitchie a 'don't-you-dare' look. She smiled and said, "uh ok." She starts to walk away, but I grab her wrist. Mitchie turns around and looks at me. 'Don't go!' I mouthed to her. She jus giggled and shook me off. Then ran upstairs to her room. I caught up, but unfortunately wasn't fast enough. Sigh…

**

* * *

**

Shane

I hear some running from the other end and a slamming of a door. "Ok… I ditched her. hopefully she isn't at my door trying to listen in," she giggles.

"Umm, ok…" I said. Gosh! How am I gonna ask her? might as well start with something like, "Mitchie…"

"Yup?" she says.

Here goes nothing… "do you like me?" I ask her. Wow! I sound like a six year old.

"In what way?" she says shyly.

"As in, more then a friend?" I questioned.

She pauses for a minute then says, "to be honest, yeah I do. Do you like me?"

"Of course I do…" I say. I'm grinning like mad over here! I look around my room hoping that something could catch my eye, distract all this excitement and nerves I'm getting. I spot a shadow holding a phone, pacing back and forth. Ha, ha. Imagine that's Mitchie! Lol!

**

* * *

**

Mitchie

Ok, so I'm pacing around in my room. The quietness over the phone is jus intense! "So…" I said as I sat down on the floor.

"So…" he says.

"Now what?" I ask him. I mean come on, how hard is it to say would you like to go out with me?

"Mitchie… would you like to umm…." Shane stutters.

"Umm what?" I taunt. Right outside my door I heard a 'JUS ASK HER OUT ALREADY!!!' as someone passes my door. I started laughing hysterically. Caitlyn, and her impatientness.

"What's so funny?" Shane asks me.

"Nothing… its jus…" I started laughing again. I can only imagine what Shane would've said if he heard her, "you were saying?"

"Mitchie Torres… wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" Shane asks so quickly, all I heard was 'would' and 'friend'.

"What?" I ask him, "sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Uh…" he started out and then took a deep breath. I did the same. I didn't even know I was holding my breath, "Mitchie Charlotte Torres. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I wanted to say yes! But my breath was caught in my throat. I couldn't bring myself to say yes.

"Mitchie? It's ok if you say no… we could still be friends…" he trailed off, his voice filled with hurt.

"Oh sorry Shane. I like dazed out," I heard a thump on the door, "let me text you." We both hung up and I texted him…

_Shane, I don't want to be friends. But I'd love to be your girlfriend. _

_Love always, Mitchie._

I closed my phone and walked out to see Caitlyn on the floor with a glass cup in her hand.

"Uh… I was drinking water. Yum!" She said. She brought the cup to her mouth and pretended that there was still water at the bottom and she 'finished it'. "So… what happened?" she asked me.

"Oh nothing… he jus told me to have fun tonight," I lied. I looked really serious, even though my insides were laughing hysterically.

"Ok?" she said, and with that she walked away. _New message!_

_**Yay! Love you too Mitchie! –Shane**_

_On one condition – Mitchie_

_**& what condition is that? –S&M**_

_That we keep this between us? no one else? –M&S_

_**Good! cuz I don't want paps to be harassing us &/or u. not even Nate or Cait? – S&M**_

_Nope… not even them g2g –Smitchie_

_**Smitchie? I love it! Bye love –Smitchie **_

_Jocker much? Lol bye – Smitchie_

"CAITLYN!!!" I yelled. She came in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah Mitch?" She said.

"We better start getting ready. Shane is sending the limo in like an 2 hours," I informed her. That, is true.

"Yes ma'am," Caitlyn says sarcastically as she walks away. I smiled and walked back into my room. I can't wait to see my boyfriend!

**

* * *

**

Caitlyn

I checked my appearance once again in the mirror before calling Nate. Ugh! What's the point? It's not like he can see me through the phone!

"Hey baby," Nate answers.

"Hey babe. Whatcha doin?" I ask him

"Nothing really, jus here at the concert hall already. What about you?" He says.

"Why so early?" I giggle, "jus kidding! I know why. Shane there yet?"

"Yeah he is. He was texting, now he's straightening his hair," he informed me, "why?"

"I don't know. There's no use in getting them together. I tried that earlier," I rolled my eyes.

"And???" Nate pressed on.

"Nothing! Mitchie came out from her room and I asked her what they talked about cause the stupid glass trick didn't work this time and she jus said that he said that he'll be sending a limo and for us to get ready. Makes no sense I know," I said sitting down on my bed. I sighed before opening my mouth again, "we gonna do anything about it?"

"Nah… they'll get together soon, you watch," he reassured me.

Jus then Mitchie hollered from the bottom steps, "Caitlyn! Come on we gotta go! The limo's here!"

"Sorry honey, but the limo's here. I see you later?" I said.

"It's ok sweetie. See you soon… bye!" he said.

"Bye!" and I hung up. I rushed down carrying my laptop, (no duh!) and saw Mitchie standing at the door. "What about Liz?" I asked her.

"Liz is at work. She said she'll be meeting us there after the weekly meeting they have," Mitchie said. We walked out to the limo where the driver held the door for us. Once inside, Mitchie asks me, "You know what?"

"What?" I ask her.

"You never told me what you and Nate were doing yesterday" she finished. I froze. She didn't know about that.

"What? Nate and I didn't do anything yesterday. I didn't even see him like at all," I lied.

"Mmmmhmmm… sure…then how come you two came in hand and hand?" she smirked. I blushed hard, which caused her to smile like crazy! "Tell me!" she demanded.

"I'll tell you later" I trailed off. Seeing how her smile faded, I knew I won. I looked out the window, yesterday was perfect.

_Flashback!_

"_I won't!" called Shane as he and Mitchie entered the limo. I watched as the limo drove away and Nate pulled up in his car._

"_Hey Cait…" he said._

"_Hey Nate!" I greeted. He gave me a quick yet sweet kiss. "So… what are we doing?" I asked him._

"_How about we have a picnic right here?" Nate said. We interlaced out fingers and walked out back. We had a picnic on the soft grass, talking about everything and anything._

"_Nate…" I started. I was leaning against him, and we took turns feeding each other strawberries covered with whipped cream._

"_Yeah?" he answered._

"_What are we going to tell the rest of Connect 3, as well as Mitchie?" I asked him. I hate not telling my best friend._

"_About us?" he questioned._

"_Uh yeah…" I said in a 'duh' tone._

"_Well if Shane and Mitchie get together, then we'll tell them… mkay?" he says._

_I sat up. "Ok," I agreed. We leant in and kissed, but was rudely interrupted by his phone. We pulled back and I started to clean up until he stopped and pulled me into his chest, causing me to giggle. _

"_Hello?" he answered the phone. I tried to wrestle out of his arms, but no use; he jus tightened his grip around me._

_Nate had a brief talk with the person and then called Shane. "What was that about?" I asked as he waited for Shane to answer. _

"_Oh! Our manager wants to see us," he replies. Then he got up and walked away as soon as Shane answered, "Hey Shane! It's Nate!..."_

_While they were talking, I managed to clean up our picnic. Nate closed his phone and walked back to me. "You have to go right?" I asked, even though I know the answer is yes._

"_Yeah… but I want you to come with me," Nate said picking up the picnic basket._

"_No, no. I wouldn't want to intrude," I said walking towards the back door._

"_But I want you to come with me… please for me?" he gave me a sweet puppy face._

_I was jus about to protest when he kissed me. We pulled apart for oxygen. That's when I said annoyed, "Fine… and that's no fair! You shouldn't be doing that jus to get me to say yes!"_

_Nate chuckled in response and we walked to his car._

_End of flashback._

_

* * *

_**_so... what Nate and Caitlyn did was a mystery now solved! yay! i was going to put Jason in this part, but decided against it. we'll find out how Jason and Ella met sometime in later chapters. and what about Smitchie?!?! well they're fine... lmao! so.. it'd be much greatful if you reviewed? pwease?_**


	17. last concert! part 2

**heyy!!! welcome to part two! read on.... read on!**

* * *

Mitchie

We arrived there a lot quicker than I thought we would be. Caitlyn is still looking out the window. What's gotten into her lately? I like barely see her and she's either on her phone or laptop.

"Cait, we're here," I said. No use, that girl is still glued to the window. "Yo Caitlyn!" still daydreaming. "Caitlyn Alyson Geller!" I said throwing a fluffy pillow at her.

"HEY!!! What the fuck?" she says.

I smirked. "Thinking about Nate? And BTW we're here," I say watching her blush.

"For your information, I wasn't thinking about Nate. Come on, let's go," she said as the driver opened the door and she climbed out. I sighed and followed her suit.

We walked through the stage door after what happened the first time. We were greeted by some crew workers and band mates that recognized us from the last time. "Hey Liz!" I called out.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn! How's your day so far?" she asks us while handing us our all access passes.

"Great!" I say. "Awesome!" Caitlyn says.

"That's nice to hear. I would love to stay and chat, but unfortunately, I have to help Tess in her dressing room," Liz says while rolling her eyes.

"Whoa! Tess… as in Tess Tyler?" I asked in shock.

"Unfortunately… why?" Liz asked.

"Oh nothing…" I said quickly. Liz eyed me up and down. Then looked at Cait like 'you –know-what-she's-talking-about?' Caitlyn shook her head no. Liz jus left us standing there.

"So… what do we go now?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Go find Connect 3?" I suggested. Caitlyn gave me a small smile, grabbed my hand, and ran in one direction.

"Can you let go of me before you pull my arm out of its socket?!?!?!?!" I screamed as she dragged me. We suddenly stopped and I rubbed my shoulder. "Geez woman… would you calm down?" I said.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "We're here!" she says smiling.

She opened the door and walked in. I jus followed her. Caitlyn immediately went over to Nate who is playing his guitar softly. I went over to Shane. He's jus sitting there…reading a book?! Shocker!

"Hey boyfriend," I said quietly.

"Hey girl! You're here!" Shane says and kisses me.

"What's up?" I said.

"Reading…" he said. Thank you Capt. Obvious!

"What are you reading?" I grab the book from his hands. "A Wrinkle in Time?!" Shane blushes deep red.

"Yeah… it's like my favorite book," he snapped and grabbed the book out of my hands.

"Aww… I'm sorry. Its jus a shock. Most guys I've met hate books," I said sitting on his lap. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me into him. I giggle until the stage manager comes in.

"Guys… its 6. You should start getting warmed up," and he walks out the door.

"Move Torres" he says out loud. "Cause you're gonna distract me," he whispers in my ear.

"On the contrary, it wouldn't be my fault," I smirked as Shane grabs my waist and kisses my cheek.

Jason runs into the room, "guys they want a sound check one last time" and he disappears with the guys following suit.

**

* * *

**

The concert! -Caitlyn

Demi Lovato opened for them again. Right now, we're standing backstage watching the guys perform, no duh! Demi and Selena are talking about something, I wasn't really paying attention. Sorry for me to be paying attention to my boyfriend. Yes, yes. Nate Black is my boyfriend. Don't tell Mitchie, please! I don't know why I didn't tell her yet, I jus haven't. Besides she'll kill me for telling all of you out there before her. But hey! You're the one who's reading what's going on…am I right??? Speaking of Mitchie…Mitchie is type nervous. So nervous, she's making me nervous! But she'll get over it.

"Hey Caitlyn," I turn to see Tess Tyler.

"Umm…hi?" I said more of a question.

"So… is it true that you're going out with Nate Black?" she asks me. Demi and Selena stopped chatting, even Mitchie stopped pacing. Shit! Now what do I say?

"Where'd you hear that from?" I asked her.

"Oh! So it is true!" Tess says smirking.

"I didn't confirm whether or not if it's true. I jus asked where'd you hear that from?" I said irritated.

"But you didn't deny that you two are," she says while examining her nails.

"Tess…I am not dating Nate Black! Now where'd you hear that from?" I said as calm as I can be.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Who else would I hear that from? Miley duh!" she said.

Tears were forming in my eyes. I turned around and ran out through the closest exit I could find. Absent-mindly, I ran into the boy's dressing room and sat on the couch. Luckily only one tear fell from both eyes, not a whole lot. Demi, Selena, and Mitchie came in a matter of seconds later.

"What's wrong Cait?" Selena asks as she takes a seat next to me. Mitchie sits on my other side and Demi sat on the floor.

"Nothing," I lied. I looked down at my hands, found them more interesting.

"Seriously Caitlyn… what's wrong? Miley's a bitch, all she wants is Nate, and we all know that Nate will never look her way," Mitchie says which made me giggle.

"Word! Besides, you have us. If she intimidates you, you have us to back you up. Plus Connect 3," Demi says as she holds my hand.

"You're right guys. Miley's whatever, but Nate's all mine," I smiled at the thought of Nate.

"Speaking of Nate... what's going on between you two?" Selena asked me. Fuck.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, trying to hide the blush that has formed. Luckily, Liz came to my rescue.

"Guys! I've been looking everywhere for you four! Tess is performing, then Connect 3 and then you Mitchie. So you four should be heading back to the stage," Liz said. They groaned cause then they wouldn't be able to interrogate me but I smiled happily. We walked back to the back of the stage as Tess jus finished her song.

"…_**Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see  
All we can become  
We can shine  
Like the sun  
If we believe that 2 stars are brighter than one**_

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... look at you  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... look at me

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... look at you  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... look at me"

The audience applauded and she waved and smiled then winked at Shane. Ugh! Barf! I barely know her and I hate her. I rolled my eyes and clapped slowly as she got off stage. Connect 3 came back on stage. They sang yet another smash hit, 'Burnin' Up'.

Once they finished, Shane took the mic. It's time for Mitchie to go up onstage.

"How's everyone tonight?!" Shane screamed; he got some loud cheers in response.

"We have one of our good friends here tonight. Let's welcome her shall we?!" Shane asked and got some cheers.

"I present to you…Mitchie Torres!!!" Shane announced as Mitchie took a deep breath and walked out on stage. We girls back here cheered our hearts out as Mitchie walked out. She smiled big as the music began to play its familiar tune. She first sang 'Shadow' giving the guys time to breathe. Then she started the oh-so-familiar 'This is me'. The audience, not knowing what was going to happen, watched her in amazement until Shane came out and joined her. Everyone cheered loudly, including us, when they finished in their familiar pose. They turned to the audience and smiled. Mitchie ran off stage to us. We complimented her and congratulated her as Tess walked over.

"That was good for an amateur," she snickered.

"Tess…" I started but was held back from Mitchie before I attacked her.

"What?! She is… I mean come on… her voice is stingy, her music is stupid, and her outfits make me wanna puke on them. **(A/N: I know I got that from Hannah Montana. Couldn't resist…)** She doesn't have what it takes to be a star," Tess said.

"Tess you shouldn't be talking!" Selena snapped.

"What are you talking about? I'm five times better then her. I know what it takes. And one day, Shane will see that we are meant to be," Tess stated.

"YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS!" I exclaimed.

"Shane is practically Mitchie's anyways, so do us all a favor and get over yourself!" Demi said.

"Whatever, like Shane will date her," and Tess walked away. Mitchie was on the verge of tears.

"She's right you know… I don't have what it takes to be a celeb. I'll never get to be at the top, doing what I love most," Mitchie said quietly, "and Shane... he deserves somebody, and not a nobody like me."

"Mitchie… you don't mean that. You have a lot of talent! And don't forget, you have a recording deal practically in your hands," I said. Selena and Demi gave me a 'you-never-mentioned-that-part" look. I smiled sheepishly at them.

"Cait's right. You're awesome! Better then me!" Demi says. **(A/N: Oxymoron =D) **

"Thanks guys. What would I be if I didn't have great friends like you," Mitchie says. We all 'awe' and hugged.

"Oh and BTW Shane and I are JUS friends!" she exclaimed. We jus rolled our eyes and gave her a 'yeah-right' look.

"So to finish the night, we're gonna sing a new song, 'Lovebug'!" Shane said as the crowd cheered, "1-2-3-4!"

"**_Called you for the first time yesterday  
I finally found the missing part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_**

**_Now I'm speechless, over the edge, and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_**

**_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
Beautiful but you don't even try  
(you don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find_**

**_Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_**

**_I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless baby can't you see?_**

**_Now I'm..._**

**_Now I'm speechless, over the edge of this, breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again  
[oh] Love Bug again"_**

**_

* * *

_**

yes! and the chapter is finished! (applauses)

now who agrees that Tess was pretty bitchy this part, but hey somebody has to be... and where did Taylor go? shouldnt she be here too? nahh....she has a restraining order against Tess, as Tess has for her. Drama drama drama... that's a girl's world, and guys are jus strung into it...

i put Smitchie and Naitlyn together! yay! arent you all relieved? the only problem now is... Jason and Ella... what's going on between the two of them? how'd they meet? and Naitlyn...will they ever tell? as the same goes to our golden couple, smitchie...will anyone find out?!!?!? only i know the answers! lol!

please review.... like it? hate it? any thoughts? tell me! 5-7 reviews and next chapter?


	18. uncover Hollywood party

**hey people!!! i love yall reviews! they make me laugh...keep em up ok?**

**so what do i have to say about this chapter... well be aware that i pretty much have an overactive imagination so whatever is said or done, remember that its jus fiction... i have no clue if this really does go on... anyways... read on!**

* * *

Mitchie

"THIS PLACE IS WOW!" I screamed over the music.

"YEAH, IT IS! I'M GOING TO THE MENS ROOM! STAY HERE FOR ME BABE?" Shane screamed back. I nodded since screaming was pointless. Shane kissed me quick and left. You're probably wondering where the hell are you. Well… let's go back to the end of yesterday's concert shall we?

* * *

_Connect 3 jus finished their concert. Now we (being Cait, Sel, Demi, Connect 3, and me) are all in the boys' dressing room chilling for a little bit. Tess didn't come (thank God); she had to leave right away due to her mother asking her if she wanted to go on tour with her for the rest of the summer. Which, we all knew, Tess would be excited about. So here we are, chilling and talking about the most random things when the last person we see comes strolling in._

"_Hey people!" Miley said._

"_Hi Miley," we said in annoyance._

"_So… listen… Mandy and I are throwing a party tomorrow night at my house. The 'rents are out and the siblings have plans of their own. So you guys are coming or what? Everybody is going to be there… and I mean EVERYBODY! So you want in?" Miley asked. I swear if she says 'SO' one more time I'm gonna lose it!_

"_Well… I'll go if Caitlyn's going," Nate said and we all look at Cait._

"_I'm only going if Demi's going…" Caitlyn says and we all turn to Demi._

"_I'll go if Selena's up for it," Demi said and we all look at Sel._

"_Can I bring Jake?" Selena asked and Miley nodded, "well then I'll go if Jake agrees to go and Mitchie comes."_

"_I'm only going if Shane's going," I said._

"_I'll go if Jason agrees to," Shane said. We all turn to Jason who is looking at a birdhouse magazine. _

"_Why are you all looking at me?" he says. We all groaned… _

"_Party or not Dude…" Nate says._

"_Can I bring my girlfriend?" Jason asked._

"_And who is she?" Miley asked. That was the question that was going through all our minds._

"_Ella… so… can I bring her?" Jason asked._

_Miley sighs and says, "Yeah I guess so… So I'll see you ALL there??" I clutch my hand into a fist but Caitlyn held my arm down._

"_Yeah" we said at different times._

"_Awesome! So, I'll see you there!" she said and started to walk out._

_As soon as she was out of sight, I asked, "What's with her and that word 'So'?" _

_Everyone jus laughed and went back to what we were talking about before the interruption._

* * *

So that's where we are now… we are at a party at Miley's house. It's filled with Disney stars and other teen celebs. Selena went off with her boyfriend to the dance floor. Jason disappeared. Nate and Caitlyn went to go get a snack. And Demi is dancing with… I think is Tony Oller. I can't really tell in this lighting. "Hey there pretty lady," a voice said. I look up to see Mitchell Musso.

"Uh…hi?" I said as he took a seat next to me.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Mitchell asks me.

"Look Mitchell… one, I'm not interested… and two, I have a boyfriend," I said and got off the couch.

"At least tell me you're name!" Mitchell screams over the music.

"Alice," **(A/N: it's the first name that came to my mind.) **I screamed back and pushed through people to get to the kitchen. When I got there, I saw Zac and Vanessa making out. Corbin and some star I didn't recognize spiked the punch. Moises Arias was talking to Jake T. Austin about a girl they saw. I walked to the punch bowl to catch another couple making out. "Excuse me," I said but they didn't move. I walked around them and grabbed a cup and poured myself a drink. I wanted to go back, but the couple is still making out. "Excuse me," I said. I tried to move around them, but wasn't successful. "Excuse me!" I screamed. Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they're doing and looked at me. The couple pulled away from each other and to my surprise, its Cait and Nate.

**

* * *

**

Caitlyn

Oh shit! Mitchie's here. "Hey Mitch" I said uneasily.

"Hi to you too," she said. Everyone in the kitchen went back to what they were doing.

"You enjoying the party?" I asked her.

"Uh huh," Mitchie replies, "and I can see you're enjoying it."

"Can I talk to you outside please? Like now?" I said and grabbed her wrist. I led her through the crowd of people and we finally got outside where there are a few people swimming and a few standing around talking.

"What's up?" she says casually.

"How do I say this right..." I said looking around the yard.

"I'm listening," Mitchie says, not making this any easier.

"Ok… well you see, Nate and I were making out because…" I trailed off. She's going to hate me!

"…because you're both two teenagers with raging hormones?" she said and we laughed.

"No… well because we're kinda together," I said looking down.

"Ok?" she says. I looked up at her.

"You're not mad? Or upset?" I asked her. Wow, she took that better then I thought.

"Of course not… besides… I've been keeping a secret from you too," Mitchie says.

"Well… what is it?" I pressed on.

"Shane and I are together," She said trying not to smile. I shrieked unbelievably loud that everyone in the yard's staring at me. "Shh!!! Keep it down!" Mitchie whispers harshly at me.

"Sorry," I whisper back. Everyone was still staring at us. "Go on about ya biz!" I said to everyone. I turned my attention back to Mitchie. "No…" I said not believing what she told me. She smiled softly at me and nodded.

"Well that's awesome! Cause, Nate and I were thinking that if you and Shane got together then we'll tell you about us. How long have ya'll gone out?" I asked her.

Mitchie laughed and answered, "Yesterday."

"Nate owes me a twenty," I muttered.

"What?" Mitchie said.

"Nate and I betted on whether you two would get together or not. I betted that you two would get together this weekend, and he gave ya'll a week," I informed her. She gave a fake hurt look which jus made me laugh.

"Come on, let's go back. Their probably looking for us," Mitchie said. I nodded and we pushed through the mass of teenage bodies.

**

* * *

**

Shane (meanwhile)

I came out of the bathroom looking for Mitchie, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I walked into the kitchen, to find Miranda Cosgrove getting a drink. **(A/N: I was watching iCarly when I wrote this part)**

"Hey Miranda," I said casually.

"Hey…Shane right? From Connect 3?" she said grabbing a water bottle.

"Yeah," I said back.

"Last night's concert rocked!" she commented. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks… you were there?" I asked, wow I sound stupid.

"Yeah… so, you enjoying Miley's party?" Miranda said as she brushed a strand hair out of her face.

"Uh… its ok I guess… I kinda lost somebody," I admitted. Miranda laughed.

"How can you lose somebody? Wait, ignore that. At Miley's party you tend to do that," she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah… can you help me?" I asked her.

"Sure, who you looking for?" Miranda said setting down her drink.

"Well, you know the girl that I was singing with last night?" I asked her and she nodded, "yeah, her."

Miranda's eyes bugged out! "Shane! You brought a newbie to THIS party?!" she sort of screamed at me. I stepped back and nodded. "Shane, you better find her before something happens!"

We rushed out of the kitchen to the dance floor. I pushed my way through and somehow lost Miranda. Why is everyone ditching me? I finally got to sliding doors and spotted Caitlyn talking to Mitchie. Sigh, what a relief. I took a seat on the couch when Jesse McCartney sat next to me.

"Sup Shane," he said.

"Hey… nothing, jus waiting for my girl to come back," I said.

"Cool. Cool." He said.

"So, what you think of this party?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's good I guess. Finally a party that paps don't know about," he said and I laughed.

"True, true," I said and then spotted Mitchie and Caitlyn come in, "listen man, I'll catch you later." We do that 'man-shake' and I walked over to where I spotted the girls, and apparently Nate. I wrapped my arms around Mitchie and she screamed, "I have a boyfriend!!!"

"Yeah I know," I said and let go of her. She turned around and slapped me playfully.

"That's not funny… you scared me!" Mitch said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"You know you love me," I said and kissed her nose.

Mitchie shoved me lightly and said, "You're so full of yourself."

"Whatever," I said; "would you like to dance?" she nodded and led me to the dance floor, where we danced all night long (well until…well you'll find out).

**

* * *

**

Nate

Right after Smitchie left, Caitlyn and I sat on the stairs since there was no where else. But then she left me to get us water since she told me the punch has been spiked.

"Hey Nate!!!" a voice called my name. I looked up from the floor to see a drunken looking Miley.

"Fuck…Shit…Bitch" I muttered.

"Hi Miles," I said trying to seem happy that Miley is here when my expression showed that I wasn't.

"You like the party?!?!" she screamed since the music became louder.

"Uh huh," I said. Man… where's Caitlyn when you need her?

"So… you are you gonna dance with me or what?" she asked with a big attitude.

"No I'm not," I said. Miley huffed and then laughed bitterly.

"You're waiting for that bitch…uh Carly?" she said drifting slowly from side to side.

"Caitlyn," I corrected then got up and headed for the kitchen. I felt someone grab my wrist and it turned out to be Miley.

"Natey why you being like this?" she whined and getting uncomfortably closer.

"Miley! Cut it out! I have a girlfriend ok? One that I actually like and care about!" I snapped at her. Miley looked around as I looked away to the kitchen. Next thing I know, her lips are on mine. I pushed Miley off immediately and screamed, "MILEY! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!" the music stopped.

Miley jus smirked and suddenly water is being splashed all over me. I turned in the direction it came from and there is Caitlyn, clutching a water bottle, eyes filled with tears, hurt, and anger.

"I knew it was too good to be true," she says and sprints off to the front door with Sel, Demi and Mitchie.

"Caitlyn!!!" I cried out, but she jus ignored me. Way to go popstar…

* * *

**ok, so this chapter didnt come out the way i planned, buth its over and done with... **

**What's gunna happen between Nate and Caitlyn?! are they going to make up? well only i know the answer...**

**what you think? like it? hate it? loved it? not feeling it? let me know! please review!!! 5 reviews and new chapter?**


	19. Naitlyn?

**heyy!!! thanks for the fabulous reveiws... they make me smile! =] so please keep them coming... anyways... i had no idea what to write for the chapter, jus typed some words and formed sentences... so jus a heads up, sorry if this is not what you expected. so yeah read on!**

*********

**Mitchie**

"I can't believe that he did that! I'm so furious and so… so hurt!" Caitlyn cried into Demi's shoulder. We left the party and called Liz to pick us up. Selena called her mom saying it's urgent and that we're having an 'emergency sleepover'. Surprisingly, her mother didn't ask what happened and called Demi's mom to tell her the same.

"Shh… it's ok…you can cry it out," Demi said patting her back. Selena and I looked at each other and smiled sadly.

"But it doesn't make any sense," Selena said after Caitlyn calmed down a bit.

"She's right," I said, "Why would Nate cheat on you? He freaking loves you! He'll never do that."

"This is probably all Miley's doing," Selena said rolling her eyes. I swear if Miley was here right now, Caitlyn would've killed her, if looks could kill.

"But we have no proof…" Caitlyn said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

We all looked down knowing that's true. What proof do we have? Knowing that Nate loves her and would never hurt her isn't proof…

We tried everything that we thought would take her mind off Nate. It was going ok I guess until Liz came in with popcorn and asked us if we wanted to watch a movie with her. Unfortunately, we decided on watching Juno, but Caitlyn ran up stairs crying… this is going to be a long night….

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…Shane

"Shane! It jus happened… it's all Miley's fault! She was the one who kissed me! I don't even like her!" Nate went on venting his feelings, "I love her dude… I love Caitlyn… I would never want to hurt her, honestly." We're currently at my house. I'm trying to block out Nate, but how can I when he's stuffing his face with ice cream and telling me all these stories about Cait.

"You know she loves to eat cookie dough ice cream when she's sad or depressed… I bet you that she's eating it right now," Nate said taking a bite of his cookie dough ice cream. Where's Jason when you need him?! Most importantly… WHAT HAVE I'VE EVER DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!?!?

"Caitlyn told me once that kids at school don't like her and all the guys think she's ugly… but I think she's beautiful and sweet and caring and," he took a bite of his ice cream… I swear Caitlyn better get back with him in the next 5 minutes or I'm gonna have to-

_Ding! _Oh look its Mitchie….

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: hey Shane…_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: hey Mitchie… Caitlyn and Nate better get together right this instant!**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: lol! Since when did u care about them?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: WHAT?! I've always cared about them!**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: uh huh sure… anyways… what are you doing?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: well… I'm listening to Nate vent on about his feelings and memories of Cait… I probably know more of her then I do of u! No offense 2 u... this dud got it bad. What r u doing?**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: none taken… n well Selena and Demi r trying to get Caitlyn to open the door, but unfortunately she's not listening. So yeah I jus grabbed my laptop and we're sitting right outside of her door as we read… brb!!! Sel's gonna talk 2 u...._

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: hey Shane! Demi say's hi too! N e ways…what's up? Mitchie told me about lover boy…_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: hey ladies! Nothing… yeah Nate still thinks that I'm listening.**

"Ouch!" I turned away from the screen to see Nate smirking, "Dude! What was that for?!?!"

"That was for not listening to me when my world's coming to an end!" Nate shouted.

"I was too listening!" I shouted back. Good thing my parents are on a date or else they would've been down here already telling us to shut up.

He threw another pillow at me but I ducked and, clean miss. "If you were listening, then what did I jus say?!" he said and picked up another pillow.

"You were talking about how beautiful you think she is! How her hair looks like the first time you laid eyes on her! How she has that twinkle in her eye when she talks and laughs!" I shouted. Nate dropped the pillow.

"Uh… yeah that's what exactly what I jus said," he said and sat down on the floor and continued his never-ending story about Caitlyn. Pshh… I jus made that up.

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: Uh Shane? where'd you go?_

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: Shane?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: sorry… Nate attacked me for thinking that I wasn't listening.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: it's ok… and I'm gonna take a guess and you guessed what he was saying and you were right?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: uh yeah… exactly.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: lol! Hang on… Mitchie wants her laptop back… said something about Caitlyn… bye Shane!_

iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0 signed off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed. How could they jus leave me like that?! Oh goodness… now I'm stuck here listening to Nate… oh wait. (Puts hands through pockets) yes! Thank the Lord for the invention of the iPod.

**

* * *

**

Caitlyn

Mitchie gave me this confused look on her face when she handed me her laptop. "Why can't you use yours? No offense," she said.

My tearstained face looked up at her. "Cause, it's downstairs, and I don't feel like moving," I said lazily. Selena handed me a glass of water I looked at her with a look of confusion. She jus rolled her eyes.

"It helps if you drink water after crying for so long, trust me," she said. I drank it and then returned my attention back to the laptop. They came around and sat next to or behind me on my bed.

"What are you doing?" Demi asked scared if she said the wrong thing.

"I'm doing what you told me to do Dem," I said and opened up a video program.

"Whoa… I never knew I had that on my laptop," Mitchie says from behind me.

"I put it there one day cause I was bored," I said and started looking through iTunes.

"Wait, Dem… what did you tell her to do?" Selena asked. I rolled my eyes and found what I was looking for.

"I'm not sure…Cait jus tell us what you're doing," Demi says.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and started on what I was doing… "you'll see," I responded smirking. They watched me as I dragged and edited things in amazement.

"Oh my goodness… that's what you told her to do?!" Selena said after I played it for them.

"No! Cait… you can't send this to him! He'll be devastated!" Demi said.

"So… you told him to tell him either what I think at the moment or how I feel… and this explains it. Besides, if I talk to him, I'll probably end up crying," I said.

"But Cait, this is not the way to go! Don't send it!" Mitchie said getting in between me and Selena.

"Jus watch me…" I said and clicked send.

"Oh goodness" Mitchie said getting up.

"Poor Shane," Selena said getting up too.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Jus. Did. That," Demi said, jus sitting there staring at the screen. I threw my head back and laughed as I closed the laptop.

"Uh Dem…I jus did," I said smirking and stood up. She stuck her tongue at me and we all laughed.

"Come on… how about we get some cookie dough ice cream and watch a girly chick flick?" Mitchie suggested. We all agreed and raced down to the kitchen.

* * *

**not my best work, but it'll do... what do you think that Caitlyn sent Nate? **

**like it? hate it? please review! five more and new chapter? **


	20. cait's video

So... here's the chapter we've all been waiting for! uhmm... thanks for the fabulous reviews.. they are totally awesome! i had no idea how this chapter would turn out so bare with me... my friend was in the mood caitlyns in right now, so i let her read it and she jus said it was iight... like really what's that suppos to mean? so i let my sister read it (who doesnt like reading camp rock but w/e) and she ended up yelling at me for being so cruel. so.. yeah read and enjoy... (hopefully....)

* * *

******************

**Shane**

Nate's staying at me house 'til God knows how long. I'm on my laptop and Nate's baking cookies. Yeah I know, who knew… I kinda sort of yelled at him to get off his lazy ass and do something other than be all depressed. So he went into the kitchen and started baking all sorts of things.

_**You've got mail!**_

Oh cool… it's from Mitchie:

_**From: iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0**_

**Subject: (no subject)**

**To: rOckStaRxSGreY**

_**Hey Shane… its Caitlyn. Yeah I know, you're probably thinking why the hell are you contacting me from Mitchie's email? Well, cause I feel like it! Ok? Got a problem with it? Well guess what… I don't care! Anyways…I want you to know something. Play the video. Go on, play it. No, nothing scary is gonna pop out. Yeah so watch the video and make sure that Nate watches it too. That's mainly why I sent it to you cuz I know that he'll be with you most likely. And cuz Mitchie, Demi, and Selena told me where he's at.**_

_**Have a nice day!**_

_**Cait**_

_**P.S. Make sure Nate watches it… n if u try to be funny and not, well you better sleep with your eyes open cause I know where you live… yes I do, Demi and Selena told me. Have a great Day!**_

_**P.P.S. Oh! And another thing, if you don't watch it, I'll put it up on YouTube, and you don't want that. Tootles! **_

Gulp… I was right. She is a psycho bitch! She needs to be in a mental institute or something. She's probably bipolar and doesn't tell people. I wonder what she'll do if I don't tell Nate to watch it?

"Shane, what are you looking at?" Nate came up to me. He looks over me shoulder and reads the mail.

"Oh… so she'll talk to you but not me?" Nate said with disgust in his voice and walked away.

"Dude, you didn't even call her and apologize… there's no need to act all jealous. Besides, I jus got this email, AND jus read it so relax," I replied.

"Whatever," he muttered and took his cookies out of the oven.

"Come here. She did say to make sure that you watch it," I said as he grabbed a glass of milk and a few cookies. Nate sat next to me at the breakfast bar and said, "Press play…"

"This should be interesting," I muttered to myself. Thank goodness that he didn't hear me.

* * *

**Mitchie**

We're sitting in the entertainment room playing with the Wii. Looks like Cait's having fun since she hasn't broke down about Nate yet. Its Caitlyn against Demi at the moment in tennis and it's pretty funny, considering one of them keeps on knocking down that picture. Selena and I are watching them and stuffing our faces with junk food. I wonder what Shane's doing at the moment. I hope he's not watching the video…

* * *

**Shane**

I paused for a moment before clicking play. What if it's like bad or something? What if this video crushes him? Stop thinking negative Shane! Ok… positive…positive. What if this is a video with her apologizing to him? Maybe she came to her senses and-

"Well… What are you waiting for?" Nate said interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh… I was jus thinking. Anyways, here goes nothing," I said and hit play…

The first words appear on the screen:

**Hey Nate… I hope you are watching this. **

(Music plays: 7 things – Miley Cyrus) Oh God…

**I know that our whole group hates her. Now, I understand why she dedicated this song to you… I guess that's one thing that we can agree on. Anyways, Demi convinced me to tell you how I feel. And well, I can't tell you in person or over the phone, cause I'll jus end up crying. **

**Enjoy the video!**

**~*~**~*~**

(italics is Caitlyn speaking. Underlined is the name of the song. Bold is a part of a music video).

_Someone once told me… 'Check his rep, __before he cheats__ on you'._

"**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Oh… Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Oh... before he cheats..."**

_I guess I should've done that with you. 'Cause right now, I feel like I fell __face down__._

"**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough…  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough…"**

_I knew our love isn't true. I knew mine to you was honest…whereas __your love is jus a lie__._

"**You can look into my eyes  
And pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
It's nothing but a lie…"**

_You played me like a toy. How could you be so __heartless__?_

"**In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh.. How could you be so heartless?"**

_So much for __my happy ending__…_

"**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending…"**

_And while I think that my happy ending went away, I guess I should say '__thanks for the memories'__._

"**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time**  
**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"…"**

_We took a lot of pictures. You know the sketch one you loved of us? I guess its jus another __picture to burn__._

"…**So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn…"**

(Shows a picture of Nate, burning).

"**Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..."**

_I think I'm __over you__…_

"…**I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you."**

_But I have this annoying little voice in my head telling me not to let you go. Telling me you're the one for me. But __is it you__?_

"**Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?  
Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me? (Could you be?)  
Could you be the one I need?"**

_No. I'm jus gonna ignore the little voice. 'Cause you know what? You're __jus too little too late__._

"**It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)…"**

_You hurt me. Don't even __apologize__._

"**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late…"  
**

_I want you to do me a favor and leave me alone. Gone on and __get out__ of my life…_

"**Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)"**

_I guess this is goodbye Nate. __Goodbye to you__…_

"**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to…"**

_I love you Nate, but this is too much for me. __I gotta go my own way__._

"**I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way."**

Then another song started playing. While it was playing, pictures of Nate and Cait appeared.

"**Did it cross your mind boy  
Did it ever cross your mind boy  
The fears that I would face  
knowing I would never see your face  
I miss you baby every day and night  
it just ain't right  
did it every cross your mind boy  
you would break my heart  
knowing that you would break this soul apart  
these tears of mine I cry so hard at night  
it just ain't right**

did it ever cross your mind  
that I'd be left behind  
did you ever stop to think  
you'd lose me in a blink  
did it ever cross your mind  
I thought we said for life  
did it ever cross your mind  
no and that just ain't right  
no, no it just ain't right  
no, no it just ain't right

Miss you now your gone  
beat down and trying so hard to move on  
I'll face up now I'm lying to myself  
it just ain't right  
did it ever cross your mind boy  
'Cuz I've had time to think  
and all my friends are watching as I sink  
nothing no one can do to help  
its just ain't right

did it ever cross your mind  
that I'd be left behind  
did you ever stop to think  
you'd lose me in a blink  
did it ever cross your mind  
I thought we said for life  
did it ever cross your mind  
no and that just ain't right  
no, no it just ain't right  
no, no it just ain't right

(Now shows pictures of Caitlyn and some other guy).**  
**

**now your gone  
I'm trying, trying to move on  
now your gone  
I'm trying, trying to move on  
now your gone  
I'm trying, trying to move on  
now your gone  
did it ever cross your mind**

did it ever cross your mind  
that I'd be left behind  
did you ever stop to think  
you'd lose me in a blink  
did it ever cross your mind  
I thought we said for life  
did it ever cross your mind  
no and that just ain't right  
no, no it just ain't right  
no, no it just ain't right  
no, no it just ain't right  
no, no it just ain't right"

(Caitlyn comes to view).

_We both know what you did hurt Nate. And this video showed you how I'm feeling right now. I jus wanna say it was nice meeting you and hope you have a nice life. I'll always love you Nate, but not at the moment. See you around,_

_~Caitlyn._

_**~*~**~*~**_

I watched as the screen went blank and that replay button appeared. I faced Nate. He sat there with tears streaming down his face.

"I have to get her back," he says softly. "I jus have to!" he screams and falls to the floor. "I miss her. I want my Caitlyn back," he kept repeating.

"Don't worry man," I said crouching down next to him, "we're gonna get her back for you… I have a plan."

"What are we going to do?" Nate asked. He finally calmed down.

I paused for a moment. "Well…"

* * *

**Songs used (in order) **

**1- 7 things: Miley cyrus....2- before he cheats: carrie underwood... 3- face down: red jumpsuits apparatus... 4- your love is just a lie: simple plan... 5- heartless: kanye west... 6- my happy ending: avril lavigne... 7- thanks for the memories: fall out boy... 8- picture to burn: taylor swift... 9- over you: chris daughtry... 10- is it you: cassie... 11-too little too late: jojo... 12- apologize: one republic... 13- get out: jojo... 13- goodbye to you: michelle branch... 14- gotta go my own way: vanessa hudgens... 15- did it ever cross your mind boy: vanessa hudgens.**

**So.... what you think? like it? hate it? any comments? please review!!! 5 more and new chapter?**


	21. i'm sorry

heyy!!! sorry to keep you all waiting... ive been so busy, i barely have time to breathe! i wanna say thanks to all those who reivew, they put smiles on my face! lol anyways, here's chapter 20, enjoy!

**************

**Shane**

"Ok… so you got the plan?" I asked Nate and he nodded. "Good. Now let me call the girls, I'm sure they wont mind helping." I walked out of the kitchen dialing the familiar number.

"You've reached Demi," Demi said.

"Hey Dem its Shane," I said making sure she knew who it is.

"Oh hey Shane! What's up? You want me to get Mitch?" she asked.

"Oh no, no. It's fine. I uh actually wanna ask you something… if you're up for it," I said.

She must've gotten the wrong idea, "Uh… depends on what you want. As long as it don't hurt Mitchie or Cait or Sel," she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh! It's nothing bad… I promise, it's not… Jus," I trailed off then sighed, "Do you want Caitlyn and Nate to get back together or not?"

"Well DUH! They seemed so happy together. What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Ok… well first… remember how you asked Connect 3 to a BBQ?" I asked her.

"Yeah… tomorrow, for lunch… Wait! Where are you going with this?" she asked.

I took a breath, "Well…"

* * *

**Caitlyn**

Sel and Mitch are on the computer editing Sel's MySpace. I got bored watching them so I walked out back, catch some fresh air, and clear my thoughts. Maybe I was a little too harsh on Nate. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. I closed the glass door and sat on a lounge chair by the pool. As I was jus laying there thinking about nothing, I heard a low voice. I sat up, but saw no one. Laughter… ok… now I'm getting a little freaked out. I squinted, trying to make out what could be out there in the dark.

I saw a figure move, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the person screamed with me.

"Caitlyn?" the person said.

"Uh huh," I said shaking. "Ha-How d-do you-you know my name?" I stuttered. The figure moved closer and closer to me.

"Stay back you! I know ka-ra-te!" I said getting ready. Oh pa-lease! Like I really know karate.

"Right… I'm sure," the figure said sarcastically and came into the light.

"DEMI?! OMG YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!" I yelled at her and hit her playfully as she burst out laughing.

"Nothing's funny… Jus… never mind. I'll tell you another time. Oh hey listen, I gotta go," she was talking on the phone, "Yeah I know the plan… don't worry I know what I'm doing… I won't mess this up. I'm not you… yeah whatever, bye." Demi hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked nudging her with my elbow.

"Oh jus a friend," she replied as Mitchie and Selena came rushing out of the back door.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Mitchie asked.

"YOU ALRIGHT?" Selena asked.

"We're fine… jus Demi here scared the shit out of me," I said and lightly pushed Demi away from me.

"Sorry… I didn't know anyone would be out here at freaking 3 o'clock in the morning," Demi said holding her hands up.

"Whatever… Wait! What are you doing out here?" I asked looking at Demi suspiciously.

"Oh! My mom called me to tell me that we're hosting a BBQ at my house tomorrow for lunch. You up for it?" Demi asked looking like she forgot.

We all looked at each other. "Sure" we chorused and headed inside.

**********

**Sunday! BBQ at Demi's house…**

**************

**Demi**

We didn't sleep at ALL last night. When Cait went to use the bathroom, I told Mitchie and Selena Shane's plan and they seemed all for it. I guess we'll see at my house if it worked.

"Demi… Demi…" someone called me. I opened my eyes (wow I didn't even noticed I fell asleep) and saw the driver standing there.

Yawn! "Where am I?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You're home Ms. Lovato," the driver said. Wow, two hours already?

"Uh thanks Joe," I said and turn to the other girls who were happily sleeping, "Come on girls… we're here." They didn't hear me, so I took three pillows that I saw and threw them at them. They groaned as a response. "Come on you lazy asses, let's go," I said exiting the car. I was first greeted by my mom who practically ran to me as if I've been on tour and didn't take her. She hugged me tightly and I said, "Nice to see you too mom, but I saw you like two days ago."

"Well… it felt like years!" she replied, "Where's your friends?"

I turned around to see nobody there. "They're probably still in the car. I'll get them out," I said.

"Ok… well then jus lead them to the back… the guys are already here," she smiled. I looked at her confused… oh Connect 3 is already here. Mental note: don't tell Caitlyn.

After about 10 minutes of 'trying to get them out of the freaking car', they came out. They greeted my mom when we reached the back. My mom looked at Mitchie strangely, but other then that, its all good!

"Hey guys," I called out and Connect 3 turned around and smiled. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Caitlyn stopped and turned around… this is gonna be difficult. Selena stopped her and we sat down at the table to eat.

* * *

**Mitchie**

The tension between Nate and Cait was so thick; you'd have to get a freaking chainsaw to cut it. Nate would try to talk to Cait, but she jus sat there. After we ate, the plan had to go into action.

"How about some entertainment?" I suggested. They told me to say that.

"Sure… that'd be awesome! Connect 3, you wanna play something?" Selena asked.

As they headed to the front, Caitlyn whispered harshly, "You set this up… didn't you?"

"ME? Pshh… no," I replied as Cait turned around to face them. Sigh…

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Caitlyn," Nate said looking at her and Caitlyn looked back at him emotionless.

"**Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights  
But lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say**

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
But your already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
But your already on your way

**(I looked at Caitlyn as she watched Nate. A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and kept watching them). **

**  
Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go  
Then please girl, just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see  
You and me going our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late**

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me  
This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
But your already on your way

But your already on your way"

The guys ended the song. I watched Cait run inside. Nate was about to chase her when I stopped him, "Wait Nate. Let me talk to her first." I went into the living room to see Caitlyn sitting there with her knees to her chest and her chin resting on her knees as tears fell.

"Oh Caitlyn," I said and ran to her and hugged her. She sobbed, but quickly calmed down.

"I'm an idiot!" she exclaimed. Demi and Selena entered the room.

"No you're not," Selena said sitting on the other side of Caitlyn.

"But I was so cruel to him… he'll never forgive me… and as revenge he sings the most beautiful saddest song I've ever heard!" Caitlyn said and the tears start to fall.

"Beautiful song huh?" we all look up to see Nate there leaning against the wall.

"We should go," Demi says and we three quickly go up and left the room… to the kitchen of course, eavesdrop… Shane appeared and we crouched down next to the wall.

* * *

**Nate**

"Uh yeah it was…" Caitlyn says quietly. We were silent for a short while.

"Look Nate, I'm sorry-"

"No Caitlyn," I interrupted, "I'm sorry… for not apologizing. I should've, but I knew you'd be too upset to talk to me and quite frankly-" I stopped talking when I felt a pair of lips on mine.

"Nate, I'm sorry. I overreacted… I was childish and… and I didn't even give you a chance to tell me the truth. And that video I sent you… that was jus plain wrong and immature. I regret making it and sending it to you. I knew you don't feel that way towards Miley, but I let it get to me and… I'm sorry," Caitlyn said looking at the floor. I tilted her chin up so she'd be looking into my eyes.

"Caitlyn… there's no need for you to apologize. When you sent me that video, it made me realize how much I hurt you and I broke my promise that I'd never do that to you. Will you forgive me for that mistake that has Miley's name written all over it?" I asked her.

"Will you forgive me for being so stupid and… ridiculous?" she asked.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me," I said, she giggled and we sealed it with a kiss.

Shane, Mitchie, Selena and Demi emerged from the kitchen. "Aww," was all that the girls could say and Shane jus cheered.

* * *

**ahhh... yay! their back together! **

**So... what you think? like it? hate it? comments? please review!!! 5 and new chp?**


	22. out

**Hey guys! gah you guys are crazy with the reviews! i love em so much! jus like the song in the last chapter! lol ok... so this chapter is more like a filler i guess... anyways.. read on!**

************

**Mitchie**

Yesterday was nice wasn't it? Naitlyn got back together and are back in their old ways… its cute and all, but a tad bit annoying! Might as well have them like this than have them be all depressed.

You know that phrase that everyone dreads… I'm bored! I hate saying it, but it's true! I'm officially bored! I've never been bored before (ok lies I have but whatever). Caitlyn's off on a lunch date with Nate… Liz is at work, no surprise. Demi and Selena went to shoot a new episode of WOWP. Shane is at Tess's house for some lunch thingy… something about him recording a duet with Tess? And Jason… boy I haven't seen Jase in a while! Well yesterday doesn't count, but still! Hmm… let's call him and see what happens…

"Hello?" Jason answers his phone.

"Hey Jase! It's Mitchie… you busy today?" I asked.

"You've reached Jason! Leave a name and number! Bye!" and then that 'annoying-leave-a-message-after-the-tone-voice' came over. Fuck… even he's busy… sigh…

* * *

**Meanwhile – Shane**

My parents and I are currently standing outside the house of one evil person… Tess Tyler. This lunch was her mother's idea! I don't even want to record anything with Tess. I mean really, her music is so pointless and has no meaning. 'I'm too cool for you?' what kind of song is that? Like I said, Pointless…

"Ah… the Gray family! The Tylers are expecting you," the door man opened the door wider and we walked in. We were led to the dining room where Tess's older brother sat. I never knew she had an older brother… wow we learn something new everyday.

"They will be arriving soon. Please take a seat," he said and continued texting. I pulled out my phone and texted Mitchie…

**Save me! –Smitchie**

"I have arrived!" Tess exclaimed walking into the room and taking a set next to me… she's wearing a mini jean skirt and a red halter with designer flip-flops… barf.

"Nice to see you again Tess," my mother said politely, she doesn't like Tess much either. My dad jus gave a small smile.

"Nice to see you too," Tess said getting closer to me. Thankfully, my phone vibrated and I excused myself from the table. I walked into the living room and opened the text.

_Oh I'm sure it's not that bad –Luvs Shane!_

**But it is! And 2 make it even worse, she's sitting next to me! –Smitchie**

_Aww… poor baby. She wont bite n don't worry, ill be right here –ily Shane_

"Shane!" my mother called.

"I'll be right there!" I called back.

**Thanks babe. I'll IM u. they're calling me =( -Luvs Mitchie**

I quickly signed onto Aim and headed back to the table. "Sorry, had to use the bathroom," I said lamely and took a seat next to Tess's brother. "Sup man?" I said.

"Nothing… I'm Tristan Tyler," he said holding his hand out.

I shook it and said, "Shane Grey." Tess came over and sat next to me… stalker much?

"So Shane… I was thinking-" she started out but was interrupted by Tristan.

"Wow that's a shocker… Tess was actually thinking for a change," Tristan mumbled and Tess growled.

"Watch ya mouth Tyler!" she shouted standing up.

"You should do the same Tyler," he said looking up at her. Why are they calling each other their last name? Strange… (Vibrate)

* * *

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: hey Shane. Thought I should save u. how's it going?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: hey beautiful. It's actually funny. Tess's brother n her r getting into a fight XD miss you =(**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: wow… I never knew she has a brother. I miss you too… ='7_

* * *

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TRISTAN!" Tess screamed. Whoa what'd I miss?

"MAKE ME TESS! OR SHOULD I SAY ESTHER!" Tristan shouted. Esther? Her real name is Esther? Hmm… blackmail… ha, ha. Tess screams really loud.

"Enough children! We have guests here if you don't remember," Mrs. Tyler said glaring at her children and the baby cried.

"Nice job you two… you woke up the baby," my mom said and picked up my sister and walked out to the living room. Yeah, I have a little sister. She's three years old.

* * *

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: Shane you there?_

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: Shane?_

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: r u ok?_

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: Shane?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: yea I'm here babe. Sorry, they were like screaming over me. n they woke up my sister.**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: oh… good luck with that. U have a sister? What's her name?_

**rOckStaRxSGreY: she's 3 years old and her name is Mikayla**

_iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0: aww… how cute! sorry to cut the convo short, but Cait jus got here with Nate and we're heading to the movies. Ily! ttyl…_

iNViSiBLEGiRLx0x0 signed off.

* * *

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I didn't know that I said it out loud. Everyone at the table gave me a confused look. "Uh…"

"So you don't want to Shane?" Mrs. Tyler asked.

"Uh…" I said again lost for words. Shit…

"What my son meant was that he would love to do a duet but not at the moment. His schedule is completely booked," my mom said, "We'll have to get back to you on that." Sigh… thank you mom!

"Alright… everybody enjoy your food," Mrs. Tyler said as the waiters took the lids off our plates.

* * *

**Nate**

"I cannot believe you jus did that," I said to Mitchie as Caitlyn held my hand.

"Well… I did!" Mitchie said skipping towards the doors and went inside the lobby.

"We were jus joking Mitch," Cait said when we caught up with Mitchie.

"Yeah… we didn't think you'd actually do it," I said as we headed for the concession stand.

"What?! You're the ones who dared me…" she said as an old couple in front of us ordered. Not many people go to the movies on a Monday, around 2 o'clock.

"Like I said Mitchie, we were jus joking," I said. "What do you want babe?" I asked Caitlyn.

"Uh small soda and nachos," she responded and put her arms around my waist.

"Can we have one medium Coke, small popcorn, nachos and… Mitch?" I asked.

"I'll have water and Sour Patches," she replied. We got our food and headed to our seats.

"Remind me what are we watching?"Caitlyn asked.

"The Dark Night," Mitchie said from the other side of Caitlyn as she dipped a Sour Patch kid in the cheese and ate it.

"Gross Mitchie," I said taking the popcorn from Cait and who did the same as she did. "You too?!" I asked in shock. They both burst out laughing. "It's not funny… that looks… ugh gross," I said and they started giggling.

"We always have it when we go to the movies," Mitchie said eating a nacho.

"Yeah… come on Natey… its good," Caitlyn said offering me one. Gulp… I took the red Sour Patch kid with half of it covered in cheese and ate it.

"Hmm… interesting," I said and took another one, "Don't hog the Sour Path kids Mitchie," I joked and they laughed… finally the movie came on.

* * *

**Caitlyn**

We emerged from the movie theater and headed for the door.

"That was a good movie," Mitchie said.

"It was," I agreed. We stood outside talking while Nate called his driver to bring the car and not the limo. I looked around the cinema and spotted… Jason!

"Hey guys look," I said pointing in the direction of Jason, "isn't that Jason and his girl…umm… I forgot her name."

Mitchie and Nate looked to where I was pointing. "Yeah… uh, Ella," Mitchie said.

"Yeah," Nate said. "Yo Jase!" he called out. Mitchie and I smacked Nate's arms. "Ow! What was that for?!" he said looking at us.

"You weren't suppose to call him, genius," I said holding his hand.

"Oh… sorry," Nate said as Jason and Ella approached us.

"Hey guys!" he greeted.

"Hey Jase… hey Ella," Mitchie and I said.

"Hey you two… ya'll gonna watch a movie?" Mitchie and I rolled our eyes.

"Why else would they be here?" I said hitting Nate playfully.

"I meant, what movie you gonna see," Nate said.

"Dark Knight," Ella said smiling.

"Oh we jus saw it," Mitchie said, "Great movie."

"Nice to know," Jason said. I guess he isn't so oblivious now he got a girl.

"Well, we'll see you guys later. The car's here," Nate said.

"We're hanging out later?" Jason asked, spoke too soon.

"If you want… yea," Mitchie said.

"Hmm… maybe. Bye," Jason said. We said our goodbyes, got into the car, and drove away.

* * *

**What do you think Mitchie did? (jus something for you to think about.) obviously i know the answer~ =]**

**So... what you think? like it? hate it? any comments? review please! 7 reviews and new chapter?**


	23. record deal

**Hey guys! thank you for the lovely reviews! they are awesome, so please continue sending them! uh... sorry i havent updated for a while.. stupid finals... plus last week i had to audition for a school play n go to a guys then a girl's basketball game. n now are finals! oh what joy.. pshh... anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

***~*~**~*~***

**Mitchie**

Sigh… today's the day I have to meet up with Shane and his mom's company for my record deal, I think. Something like that. It's not that I don't want this, I do! But I don't know if it's what I really want. Have you ever got one of those days where all you think about is the 'what ifs' and negative thoughts? Today's one of them. Ugh… my stomach feels like its all tied up.

'_Got my six-string on my back, don't need anything but that. Everything I want is here with me-' _Gah! Who would want to call me at nine in the morning?

"Hello?" I said not bothering who was calling me.

"Hey beautiful…bad timing?" Shane asked.

"Hey babe… and nah its not… I was jus thinking," I said sitting up in my bed.

"Thinking about me?" he said. I can imagine him raising his eyebrows.

I giggled, "Maybe…"

"Maybe? What's that suppose to mean?" he asked faking hurt.

"I don't always have to think about you, you know" I said giving him a playful attitude.

I heard him gasp and I tried to hold in my laughter. "I was jus playing Shane," I said brushing my hair.

"Oh good… I thought you might be thinking about some other guy that you met yesterday," he said. oh shit!

"Wh-wh-why wo-would you think that?" I stammered then sighed, "Nate told you, didn't he…"

"Nate told me what?" he asked. Way to go Mitchie! "What'd you do?! Who'd you meet?! Is he better looking then me?! What' did you and this GUY do, huh?! Answer me Mitchie!" Shane started panicking. I stayed silent until he calmed down jus a tad bit. "Mitchie?" he asks timidly.

"Are you done?" I simply asked him looking in my closet.

"Yes, yes I am," he says calmly though I know he's probably boiling.

"Well… it all started yesterday…"

* * *

**Caitlyn**

"Talk to you later Nate…" I said.

"Alright, bye love," he says sweetly.

"Bye," and I hung up. I walked to Mitchie's room to, maybe, go wake her up. I pushed her door opened slowly saying, "Mitchie?" I didn't get a response so I opened the door fully to see Mitchie on the ground crying with a smile on her face. I walked up to her, "Are you ok Mitch?" She starts laughing uncontrollably, that's when I noticed the phone. I sat next to her as she tilts her phone so I can hear.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I CANT BELIEVE IT! I SWEAR, WHEN I SEE THEM, I WILL-" Shane exclaims.

"You'll do what Shane?" I said putting the phone on speaker.

"CAITLYN?!" he asks like he doesn't believe me.

"Ya… geeze Shane, jealous much?" I asked smirking. I knew its going to drive him crazy.

"No… pff no. Why would I be jealous? I'm a freaking Rockstar!" he says proudly.

I cover the phone, "you told him?"

She giggles, "not all of it yet. You jus came in when I finished telling him the dare."

"Oh good! Start from the beginning… I love this story," I said settling on her bed.

"You were there," Mitchie said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah but I wanna hear it from your perspective," I said smiling. She take the phone back.

"Oh ok… where was I? dang it, I'll jus start from the beginning," Mitchie says. "Well… yesterday…"

* * *

_Flashback (no one)_

_Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate were jus dropped off at the movie theater by Nate's driver. They got inline. Obviously they wore disguises, since nobody was screaming or approaching them. Anyways, they looked at the different movies showing, "What do you lovely girls want to watch?" Nate asks slinging his arms around their shoulders. _

"_Uh… Dark Knight looks pretty cool," Mitchie comments. _

"_Yeah it does," Caitlyn agrees._

"_Dark knight it is then. You wanna get the tickets Mitch?" Nate asks fishing out his wallet from his back pocket._

"_Uh sure… Nate, I think its 33 dollars," she says holding out her hand._

"_If only Mitchie could get them for us free," Caitlyn says sighing, but obviously she was jus joking._

"_Well, I can't," Mitchie says._

"_Can't as in you are not able to? Or as in ya too scared to try?" Caitlyn says smirking._

"_Mitchie you don't have to get us free tickets. I can pay for them," Nate says calmly at the glaring Mitchie._

"_You don't think I can do it?!" Mitchie says ignoring Nate._

"_I know you can't… I mean I know you would, but that was when you were single. Now you have a boyfriend… I don't think you can do it anymore. 'Adam' would get pretty mad," Caitlyn says._

"_So? He don't gotta know. I promise you, I won't do anything extreme," Mitchie says walking up to the ticket booth._

"_Oh God… wait, you two have done this before?" Nate asks them following Mitchie._

"_Well only when Mitch's bored she does this," Caitlyn says giving a small smile._

"_And you've never did?" Nate asks and Caitlyn blushes. "You have?!"_

"_Well… we only do this every other month," she says looking down._

"_Can I please have 3 tickets to see Dark Knight?" Mitchie asks._

"_That'll be 33 dollars," the ticket guy said._

"_What are you? 16?" Mitchie asks going through her purse._

"_Actually yes… yes I am. And you?" he asks._

"_Same," Mitchie says taking out her cell phone, lotion, eye liner… Nate and Caitlyn watched from the side._

"_Well I'm Joe… and you are?" he says leaning forward._

"_Damn it! Oops I mean Charlotte … I'm Charlotte," she says with a frown on her face._

"_Is there a problem Charlotte?" Joe asks._

"_Well, me and my friends want to see Dark Knight, but I seem to have lost the money," Mitchie says in a sad tone twirling her hair._

"_Well then I guess that I can't let you in," he says as Mitchie sits on the windowsill with her skirt shorter then before they arrived there. She let's her sweater fall off her shoulder revealing her bare shoulders._

"_And it's my birthday too… man this sucks. Well, I guess I'll jus head home," she says twirling her hair again and hops off the windowsill looking sad. Mitchie walks away swaying her hips in the process._

"_Wa-wa- wait!" Joe calls out. Mitchie turns around. "Come back here…" thank goodness the only people out there was Caitlyn and Nate. Mitchie walks back to Joe. "Yes?"_

"_I can get you and your friends in," he says, prints out the tickets and hands them to her, "jus don't tell anyone alright? Hope to see you around here again."_

_Mitchie smirks seductively, "Mum's the word…" and she kisses Joe winking at him as she walks towards Naitlyn. "Here you go," Mitchie says handing her their tickets._

"_I cannot believe you did that," Nate says…_

* * *

**Shane**

After hearing that story, I realized that the girl I thought I knew is not who she is.

"I can't believe you did that either," I said, we're still on the phone.

"Well I was a badass," she admits.

"Was? Don't you mean are?" I said.

"Ok, how about, I can be if I wanna be," Mitchie says. "but Shane we'll talk later cause I have to get ready to see you," she adds.

"Alright… love," I say grabbing my towel.

"Love you," she says and hangs up. I put my phone on my side table and walk to the bathroom.

* * *

**Mitchie**

"I'm so nervous Caitlyn, what if I screw up? What if I run out and puke? What if they think I'm horrible? What if-" I ramble on 'til Caitlyn covers my mouth.

"Stop with this what if's Mitchie. You're amazing! Anybody who would think you're horrible would have to be tone death," Caitlyn reassures me, "and look on the bright side, Shane will be there too... and me."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Caitlyn. You're the best," I commented hugging her.

"I try," she says and we laugh.

"Caitlyn, Mitchie, my mom's ready for you if you are," Shane says swinging his arm around me. I crack a small smile and followed him in, with Caitlyn behind me.

"Mom… Uncle Brown… Dee… this is my girlfriend, Mitchie Torres," Shane introduces me. I smiled softly and shook their hands.

"I didn't know Shane has a girlfriend," Maria exclaims and I blushed.

"Mom… I don't have to let you know everything now do I?" Shane says and Maria rolls her eyes.

"And who do we have here?" She asks noticing Caitlyn.

"I'm Caitlyn, Caitlyn Gellar. Dreamer today, hopefully top selling music producer tomorrow," Caitlyn says shaking Maria's hand.

"Nate's girlfriend I presume?" she asks and Caitlyn blushes red and mumbles a yes. "We'll have time to talk personal matters later. So Mitchie, you ready?"

I swallowed and managed to nod. Shane whispers to Caitlyn, and the music starts.

"How to choose… who to be…"I said barely auditable.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there doll face. Now I heard from my sister as well as Shane that you are fabulous. And I know that you are singing a solo… but you are SO LOW that we can barely hear you," Brown says.

"I'm sorry… I'm jus really nervous," I admitted. They smiled warmly at me.

"It's ok dear… take your time," Dee encourages me.

I took a deep breath and nodded to Caitlyn to restart. Here goes nothing…

"**Whoa...  
Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah!**

How to choose?  
Who to be?  
Well let's see  
There are so many choices now  
Play guitar, be a movie star  
In my head a voice says

Why not, try everything?  
Why stop, reach for any dream?  
I can rock, 'cuz it's my life.  
And now's the time

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

Yeah, yeah..

If I decide,  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it any time.  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choice is all mine

Why not, try everything?  
Why stop, reach for any dream?  
I can rock, cause it's my life.  
And now's the time

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me

Who will I be?  
I wanna find the who I am inside.  
Who will I be?  
I wanna show the, the way that I can shine...  
Yeah...Oh yeah..yeah..

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

Whoa..who will I be?  
Who will I be!"

Everyone was grinning like mad…

"Mitchie Torres… you can say that got yourself a record deal," Maria says.

I started to tear up… this is my life long dream! Shane and Caitlyn ran over to me and hugged me like there's no tomorrow. I can't believe that this is happening to me.

* * *

**So... what you think? like it? hate it? comments? please review! 7 reviews and new chapter?**


	24. WARNING: pissed off parents

**Supp ppl?! mimitrooper's back with yet another chapter! **

**(walks on)"ahem... i would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing this story. they are like the best people in the world for taking their time to read my story and write a reivew. thank you" (walks off)**

**and that was mimitrooper people! read on.. and review... thank you!**

*********

**Mitchie**

Can life get any better? I mean really… I have a Rockstar boyfriend that the press don't know about. I NOW have the record deal! (Well… parents have to approve first, though I don't think that'll be a problem). Caitlyn gets to be my music producer… (She's beyond happy), but there will be other music producers with us… I think jus to watch us and to approve the music, something like that.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

That's weird… Shane's early. He's taking me out to celebrate my record deal. Gosh he's such a mush. Caitlyn's in the back with Nate in the Jacuzzi, I'm not going back there. Who knows what their doing… ha, ha. Jus kidding! And of course Liz is at work.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

"I'm coming!" I hollered and got up from my spot on the couch. I opened the door to see my gorgeous boyfriend. I kissed him and then hugged him.

"Hey Shane," I greeted pulling away.

"Hey Mitch. So… ready to go? By the way… you look beautiful," he commented. Like I said, he can be really mushy. I looked down at what I'm wearing. A black dress that ended right around the knee and black converse. **(A/N: like what she was wearing in the video, La La Land).**

"Aww… thanks. You wanna say bye to Nate and Caitlyn?" I asked him. He gave me a disgusted face.

"What if they're sucking face?" he said and shuddered. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"So… we suck face in front of them… besides, I have to let them know I'm leaving," I said smirking. Shane sighed and agreed. I closed the door behind him and we walked through the house to the back.

Shane was wrong! They weren't sucking face. Actually… Nate's tickling her… how cute are they…

"Ahem…" Shane cleared his throat getting their attention.

"What do you want Shane?" Nate asked.

"We're leaving," I said for Shane.

"Oh ok… have fun!" Nate said and grabbed Caitlyn and pulled her into his chest. Caitlyn jus giggled.

"Gosh who knew Caitlyn was such a girl," I joked. She gave a hurt look and we all burst out laughing.

"I'll lock after you," she said climbing out. "You coming Nate?" she said wrapping a towel around her body.

"Sure babe," he said and wrapped the towel, that Caitlyn handed him, around his waist. The four of us walked inside to the front door. I opened it and turned to them.

"Behave alright?" I joked.

"No promises," Caitlyn said giving Nate a peck on the lips.

"When will Liz be home?" I asked as Shane started kissing my neck. He really wants to get out of here.

"Uh… I think 6?" she said confused.

I rolled my eyes. "She said 7:30. I'll be back in like two hours?" I said and looked at Shane and he nodded against my skin. "We should hang out later."

"Kay," Cait agreed and soon she was in a heated make out session with Nate. Shane kissed a trail to my lips.

"Shane," I started but he shut me up with his lips. Both couples are making out until…

"CAITLYN ALYSON GELLER!" a voice screamed.

"MITCHIE CHARLOTTE TORRES!" another voice screamed. We both knew those voices. Caitlyn and I pulled away from our boyfriends immediately… Oh shit…

* * *

**Caitlyn**

Mitchie and I jus stood there frozen. Oh fuck! I don't think either one of us told the people IN FRONT of us about the guys we are currently attached to. Wait a minute… they didn't even tell us that they are coming.

"**CAITLYN ALYSON GELLER! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO YOUNG LADY!"**

"**MITCHIE CHARLOTTE TORRES! WHO IS THIS? THIS…THIS…THIS…THIS PERSON YOUR SUCKING FACE WITH?!"**

"_MITCHIE! WHO IS THIS? HOW'D YOU MEET HIM? ARE YOU TWO HAVING SEX?! OH MY GOD… OH MY GOD!"_

"_CAITLYN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN A TOWEL?! WHY ARE YOU SOAKING WET?! OH MY GOD! YOU PROBABLY HAD SEX TOO! YOU CAN BE SUCH A LITTLE WHORE!"_

You can probably guess who is screaming at us. Mitchie and I are in a lot of shit right now. I think we both forgot to let our parents know that we have boyfriends. But really, they don't have to know EVERYTHING. Oh! And if you guessed that its our parents screaming at us… then you jus won a cookie. **(A/N: the one in bold is the fathers screaming. Italics is the mothers. Underlined are Mitchie's parents). **After a few more minutes of random screaming, they finally calmed down… I think.

"Where's Liz?" Connie asked harshly.

"She's at work," Mitchie said looking at the ground. Shane grabbed her hand and squeezed it, letting her know that he's still right there. Nate put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it, and I leaned back onto him… bad move. They started random screaming again and then Shane spoke up.

"HEY!" he hollered and they stopped. "How about we go inside and discuss this," he said calmly. The parents huffed and mumbled all at the same time; it was hard to hear what they were saying. They grabbed their bags and headed inside.

"This should be interesting," I mumbled to Mitchie who was closing the door.

"Tell me about it," she answered. We sighed and faced our parents who are sitting in the living room. Shane and Nate went into the kitchen to get some lemonade and the cookies that Nate brought over.

"May the interrogating begin," I said to Mitchie and we sat down on the opposite couch of them.

* * *

**Liz**

I come home at 7:30. Something doesn't seem right. The lights are only lit on the first floor. Normally, the girls' bedroom lights would be on, and if they are not, they are most likely in the backyard… but then again, if they are in the backyard... you could hear music playing and laughing. I open the door and walk in. I put my handbag on the table near the door and put my thin sweater in the closet. No note? If the girls were going somewhere, they would either call me, or leave a note. 'Why is the house so quiet?' I suddenly thought. I walk into the living room… ah, I see. On the couch right across from the window sat Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Nate. They looked so tense… why? Uh oh… the 'rents.

"Hey Aunt Connie! Uncle Steve! What are you doing here?" I said cheerfully with a smile on my face and went over to hug them. They jus looked at me like I was freaking crazy. My smile dropped. Their faces so blank and I guess…pissed? I turned to the Gellers.

"And you must be Mr. and Mrs. Geller… so nice to meet you," I said smiling with my hand out. They jus stared at it and then me. Smile… gone! I backed away from the angry- no pissed off- parents and walked over to the teens.

"What'd you guys do?" I whispered to them with my back to the parents. "How long have you guys been sitting here?"

"Uh… I think about 2… no wait," Shane said counting off his fingers. "6 and a half hours?"

"6 and a half hours?!" I shouted/whispered.

"Yeah…" Shane said but then Mitchie nudged him. "No… more like 5 hours, 16 minutes and 28… 29 seconds," she corrected. We jus stared at her. "What?! I was bored," she answered.

"What'd you guys do?" I asked again. We're still whispering.

"Nothing!" Mitchie exclaimed/whispered.

"Well… Mitchie and Shane was about to go out. And you already know. So, they came to the back and told us that they're leaving. And you know, you let Nate and I chill out in the Jacuzzi. So I was like ok… let me lock the door after you. So I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body that way I won't be dripping in the house. And Nate wanted to come so I gave him a towel and he wrapped it around his waist. Then we walked them to the front. And we were saying bye to Smitchie and then like our moms were screaming at us. So… yeah, that's what happened," Caitlyn finished.

"You left out the making out in front of the house part," Nate added.

"Well, she doesn't have to know about that!" Mitchie and Cait whispered harshly.

"Hey…hey… calm down. I see you make out with your boyfriends all the time. Do they know about..." I motioned to the two guys. They shook their heads. Sigh…

I turned and sat down in between Mitchie and Caitlyn. "So… how was Hawaii?" I started. Mitchie leaned towards me and whispered, "We tried that."

"And?" I asked.

"Nothing," she whispered back. I sighed. This is going to take a while to straighten out.

* * *

**I hope that announcer person wasnt too creepy. well to me, the person is. **

**anyways... what you think? like it? hate it? comments? concerns? review! 7 and new chapter? **

**oh and jus for thought... do you think the parents would get over their daughters not telling them about their boyfriends?? do you think they'll forgive them?? Do you think Nate and Shane will get along with the parents?? do you think- heck what do i know what you think.... please review!**


	25. bridges are built

**Supp ppl?!?! sorry to keep you all waiting.. im so sorry for that. i mean with the school play and dance practice AND FINALS?! i barely have time to breathe... and oh my goodness... Wednesday was a disaster...(not going into detail) anyways... i'd like to thank all those who read my story and review... there awesome! keep em coming.. oh n i think i'll be able to update more next week cuz its regents week! yay! meaning... freshman (like myself) have no school! chyea! anyways.. read on... enjoy!**

*********

**Shane**

Mitchie's dad keeps staring me down. His eyes burning into my skin. Mitchie put her hand on my knee and gave it a good squeeze. That calmed me down a bit, considering the fact that I'm so nervous and tense right now. I'm rubbing imaginary circles on her back since she is more nervous and tense then I am. I glanced over to Nate and Caitlyn. Cait's sitting on his lap. (Fully dress I might add). Her parents gave disapproving looks. After about ten minutes of nothing but jus staring, Liz got up.

"I can't take this anymore! Connie, Steve… look… I can promise you that Shane and Mitchie has done nothing wrong! Ok?!" Liz defends us. Go Liz! Then she turns to Caitlyn's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Geller… I can PROMISE you that Nate and Caitlyn has done no wrong doing. Ok? And besides… they all wear purity rings. MEANING… no sex 'til marriage," Liz finished and moves her bangs out of her face and sighs.

* * *

**Mitchie**

OMG! Go Liz! She jus told the parents what Caitlyn and I tried to explain to them about 6 hours ago! I looked at the parents. They seemed a bit taken back by what Liz said but its true. When we all told her that we're dating and she gave us a worried look. But, thanks to Nate and Shane, they gave us purity rings the next time they saw us. We showed Liz and she was fine with it.

They all looked at each other and started whispering. "Alright… alright," my mom said hushing the adults. "Well…" my mom started out.

"We have agreed on…" Elena, Cait's mom, continued.

"That…" her father, David, went on.

My father sighed. "That… if you promise us…" he trailed off. Gosh spit it out already!

"That you guys can control yourselves and wear your purity rings…" my mother jus took a deep breath. "We'll let you two to continue dating whoever you are dating," She finished. Caitlyn and I sprung off the couch and ran to hug our parents. You can feel the relief in this room!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you… times a million!" I said hugging them.

"Hey, hey there sugarplum… there's more," my father said. I gave Caitlyn a 'There's more?!' look. I quickly stopped hugging them.

"What do you mean there's more?" I asked and Shane was by my side in an instant as was Nate to Cait.

"Well… what do you expect? We haven't approved of the boy," my mother said.

"Yes… I mean how do we now he's treating you well?" my dad pointed out.

"He treat's me fine!" I said accidentally raising my voice.

"Mitchie Charlotte Torres! You did not raise your voice," my mother scolded.

"Mitchie, its ok. They jus don't want to see you hurt," Shane whispered in my ear. "And I promise you that I would never hurt you," he added.

"Sorry mami… lost it for a second," I apologized.

* * *

**(Meanwhile) Caitlyn**

Nate snaked his arms around my waist, and by the way my parents were staring at me, was pretty uncomfortable. We sat on the couch (me on Nate). They kept staring like there's no tomorrow. It was funny to have Nate twitch under me. I know that he really wants to kiss me, but with my parents here and all… yeah he's too scared to even give me a kiss on the cheek.

"So, Nate… how old are you?" my mother asked.

"I'm 17 Mrs. Geller," Nate replied.

"Oh… and please call me Elena," my mom said smiling. I guess she has finally calmed down.

"So… what high school you go to?" my father asked. I turned to look at Nate. He looked kinda surprised and insulted?

I whispered to Nate, "You know parents, they don't know much about anything." Nate nodded his head in understanding and went on.

"I uh don't go to a high school sir," Nate replied. My parents looked at each other and then back to him.

"Really…" my mother trailed off.

"Uh... yeah… I'm always on the road with my band, so I don't have time to go to a normal high school," Nate explained still holding onto me.

"Oh. So you're in a band… and a high school drop out… interesting," my father concluded.

Nate's grip around me tightened so I rubbed soothing circles on his arm and he calmed down a bit.

"Well, sir, I-"Nate started but then Liz's butler came into the room. "Dinner is served!" he announced and walked out. Great…

* * *

**Nate**

We all walked into the dining room and sat down. (Order: Liz at the head of the table, me, Caitlyn, Elena, & David. Right across from Caitlyn's parents: Steve, Connie, Mitchie, Shane and back to Liz). Dinner conversation was… um… interesting.

"So Shane, how old are you?" Connie asked and took a bite.

"I'm 17," he answered and continued eating.

"Tell us about yourself," Steve stated. Thank goodness that Cait's parents aren't continuing with their interrogation.

"Well… my name's Shane Adam Grey. Uh I'm 17, have one little sister, she's 3. Live with both my parents… Mom owns Grey Records… dad's a musician… uh I graduated 2 years and is now in a band with my best friends, Nate Black and Jason White," he informed.

"So you, Nate, are in a band with Shane, no?" Caitlyn's mother asked.

"Yes, I am," I answered. Sigh (of relief) thank goodness they didn't want the whole back story.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself," David asked, spoke too soon.

I cleared my throat and wiped my mouth. "Well, my name is Nathanial Black. I graduated with Shane. Um… my dad is a movie director and my mom is Connect 3's singing coach. Um… only child, but I have so many cousins to make up for it. And is in Connect 3," I answered.

"Oh! No wonder you looked oddly familiar!" Elena exclaimed. "Caity, isn't this the boy who's in that band whose posters are pasted all over your walls?" she asked Caitlyn and Caitlyn blushed.

"Yes mom…" Caitlyn said and leaned on her hand trying to hide from me.

"Oh! Elena you're right! Mitchie has TONS of posters of Shane in her room! As well as the rest of Connect 3," Connie announced and Mitchie blushed. "What's that song you are always singing… by them… uh… that song…(pauses) GOT ME GOING CRAZY! Yes that one! How's it go?" she asked. "Oh! I remember! 'Hey there pretty lady… tell me how you doing…tell me what I can, do to help… 'Cuz I've been thinking of you, for a little while now and this right here is how I feel'," she sang. Mitchie turned bright red and tried to hide by covering her face with her hands.

Shane made it even worse. He wrapped one arm around Mitchie and sang. "Girl you got me going crazy… knock me off my feet… now you got me begging baby… begging baby please. All I wanna know is do you wanna get away… get away with me… 'Cuz girl I don't know what to do 'cuz I'm so in love with you," he sang then kissed her cheek.

We laughed as Mitchie turned even redder, covering her face again. We're having so much fun! So I turned to Caitlyn and grabbed her hands and sang, "Head over my heels… yeah I know how I feel… girl you know that, I'm in love… oh I was so lonely… now I know you love me… and this right here is how I feel" She blushed like mad and buried her head in my chest as everyone (including Mitchie) laughed at her reaction.

Liz's turn, "girl you got me going crazy… knock me off my feet… now you got me begging baby… begging baby please. All I wanna know is do you wanna get away… get away with me… 'Cuz girl I don't know what to do 'cuz I'm so in love with you."

We laughed at Cait and Mitch as they slid down in their seats, faces red. "All I wanna know is do you wanna get away…Yeah!" Steve sang.

"GIRL YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY… knock me off my feet! Now you got me begging baby… girl I'm on my knees! All I wanna know is do you wanna get away… get away with me… 'Cuz girl I don't know what to do 'cuz I'm so in love… so in love… SOOOO in LOOOVVVEEE with you," we all sang (except Caitlyn and Mitchie) and burst out laughing.

* * *

**Mitchie (after dinner)**

The adults went upstairs to get settled. Caitlyn, Nate, Shane and I are in the backyard chilling on the lounge chairs by the pool.

"That was fun… we should do karaoke sometime," Nate said.

"NO!" Caitlyn and I screamed.

"Yeah Nate… your parents are awesome, girls," Shane commented.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT WAS EMBARASSING!" I shouted throwing my arms up. Shane wrapped his arms around my waist, hugged me, and then kissed the side of my head.

"IT WAS!" Caitlyn agreed and the guys let out a laugh.

"Oh come on… it was so not," Shane said not letting me go. Caitlyn and I gave them a look. "Ok, so it was… but look on the bright side, your parents don't have a problem with us," Shane said trying to cheer us up.

"Whatever," we said rolling our eyes and snuggled into the guys and watched the stars.

I looked up at Shane. "Shane?" I called.

"Yea babe?" He said held me closer.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Mitch," he said and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

**Awwhh... how cute are they... lol so what you think? like it? hate it? comments? concerns? thoughts? burns? tell me! please review! 7 and new chapter?**


	26. you!

**Hey ppl!!! watzs uppersz? ok... so 1rst of all... love the reviews.. they are absolutely lovely and they make me laugh.. smile or nod. uh... yeah i think that's all i have to say... so read on... (14 days!) sorry... read on!**

*********

**Mitchie**

I rushed down the stairs wearing my white and black skull t-shirt and black Bermuda shorts with red suspenders and my red converse. "Bye!" I called out, gabbed my phone and headed for the door.

"Hold it young lady," my mother said grabbing my arm and I turned around.

"Can you make this quick? I have to go," I said as she let go.

"Whoa hold it bud. Where you going?" my dad asked as he suddenly appeared behind my mom.

"I'm going with Shane," I said resisting the temptation to roll my eyes.

"And where would you two be going?" my mother questioned.

I glanced at the clock on my wrist, 11:18. Shit, I'm gonna be late. "We're heading over to his house," I sort of lied.

"Are his parents going to be home?" my mother and her questions! Even after they approved of him, they still had questions!

"Mom, dad… there were no problems before you came and there are gonna be no problems now. I'm gonna be late. I'll call you later!" I said and turned to walk out, but only to be turned back around to face them. "Yes?"

"Wanna try that again?" dad asked.

"Yes his mom is gonna be there… so is Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Ella, Selena, Jake, Tony and Demi. Can I go now?" I asked anxiously.

"Fine… call me though!" she said as I ran out to the waiting limo.

"Sure!" I hollered and hopped into the car.

"Sorry bout that guys," I said and buckled my seatbelt. The limo pulled away from the drive way.

"I hope you're not always late. Time is valued," Maria said.

"Sorry… again. It's jus my parents stopped me when I was jus about to run into the limo. She wanted to know where I was going to be," I explained.

"And you told them?" Shane asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Bout the record deal? Sort of… I mean I started out to, but for some reason, I end up changing the subject," I explained.

"Well, today, we're gonna have you and Shane record 'This is me'… then from there we'll see what happens," Maria said.

"Alright, cool… you heard that Cait?" I asked smirking as she pulled away from making out with her boyfriend.

"Say what? Oh yeah… I heard," she replied.

"Oh yeah? What'd she say?" asked Shane. Caitlyn froze and thought for a moment.

"Umm… she didn't exactly tell her parents about the record deal?" Caitlyn shrugged.

"Not Mitchie… my mom," Shane said.

"Uh…" Caitlyn started out but Jason said, "Mitchie and Shane are going to record 'This is me'. And you people thought I was slow."

"Oh yeah? A man rides into town on Friday. He stays in town for 3 days and leaves on Friday… how'd he do it?" Nate asked smirking.

Jason thought long and hard. "That's like impossible!" he exclaims.

"When you tell me the answer, I'll give you the VIP tickets with backstage passes to a Hannah Montana concert," Nate said. Everyone but Jason rolled their eyes.

"Deal," he said and they shook on it. Oh Lord…

* * *

**Caitlyn**

We've been here at **Grey Records** for an hour already! I let the company hear the version that I recorded the day they first sang it to Maria. They said for an amateur (which I took as VERY insulting) it was pretty good. Good? Good? That was musical genius! What's wrong with grown ups these days?

Shane and Mitchie are in with Nate's mom warming up their vocals. His mom is pretty nice. She still doesn't know that her son and I are dating… which is a good thing… I think? I got up and headed for the elevator. "I'm getting me a drink. Anybody want anything?" I turned around and asked. Sigh… I think nobody heard me. Obviously, I mean Jason is still thinking of the answer. Ella is reading a magazine which on the cover it says… 'Where is Shane these days?' And Nate's writing a song. "Uh guys...?" I said a bit louder then before. They all looked up at me. I rolled my eyes. "Does anyone want something from the vending machine?" I asked.

"Water for me love," Nate said. I looked at Jason and Ella. They shook their heads. "Ok…?" and I turned around to enter the elevator.

"Wait!" Nate called and stopped the door from closing. He entered and I hit the main floor button.

"What's up?" I asked him as the doors closed.

"What? I can't jus come with you?" Nate said hugging me from behind.

"Uh… no?" I said smirking.

"Well, then fine… I'm not gonna kiss you," he said then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine… I don't need your kisses," I teased. "So… what are we going to do after this?" I asked keeping my distance from him.

He walked closer to me as I stepped away from him. "Well… I heard that Liz is having a barbeque party today when we get back," he answered.

"Oh that's be cool… you know who's coming?" I asked as he was about to hug me, but I dodged him.

"Uh… my family, Shane's and Jason's families. Uh… Demi's and Selena's are going too… Jake Ryan, Tony Oller is coming and so is Ella of course. Oh! And I think Tess's fam is coming along," he said.

"Cool… weird, but cool," I answered and kissed his cheek.

"Hey! I thought you weren't gonna kiss me," he said.

"Oh contraire, you said you weren't gonna to kiss me. I never said anything about not kissing you," I said my face only centimeters away from his. He was about to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"HEY! No fair!" he exclaimed.

"Oh I thought Jason was the baby of the group," I teased as the elevator hit the main floor and we walked out. Nate picked me up and spun me around. "NATEEEE!!!! PUT ME DOWN NOW!!" I shouted. He put me down and I playfully smacked him. "You're mean… I hate you," I stated and crossed my arms.

"Love you too! You wanna go to the coffee shop around the corner instead?" Nate asked me.

"But shouldn't we stay?" I asked back.

"Why? We're not doing anything," he said smirking. He does have a point.

"Ok," I said flirtatiously and we walked out hand in hand.

* * *

**Shane**

"Nice job Mitchie. You are simply amazing," TJ said and Mitchie blushed.

I wrapped an arm around Mitchie's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "That's what I've been telling her all along, yet she doesn't listen to me," I joked and Mitchie playfully pushed me aside.

"We'll pick this up tomorrow," TJ said and started walking out. She turned around, "Oh! I almost forgot. Tell Nate that I'll meet him at Liz's with his father around 6. Ok?"

"Kay TJ… see you later," I said and gave her a hug before she walked out.

Mitchie picked up her bag and walked up to me. "Hey you," she said.

"Hey you," I mimicked and gave her a simple kiss.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Let's go to my house cause I wanna get some things then we can go to Liz's," I said and she nodded. We walked out hand in hand.

"Hey Jella," Mitchie said.

"Hey Smitchie," Ella said.

"Still thinking of that answer Jason?" I questioned though I don't really care.

"Whatever I give up," he said throwing his hands up and walked over to sit next to Ella.

"Jase," Mitchie said and Jason looked at her. "The answer is he has a horse named Friday," Mitchie stated.

Jason stared at her confused. "Who has a horse named Friday?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "The man," I said plainly.

"What man?" Jason asked and we all groaned.

"The riddle," Ella tried to point out.

"What kind of name is Riddle?" Jason thought out loud. I smacked my forehead.

"Jason… the riddle that Nate told you. The answer is that he has a horse named Friday," I explained.

"Nate has a horse named Friday?!" Jason shouted even more confused.

Mitchie and Ella giggled. "Yes, Jason… Nate has a horse named Friday," Mitchie said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't he tell me?!" Jason jumped up and exclaimed. We all huddled behind him and guided him to the elevator.

"It's ok Jason," Ella said. "But why?" Jason asked. We laughed it out and entered the elevator. Good old Jason.

* * *

**Mitchie**

I called Caitlyn and she said that they're at the coffee shop around the corner. So we go them and drove to Shane's house. "Damn boy! Your house is… damn! Mad dope!" I said as we entered.

"Eh… its aight, not much… jus like any normal house really," he said casually.

"Pshh, if this is normal… then my house must be a dump," Caitlyn said and I laughed. "Word, same here," I responded.

"Come on guys," Shane said as we all followed him to his room. "I'll be quick," he said and disappeared.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR ROOM?!" Caitlyn exclaimed jus as I was thinking that.

"It's not really that big, you guys are exaggerating," Shane said from a distance.

I followed his voice and ended up finding him in his uh… closet? "OMJ! THIS IS YOUR CLOSET?!" I exclaimed and walked around. "Shoo… This closet is bigger then my room!" I commented as Caitlyn walked in.

"OH SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS YOUR CLOSET!" Caitlyn commented and walked around the room. "I think this closet has more clothes then the fucking shopping center," Caitlyn said which made me laugh. She paused. "Shane… what's this?" she asked gesturing to a door. Shane and I appeared by her side.

"Oh… that door. Why don't you open it and take something that you like," Shane said and disappeared again.

Caitlyn and I looked at and gave each other a curious look. I turned the knob and opened the door. Immediately the lights turned on revealing a walk in closet that goes about 10 feet long. "Oh my," we said and walked in. On the wall, there was designer handbags, of all kind. Chanel, Gucci, Dooney & Bourke… jus to name a few. On the opposite side of the bags, there were designer accessories. You name it, if it's a brand, it's in here. Cait and I jus stared at in complete awe. "Found anything you like?" Shane asked and we jumped. We turned around to face him. "You were serious about taking something that we like?" I asked.

"Well yeah… these are all last seasons things… my mom jus stores it in here cause its out dated. She always said that if I have a girlfriend, I should give her some of these things," Shane said like it was no big deal. "I mean, Demi and Selena already has about 50 bags and accessories from here. You guys want anything?" he said.

"Are you kidding me? I can't jus take something… it's like REALLY expensive and like I can't do that to you," I stated.

"Maybe you can't but I can. Thanks Shane," Caitlyn said and looked around.

"Really Mitchie, take something, I insist. Besides… don't you think it's odd that a guy like me has purses and other girly stuff in his closet?" he asked me. "Consider it a gift," Shane said and kissed me.

"True… but-" I started to say but he put a finger on my lips.

"Shh… jus pick something… or else we're not leaving," he said.

I sighed. "Fine," I said. He kissed the side of my head then said, "I'm sure that your mother would like one." And walked out. Caitlyn came approaching me with 5 bags in each hand. "Damn Cait," I said and shook my head.

"What? It's free! And I'm gonna pick out about 5 for my mom," she said and walked back down the closet. I followed her. Oh, this is cute. OH! I have the perfect outfit that would match this. Gucci sneakers? And exactly my size! Oh I like this… and this one too! This is fun… yes it is.

* * *

"I'm home!" I hollered as I opened the door and all three guys walked in.

"Hey... there," my mom said furrowing her eyebrows. "What's this?" she asks and gestures to the boxes and bags the guys are holding.

"Shane jus drop them in my room and Nate you know where Cait's room is," I said then turned back to my mom. "Free stuff," I said happily.

"Right… well, Liz is in the back with your father and David and Elena. Why don't you guys say hello?" my mom said.

"How about you guys go, I'm gonna get a drink," I said as they headed towards the back and I walked to the kitchen. I heard a pair of feet running down the stairs. "She's by the pool Nate and Shane I'll be there," I hollered pouring lemonade into a cup and putting a slice of lemon on the rim. I heard a pair of feet shuffle towards the door, open it and step out. I turned around and there stood Shane. "AHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed and dropped the plastic cup. "SHANE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry… I was going to say hi and tell you that I'd wait for you, but you turned around. I'm sorry babe," he said and kissed me then bent down to cleaned up the mess.

"It's ok boo," I said then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I opened the door to see the Greys. "Hey… come on in. Everyone's out back," I said. They came in and walked to the back with Mr. Grey carrying Shane's little sister. Maria stopped when she passed the kitchen. She took a few steps back and saw Shane on the floor with a rag.

"I'd thought I'd never see the day when my son is actually cleaning," she said smirking. Shane looked up. "Very amusing mom," he said and got up. "All clean," he said and kissed me. "Thank you," I said and kissed him back.

"Ugh… Can you two stop for like 10 minutes?" Maria scoffed and walked away.

"Uh… I don't think so mom," Shane said and kissed me, but then the doorbell rang. I opened it to see the Jason and Nate's parents. I told them where to head, and then the doorbell rang. "Demi! Selena! Gosh I haven't see you two for a while now!" I exclaimed and we shared a group hug.

"Same here. It felt like forever!" Selena exclaimed. "Oh mom, everyone's out back," Selena informed her mother who walked towards the back with her husband Demi's parents.

"Tony, Jake, nice to see you two too," I said and gave them a brief hug. "Come on guys, let's head to the back," I said but then the doorbell rang. I opened it to see Tess and her family. "They're in the yard," I said and they walked in. I returned back to Demi and Selena and we followed the Tylers. Jus as we're chatting and laughing, you hear… "YOU!!!" uh oh… that does not sound good.

* * *

**So... 'YOU!' who do you think said it? a lil thought for you guys.**

**comments? like it? hate it? concerns? burns? let me know! please review! 7 and new chapter?**


	27. BBQ

**Hello people of Fanfiction! wat's up?! ok first and farmost, thanks for the reiviews... have you ever had that moment where you know what you wanna write, but cant seem to get it down on paper? well that's what kept the long ass wait... sorry for that... anyways... read on and tell me what you think.**

*********

**Mitchie**

We all rushed out the door to see certain parents glaring at each other.

_Ding dong! _

"I got it," I muttered and walked back inside. I opened the door. "Miley? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Well… I was in the neighborhood and I heard that Liz is having a barbecue, so I thought, why not stop by," she said smiling.

"Uh… you live practically on the other side of the city," I said stating the obvious.

"Well… I'm here aren't I? So, are you gonna let me in or what?" she asked.

"Maybe if you said it nicer I would," I stated blocking the door.

"Can I come in please?" she asked using that fake innocent personality. Her acting skills are good.

"Miley, seriously, what are you doing here?" I asked as Shane appeared at the door.

"What's the hold up Mitchie?" he asked then turned to the door. "Oh…"

"Hey Shane," Miley said extending his name. Shane cringed at that.

"Hi Miley," he muttered. "Can you leave Miles cause seriously, nobody wants you here," Shane said.

"Look… I'm here to make amends. I'm REALLY sorry for what happened and I jus wanna make up. Who knows, we could be like THE best of friends," she sounded sincere. Should I let her in?

"MITCHIE!!! HURRY UP!!!" I heard Caitlyn shout.

"COMING!!!" I shouted back. I turned back to Miley. Though I disagree with her little scheme that I know she's planning, as my mother taught me, I must be the better person. "One step out of line and Big Rob will throw you out, literally. Understood?" I said sternly.

"As clear as a crystal," she said and I let her in. I closed the door behind her and Shane put an arm around me.

He whispered in my ear, "Do you have to be the better person?"

"Oh shut it. Unfortunately, that's what I was taught, and its stuck in my system," I said walking to the back to the yard for the second time. "YOU!" uh oh… here we go again. I stood with Shane at the door. "What is going on here?"

* * *

**Caitlyn**

Mitchie always has to remind me that hate is a strong word to use on a person. Well guess what Mitchie: I HATE MILEY!!! I hate her, I hate her, I. Hate. Her! **(A/N: sorry Miley fans!) **She is so fucking lucky that my parents are around.

"What is going on here?" Mitchie asked.

"What is SHE doing here?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh why hello Caitlyn. I didn't see you there," Miley said all sweetly. Gag…

"Well when I'm done with you, you won't be able to see at all!!!" I shouted and was about to attack her, but Nate picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started walking away from everyone.

"I dislike you very much at the moment," I muttered still hanging over his shoulder.

"You know you love me too much to hate me," he said and put me down once we were far away from that evil Hill-Billy. "Now, if you promise to behave, I'll bring you back over there," he said gently.

I looked away from him to the ground and back up to him. "I promise," I mumbled. "But if she wants to start shit then-"

"You will be the better person and walk away?" Nate finished.

I scowled then sighed. "I will be the better person and walk away," I said then rolled my eyes.

"That's my girl," he said and kissed the side of my head. We interlaced our fingers and slowly walked back to the patio.

When we got there, I spotted Mitchie by the pool with the rest of the teens (except Miley and Tess… but seriously, who wants them here?) and walked over to them.

"Hey… what'd I miss?" I asked.

"Nothing really. My mom, Demi's and Tess's are all having like some silent fight," Mitchie said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… Connie keeps saying sorry to my mom, who keeps ignoring her, and when Tess's mom comes around, they like glare at her," Demi said and went back to looking at a magazine.

"Hmm… interesting," I said and sat down on Nate. We started talking about random things until we heard: 'YOU TOTALLY DID THAT ON PURPOSE!' We looked towards the patio to see Connie cleaning up the mess, Delia (Demi's mom) help Connie, and a smirking TJ Tyler walking away. Gosh… now we all know where Tess gets it from.

* * *

**Demi**

"Hey mom, you alright?" I asked, seems as though she didn't hear me.

"Uh thanks Delia… that-that was nice of you to help," Connie said and started walking away.

"Connie wait!" my mom said and Connie stopped in her tracks. My mom walked up to her with Mitchie and I following. "Look… I'm sorry, and I forgive you. But really, we've been ignoring each other for what… 20 years? And for what reason?" My mom continued. I looked at Mitchie who had the exact same look on, confusion.

"I'm not even sure anymore. I totally forgot about it like 15 years ago," Connie said and they shared a laugh.

"Yeah… I've been looking for you for a while sis. You liked disappeared," mother said. Whoa sis? Does that mean Mitchie and I are cousins?!

"Yeah… I've moved to New Jersey… I'm gonna go inside and get some more lemonade, since TJ spilt it," Connie said, "We should catch up later." Connie went inside and my mom turned around to head back to her seat, but jumped when she noticed us standing there.

"Mitchie, Demi… uh so nice to see you?" she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Long story, short? Connie and I are sisters. TJ Tyler used to be our best friend, but turned Connie and I against each other. So the three of us had a huge fight and never saw each other again for the next 20 years," mother said.

"Wow… so that means Demi and I are cousins?" Mitchie asked and my mother nodded. We turned to each other and hugged each other. "OMG this is unbelievable!" I said still hugging Mitchie.

* * *

**Shane**

I watched as Mitchie and Demi come back all smiles. "Well?" we've all been betting on what's going on.

"We jus found out that we're cousins. And our mothers got into a fight with each other and TJ Tyler started it," Mitchie informed us.

"Damn! Here you go Tristan," I muttered as me, Tony, Jason, Ella, Selena, Jake, Cait, and Nate handed Tristan 5 dollars.

"Ah… thank you," he said with a small smile and put the money in his pocket.

*****

_Flashback!_

"_So… what you guys think Mitchie and Demi are going to tell us?" I asked._

"_I bet you that they all used to be friends, but then, there comes that ONE guy that they all like and had a fight over him," Caitlyn said. _

"_I agree," Ella said._

"_Yeah… same here… I mean seriously, why else would girls fight and not speak?" Selena said._

"_Well… I think that they were like best friends and competed to be Prom queen or something like that. And one of them won, so the other two got jealous and they had a big fight," I said._

"_Ah… true. Girls can get competitive," Jake said._

"_I think they got in a fight over a guy, so I'm gonna go with Cait," Nate said._

"_I think TJ Tyler jus became famous so she forgot about Demi's mom and Mitchie's mom," Jason said._

"_But what does that have to do with Delia and Connie not talking?" Tony asked._

"_Uh… hmm," Jason hummed._

"_You wanna know what I think?" we all turned to look at Tristan. "I think, that Connie and Delia are like related or something. And they used to be best friends with my mom. She probably got jealous of their bond and always doing stuff without her so she turned them against each other, and they haven't spoke to each other since," Tristan finished._

"_Oh that sounds so much like a soap opera, I doubt that's the reason," Caitlyn said._

"_How about we place a bet? 5 bucks from every person to the winner, or winners," I suggested._

"_Alright… I'm in. And I'm sticking with my theory," Caitlyn said._

"_I go with Caitlyn," Selena said._

"_I'm with them," Ella stated._

"_You know I'm with my girl," Nate said and kissed Cait._

"_I'm sticking with my idea!" Jason exclaimed._

"_I'll stay with mine," I said._

"_I'm with Shane on that," Jake said._

"_Yeah I'm with you too man," Tony agreed._

"_Oh I got you! Fine the cheese stands alone. Get your 5 bucks out, cuz I know that I'm gonna need it," Tristan said._

"_Pa-lease! You know that Caitlyn's idea is more realistic then that story-line," Selena said._

"_Whatever," Tristan scoffed._

"_Wait! Where's the cheese?" Jason asked after a minute._

_*****_

"Whoa! Hold up! You guys betted on what's going on?!" Demi exclaimed and we all nodded.

"WELL! Thanks for your consideration," Mitchie said sarcastically.

"HEY GUYS! GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT!" Steve shouted.

We all got up and headed towards the grill talking about the rumors going around in the tabloids. Mitchie and I were the last two to get something off the grill (well for us kids) and went to put whatever we want on our food.

"Eww Shane, that's gross," Mitchie exclaimed as I put chili and cheese with relish, onions, some weird orange thing, and olives on my hotdog.

"What? Its good," I said as Mitchie looked away in disgust.

"Aww… rats, there's no more ketchup," Mitchie frowned.

"I have the refill!" Caitlyn hollered carrying what looks like a pint of ketchup.

"Thanks Cait!" Mitchie said.

"No problem," Caitlyn replied coming towards us when she suddenly falls and the ketchup goes all over me and Mitchie. "I am SOOOO sorry guys," she pleaded grabbing napkins and handing them to us. Mitchie and I jus started laughing.

"Its fine Cait… it was jus an accident," I reassured her and she sighed in relief.

"Watch where you're going Geller… such a klutz," Miley scoffed.

"Yeah… looks like she got two left feet," Tess said making things worse.

I leaned towards Mitchie, "Something tells me that this was no accident."

"Well maybe if you didn't have your freakishly long legs dangling out, I wouldn't have tripped over them!" Caitlyn yelled. Nate came over in a flash.

"I may have long legs, but at least I'm not a whore," Miley countered.

You can clearly see that Caitlyn couldn't keep her cool down anymore because she lunged at Miley knocking her down to the ground. Nate tried to pull Caitlyn off of Miley, but he couldn't. The fathers were a big help though. David and Steve struggled to hold back a "Let me at her!" Caitlyn as Big Rob held back an angry/ surprised/ frightened Miley.

"Big Rob, get her outta here," I said and Big Rob got right on it.

"You ok Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked as we all crowded around her.

"Yeah… maybe this time she learnt her lesson," Caitlyn replied getting up.

"I'm going to get some ice," her mother said and walked inside.

"Well, you have been schooling her," Selena commented and we laughed lightly.

"Yeah… hopefully she doesn't forget," Caitlyn said.

"Umm… anyone want steak?" my dad said to lighten the mood.

"ME!" most of us guys shouted. I wrapped Mitchie in my arms. "Well… this has to be the most entertaining barbecues I've ever been to," I commented hugging her from behind. "And there's this one thing that I've been dying to do all day," I said walking away from the patio.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" she asked.

"This," I said and threw her into the pool. Everyone turned around jus in time to see Mitchie resurface.

"I hate you," she joked, but looked serious as she climbed out of the pool.

"Love you too," I said back and walked towards the patio.

"Shane wait," she said and I turned around and walked back to her.

"Mmhmm…" I said. She leaned in to kiss me, so I leant in too, but instead she pushes me into the pool and everyone laughs. "Not cool, Mitchie," I stated getting out of the pool while giving her a playful glare.

"What? Now we're even," she said smiling and skipped away.

"She's lucky that I love her too much," I mumbled and walked in the direction she skipped.

* * *

**(looks depressed) sorry if its not what you expected. so what you think? like it? hate it? comments? concerns? burns?! let me know! please reivew... 7 and new chapter?**


	28. it started out well

**Hey guys! missed me? sorry for taking forever... i jus had a hard time sorting this out... i had no idea what i wanted (well i did but it came out totally different) sorry if i disappoint you. anyways thxx loyal readers... plzs read on and tell me what you think.**

**************

**Mitchie**

Shane and I finished recording that song of ours two days after the barbeque. They told us that it's going to air sometime today (five days later), and if people like it, there goes my first single! Gosh… I'm both nervous and excited. This song can be the beginning of my career. But suddenly I'm having doubts lately. Like what if they don't like it? Even worse, what if they do?

Our mom's were chatting away at the barbecue (after Miley left) and well Maria… let's jus say that she let it slip about the record deal. My mom was mad at first, for not telling her, but she grew overly excited. Now, everything's jus peachy! My parents even said that I can stay here for the rest of the summer! The Gellers said the same to Cait knowing how she'll be sad to depart from Nate.

Shane and I decided to have one of those lazy days, so we're in the yard under a shady tree on a blanket with the radio softly playing.

"This is nice," I said leaning against Shane who's leaning against the tree.

"Ah yes it is. It's not too hot, clear blue skies, and I'm enjoying a nice quiet Saturday afternoon with my girlfriend," Shane said and kissed the top of my head.

"Mmm," I hummed as Shane kissed his way from my lips to my neck. His hand went up my shirt, but I stopped him.

"Too fast?" he asked and I nodded. "Sorry," Shane apologized.

"It's ok… jus not ready for that," I said and pecked him on the lips.

_Hey People of the sunny Los Angeles! I'm DJ Christy here with your request live! Alright so check it out... I have a new song by Connect 3 here that I wanna play for you guys on this perfect afternoon. I listened to this song and was BLOWN away! This song makes me wanna go out there and be me! It's called 'This is me' written by a newly signed artist, Mitchie Torres featuring Shane Grey from Connect 3. Hope you guys like! _

'…_this is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me..."_

_And that was Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey everybody! Ok next up-_

* * *

**Shane**

"OMJ!!!" Mitchie squealed and hugged me.

"How does it feel to hear your voice on the radio?" I asked her but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered and put it on speaker…

"CONGRADUATIONS MITCHIE!!!" four voices chimed.

I laughed as she grinned big. "Thanks guys! You guys are really supportive. But seriously… wow… I mean I thought I would never hear me on the radio, I know that seems conceited but- AHH!!!" she squealed and I laughed again.

"Mitchie breathe," I said and she calmed down a bit.

"Hey guys… I'll talk to you later," she said then turned her back to me. I decided to sit and wait for her to finish her girl talk. I played with a patch of green when I felt someone sit on me.

"You happy?" I asked her and sat up right.

"Happy?! I'm beyond happy…" she exclaimed and hugged me. "Thank you Shane… really."

"Mitchie, there's no reason for you to thank me," I said and played with a strand of her hair.

"Are you shitting me? If you hadn't IM me out of that chat room-" she started out.

"Mitchie, its fate that brought us together," I said and kissed her nose and she smiled.

"Ugh… "She said and rolled her eyes. "You're such a corn" she said seriously, but then we laughed.

Suddenly she was silent. "Babe?" I questioned making sure she's ok.

"Hmm?" she answered and looked up at me.

"Is something bothering you? You can always tell me," I reassured her and wrapped her in my arms.

"It's nothing, jus thinking," She said and picked at her nail polish.

"Tell me Michelle Teresa Charlotte Torres," I stated. She looked at me in disbelief.

"How'd you know my full name? When my parents yelled at me, they only screamed Mitchie. They don't yell at me using my full name. They only say it when something bad happened," she said.

"Well… I saw you write down on that background information sheet the other day."

"Oh," she trailed off. "And it's nothing, seriously jus some nagging thoughts."

"Tell me… maybe together we'll solve them," I said trying to encourage her.

* * *

**Mitchie**

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I don't know if I can do this Shane," I said looking down at the blanket.

He lifts up my chin. "Do what?" he asked.

I broke eye-contact with him. "Being famous, a role model. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing," I lied. Ok well it's true, but part of its true.

"Mitchie, anybody who's became famous always started out knowing nothing. It's hard at first, but hey, you'll get the hang of it. And don't forget, you have Connect 3, ya cousin Demi, Selena, and a bunch of other stars that are willing to help you," he said. I stood up.

"I know that… but, like what if nobody likes me? then what? What if I can't handle this anymore…. then what? Seriously Shane, I have no idea what to do!" I sighed. "I don't think I can do this at all."

"Mitchie, people who work hard receive great awards," Shane said standup and wrapping a comforting arm around me.

"I know that… it's jus. I can't handle the Hollywood Drama. I mean Caitlyn and I have been like THE number one target. And I'm not exaggerating. I mean look at how much drama has happened while we were here. I don't think I can do this," I said then turned away from him.

"Mitchie," he started and put his hands on my shoulders. "What do you mean you can't do this? Mitchie you are freaking amazing singer and person!" Shane told me then went around me so that I faced him. "I mean you've preformed at Connect 3's concerts like twice already? You BELONG on a stage Mitch! So what if things become hectic, hey that's Hollywood. So what if people don't like you, hey we all have haters out there. So what if you don't know what you are doing, hey we all don't. But NEVER let those things keep you down. And besides, Hollywood is ALWAYS filled with drama."

"But Shane… I know all that but-"

"But what Mitchie?!" he's growing irritated, I can tell.

"I don't want to see my life scattered across the tabloids!" I shouted. He's really getting on my nerves.

"And what Mitchie? You think we all do?! Think about it… every celebrity here is always stalked by the paps… that's the downside of being famous, but doing what you love and seeing people who support you, doesn't that make you want to ignore all the bad things that come with fame?!" Shane equally shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed and ran towards the house, tears streaming my face. I can hear Shane call after me, but I jus ignored him and ran inside. I kept running up to my room and shut the door. I locked it and closed the curtains so it was dark. I grabbed my iPod and sat on the floor against the door with the iPod blasting from the iHome. I know how I'm acting all immature, but… ugh! I can't think straight.

* * *

**Caitlyn**

"Bye Nate," I said and gave my boyfriend a quick peck.

"You want me to walk you in?" he asked nicely.

I thought for a moment. Well no one's home but Mitchie and Shane. "Sure," I agreed and waited for Nate to park his car and get out. We walked up to the front door and I tried to open it. "Damn, its locked." I rang the doorbell. No answer. "Mitchie must be up in her room." I called her, no answer… I texted her then called her again, still no answer.

"Wanna try the back door?" Nate suggested. I shrugged and we headed for the backdoor.

When we got there, I saw Shane sitting on a patio chair face in his hands. "Hey Shane, what's up?" I said.

"I don't need you're sympathy Caitlyn," Shane snapped. Nate and I looked at each other worried.

"Well, what happened?" I asked and took a seat next to him.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed then sighed. "I didn't do anything wrong, I can promise you that. Our song came on the radio, and then after it aired, we hugged, and she got a call from you, Sel, Dem, and Ella. So I sat down waiting for her to finish her talk. Next thing I know she's like yelling at me then ran inside crying."

Whoa… that doesn't even make sense. "Well, what did you say that could make her all mad?" Nate questioned.

"I don't know!" Shane said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm going to talk to her," I said getting up.

"Good luck with that," he said and I gave him a confused look. "I tried talking to her. I knocked on her door, called her cell phone, texted her… no answer."

"Well she could've gone to like the bathroom or in another room… Liz's house is pretty big," I shrugged.

"I've checked all the rooms and doors… every door is opened but hers. Plus, when I tried to open her door, it was locked and you can hear her iPod blasting," he pointed out. I looked up to Mitchie's room to see her shadow in front of her window.

"Oh she's up there alright… I'm going to try to talk to her," I said and headed inside. I slowly approached her room. Shane's right, she is really blasting her iPod.

"…_We were born for  
We were born for...  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
Everybody live, like it's the last day  
You will ever see  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now…"_

I knocked on her door, "Mitchie?" I called out but no answer. "Mitchie, come on, open the door… its Caitlyn… Shane's outside with Nate… Come Mitchie, open up for me?" I heard a muffle 'leave me alone'. I sighed and went back down to the guys. "She's not answering me too," I informed.

"See… told you!" Shane exclaimed. "I'm gonna head home. When she does talk to someone, call me." Shane got up and left.

I sighed and turned to Nate. "You can go too… its probably best if I talk to her alone."

Nate hugged me then kissed my head. "I'll call you," he said then slowly walked away. I closed the gate behind him and headed inside. The first thing I wanted to see was if Mitch was ok, but knowing her, it'll take some time. I approached her door to find the music turned off. "Mitchie?" I called out while slowly opening the door. I spotted Mitchie sitting on her bed writing (I'm guessing a song?). She had her iPod blasting in her ears… ugh stubborn child. "Mitchie!" I shouted then pulled out her headphones.

"HEY!" she shouted. "I was listening to that!"

"Well too bad. What happened?" I asked sitting on her bed giving her back her headphones.

"Nothing… I jus need time to think. Please leave," she said pointing to the door then went back to writing. I looked around at the tiny scraps of paper in front of her. I picked one up…

"…She was scared  
Unprepared  
Lost in the dark  
Falling apart  
I can survive  
With you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide…"

* * *

**Hey guys... so what you think? Smitchie had their first fight. i know it seems stupid but i couldnt think of anything esle... sigh. sorry if it isnt that good, i mean this is the first fight i've ever written, so yeah it might seem childish and stupid and not amking any sense, but i tried. please review! **


	29. pushing me so i cant have you

**Supp peopl?!?!?!?!? =]] i jus wanna say thankzs to all those who reviewed... ya'll are awesome. the reason y i updated so quickly was 1ne because i wont have any time for the rest of the week to be writing and 2wo today's my birthday!!! =]] yay! oh and for those of you who were confused about the fight... yeah uhmmm i had no idea of how i was going to have them fight cause i already had the cheating fight so the only fight i could use would be the making no sense pretty stupid fight. so uh yea read on...**

***************

**Caitlyn**

It's been about 4 days since the fight between Mitchie and Shane (if you can even call it that). She wouldn't talk about what happened to me, though I know, but I wanna hear her side. Shane has been calling non-stopped along with his e-mails and text messages and IMs. Gosh this guys is mad annoying! He told me that she never answers his calls, texts and is never online anymore. Cant he take a hint that she's not in the mood to talk to him? I thought she'd get over it in like a day, but I guess I thought wrong. It's a good thing that Mitchie's parents went back to New Jersey or Shane would have to deal with Mr. Torres.

**Cait, please tell Mitch to answer me?? –Shane**

_For the thousandth time, she won't listen to me! I'll tell u when she feels like it!!! Ok?! _

**Fine… and please tell her that I'm sorry?**

_Fine… (Don't reply to this message!!!)_

As you can see, Shane is very eager to talk to her. I set my phone in my pocket and walked to Mitchie's room. I knocked on her door. She'll open it and talk to me about anything but Shane. "Come in," I heard her say faintly.

I opened the door and walked in. "Hey… umm… what's up?" I asked then sat down on her bed.

"Nothing really… jus, you know…you?" she answered, as always.

"Ah… nothing either, but I jus got some new mixes on my laptop," I informed her. I sighed. "Look Mitch, Shane-"

"I don't want to talk about him or to him," she interrupted.

"Ok… well my boyfriend's friend really likes this girl, but they had an argument over something totally STUPID, and now he won't leave me alone cause all day all he ever does is complain to me and beg me to talk to his girl," I tried to make her feel guilty.

"Oh really? And who's this friend of Nate?" she asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"Uh… his name's Adam," I told her.

"Oh… Adam. Nice name," she complimented. "What's he like?" Even though I know she doesn't care, and won't listen to me, at least we're talking…

* * *

**(Meanwhile) Shane**

I'm lying on my bed thinking. It's been four days since I last saw her. Four days since I last held her. Four days since I last talked to her. I have no idea what I did wrong. I heard someone walk into my room. "Shane, are you ok man?" Nate's voice rang through the emptiness.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" I growled.

"Sorry man, but like seriously, what are you doing?" he asked sternly.

I sat up and looked at him. "What are you talking about?" I'm confused.

"Dude… why are you jus sitting here moping around and acting all desperate to talk to Mitch? Shane you are better then that," Nate concluded and sat on my bed.

"I don't know what to do Nate. She's like my everything." Usually I'm not the one to talk about my feelings.

"Dude… do I have to draw you a map?" Nate said sarcastically. I gave him a look that said what? "Ugh… remember how you got me to face Caitlyn again?" I nodded. Oh shit!

"Ye-ye-yea, I remember. But I don't want to do what you did," I whined.

"Fine, then why don't you jus do the opposite of what I did," Nate said.

"Whoa… do the opposite? You said you were sorry… if I did the opposite of sorry, we'll never get back together," I pointed out.

Nate rolled his eyes and walked over to my desk he found a pad of paper and a pen and started to write something. I looked over his shoulder to see what he's talking about. "Oh… yea that might work," I said and took out my phone. I texted Caitlyn then called Jason. Nate's a genius!

* * *

**Caitlyn**

"Ha, ha, ha… I will never get tired of this movie!" I exclaimed. We're in the entertainment room watching The Pink Panther.

"I know what you mean! I wood like to buy a damnbuger," Mitchie said mimicking Steve Martin and we laughed hysterically. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I flipped it open and checked my messages… Oh goodie it's Shane.

**Caitlyn. I'm not to bother you. I have a plan, but you have to help –Shane**

I glanced at Mitchie who's enjoying the movie to even notice me no longer paying attention.

_A plan as in get back with Mitchie? Cait_

**Yup… willing to help? –Shane**

_I'm in –Cait_

I went back to watching the movie when my phone started ringing. "It's Nate," I lied and Mitchie nodded understandingly. I got up and left the room flipping it open. "Cait speaking," I answered. "Uh huh… what you need help with? Well obviously… why? Set up what? OH that's brilliant! She'll love it! Well I don't know… maybe, slight chance though… We'll jus have to wait and see," I said. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I walked back into the entertainment room.

"How's Nate?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"Huh? Oh he's good… he said hi," I lied and sat next to her. She nodded and went back to watching the movie. I looked at the neon clock on the wall, 5 o'clock. They should be coming in like 45 minutes… hope their plan works.

* * *

**Mitchie**

"Mitch, can we finish this movie later?" Caitlyn asked jus when it was getting good.

"Uh sure… what do you wanna do?" I asked her. I hope she doesn't want to talk about Shane…

"Uh… why don't we like bake cookies," she suggested. Why does it seem like she's stalling?

"Umm… ok?" I uncertain. She smiled and bounced towards the kitchen. I followed her reluctantly. "What cookies Cait?" I asked.

She stopped for a moment and thought. "Chocolate-chip?"

I giggled then nodded. "Ok… get your laptop and let's get this party started!"

I kept catching Cait look at the clock once in a while. We jus took out the last batch of cookies out the oven. I placed them on the stove as Caitlyn put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Caitlyn?" I started. "Mhmm…" she sounded as she wiped the table.

"Why do you keep looking at the clock?" I asked looking at it, 6:48pm.

"Uh… to keep track of time of course," she said.

"What are you keeping track of?" I asked her even more curious.

"Nothing," then her phone rang, 'new message!' Caitlyn flipped it opened and read it quickly before looking at me then back at the screen. "Actually…" she said flipping her phone closed. "I forgot something outside earlier when I went for a morning swim," Caitlyn informed me.

"Well what'd you forget?" I asked her as she closed her laptop and put it in her case.

"My sunglasses and the ring that Nate gave me… see I realized it now that I didn't have it on my finger and I usually take it off when I go swimming or cooking or etc."

I looked at Caitlyn suspiciously then nodded. "Alright… let's go." She squealed then led me towards the backyard. We were making small jokes and she was telling me this joke Nate told her. I was laughing hysterically as she led me outside. And to my surprise… found _them _there.

"Caitlyn… what's going on?" I said quietly, but she shushed me. I watched as she kissed Nate on the cheek then walked back to me.

"Mitchie… I know what you're thinking, but you have to listen to what they have to say… well Shane," she explained and sat me in a patio chair. Caitlyn then pulled over another patio chair and sat next to me.

I looked at the guys (well Shane) to see what he'll say. "Mitchie… please, jus hear me out?" Shane said and I felt myself nod slightly.

"**Run, run like you do  
I'm chasing you  
I'm on your tail I'm gaining fast  
You're going nowhere  
Try to fix what you've done  
Turn back the sun  
The night is calling  
And we're falling faster now**

Pushing me away  
Every last word  
Every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
Try to stop it now but it's already too late  
Pushing me away  
If you really don't care then say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
Push, push pushing me away

Stop, tell me the truth  
Cause I'm so confused  
Spinning round  
These walls are falling down  
And I need you  
More than you know  
I'm not letting go  
I'm getting close  
So take my hand  
And please just tell me why you're

Pushing me away  
Every last word  
Every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
Try to stop it now but it's already too late  
Pushing me away  
If you really don't care then say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
Push, push pushing me away

Push, push pushing me away x7

Pushing me away  
Every last word  
Every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
Try to stop it now but it's already too late  
Pushing me away  
If you really don't care then say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
Push, push pushing me away

Pushing me away"

I tried so hard not to let the tears fall down. What he sang is true… I am pushing him away… I didn't mean too, it jus happened.

"Uh… we wanna sing one more song if you don't mind," Shane said. I jus sat there staring at him and I guess Caitlyn gave him a signal cause next thing I know, their starting another song.

"**You warned me that  
That you were gonna leave  
Never thought  
You would really go  
I was blind  
But baby, now I see  
Broke your heart  
But now I know  
That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you**

I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cuz I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dying without your love  
Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cuz I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

Looking at the letter that you left  
(The letter that you left, Will I ever get you back?)  
Wondering if I'll ever get you back  
Dreaming about when I'll see you next  
(When will I see you next, Will I ever get you back?)  
Knowing that I never will forget  
(I won't forget, I won't forget)  
That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you

I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cuz I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dying without your love  
Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cuz I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

So tell me what we're fighting for  
'Cause you know that the truth means so much more  
'Cause you would if you could  
Don't lie(Don't lie)  
'Cause I'd give everything that I've got left  
To show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool  
But I can't live without you

Don't wanna fall asleep  
Don't know if I'll get up  
I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dying without your love  
I'm begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cuz I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you  
Yeah!

Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cuz I don't know if I'll get up  
I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dying without your love  
I'm begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cuz I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you"

After that last note, I couldn't hold it in anymore… I got out of my chair and ran, ran as fast as my legs can carry me back into the house. I heard all four of them calling me back. But I jus kept running. Shane's right! I'm jus pushing him away! Why am I being so fucking stubborn?

* * *

So what you think? like it? hate it? comments? concerns? burns? please let me know by reiviewing!!! =]] i'll update when i get a chance....=]] happy birthday to me =]


	30. smitchie

**Hey guys! thanks for all those birthday wishes! ****thanks for all those who reviewed! you guys are the best! i guess i've kept smitchie apart long enough... so read on.. =]**

************

**Caitlyn**

"Mitchie!" we called after her as she ran inside. "I'm going to see if she's ok," I said to the guys before running in after her. I went down the hallway and turned to head up the stairs when I spot Mitchie at the bottom of them silently crying. "Mitchie!" I cried and went straight to her side, letting her cry on my shoulder. "Shh… its gonna be alright. Calm down," I said softly.

"Ca-Ca-Caitlyn I-I screwed up. What can I do now?" she said in between her snobs.

"Mitchie… first I want you to calm down, and then I'm going to go and get Shane… alright?" Mitchie nodded and I handed her a tissue. "K, so I'm going to go get Shane alright?" Again she nodded.

I left Mitchie at the bottom of the stairs and went back outside to the guys who were playing softly, not singing jus playing. "Hey guys," I said and they all looked at me.

"How's Mitch?" Shane asked.

"Uh… how can I say this," I trailed off then sighed. "She wants to speak to you." I pointed at him.

Shane looked at me shocked for a sec before nodding and heading inside. "Shane!" I called after him and he turned around. "Good luck" I said as Nate wrapped an arm around me. Shane cracked a smile and turned back to head inside. "I hope this goes well," I thought out loud.

"Don't worry babe," Nate said and squeezed me in a hug. "Everything will be fine." Then we fell silent.

"I know its all tense and all… but can I go?" Jason asked and I chuckled.

"Yeah Jase, I think you can go?" I said looking up at Nick.

"Yeah… see you later Jason," Nate said and Jason waved bye to us leaving with his guitar. I'm guessing he's going to go see Ella.

* * *

**Shane**

Oh my goodness. I am as nervous as an American Idol contestant waiting to hear that I made it through. But why am I so freaking nervous? Why? I'll tell you why! Because… uh I'm not sure I jus am. I turned the corner to see Mitchie sitting at the bottom of the steps slowly drinking a cup of water. "Hey," I said softly.

She snapped her head up and gave me a small smile. "Hey," she said equally softly.

"Uh…Caitlyn said that you wanted to talk to me?" I questioned and she nodded. Mitchie moved over on the steps and I sat next to her.

"Shane… first I wanna say that I'm sorry…for being stupid," she said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she shushed me. "Listen to me for a minute?" she asked and I nodded. She got up and walked over to the coffee table where I notice Caitlyn's laptop was sitting. She knelt down and pressed a few buttons before turning to me.

" _**She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe**_

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
la da da da da

She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
She was given a role  
Never knew when just to play  
And she tried to survive  
Living a life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope!

_***(I watched as a lone tear slid down her cheek)***_

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared, unprepared  
Lost in the dark  
Falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when  
Two different worlds collide

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da da da da  
You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide"

I didn't know what to say. So now it all makes sense as to why she was flipping out. She was thinking that maybe she wasn't good enough for Hollywood. And I'm guessing that I jus confused her. "Mitchie, that song's beautiful," I said getting up.

"Really? I was jus writing that day we had a fight. I mean I was jus confused and immature. And, and ugh I don't know," she said and sat right on the floor.

I walked over to her and sat next to her on the floor. "Stubborn?" I finished.

She gave me a look like 'I know!' and playfully pushed me. "Yeah… and those songs you sang were really good… I mean really. You were SO right… I was pushing you away, but I think I don't deserve you," she whispered the last part.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her. "Mitchie, I think that it's me who doesn't deserve you."

"What are you crazy?!" she exclaimed. "A little miss nobody like me has a popstar boyfriend like you who is generous, cute, helpful, sweet, caring-"

"Rockstar," I coughed and she stopped and looked at me. I smiled and pulled her onto my lap.

"The point is… I don't deserve such a person like you," she concluded.

"Mitchie! Are you blind?!" she looked at me funny. "It's me who doesn't deserve you! You treat me like I'm jus another teenage boy… not a celebrity. You see Shane Grey the person… not the Rockstar," I stated.

I heard her cough 'popstar' but I let it slide. Mitchie leaned into me. "I'm sorry," I heard her whisper.

"I'm sorry too," I whispered back.

"Does that mean we're ok?" She asked quietly playing with my hands.

I turned Mitchie slightly and kissed her on the lips. "Did that answer your question?" She gave me a small smile then hugged me tightly. We stayed like that until we heard an 'AWW!!!!!' We release to see Caitlyn with her arms around Nate's torso and his arms around her shoulders. Mitchie giggled at them and Nate and I release our girls. They started talking really fast (which I don't get why girls do that anyways. I mean seriously… whenever girls are with their girlfriends, they forget about the guy and start talking to the girls like they haven't seen them in like years when it's only been an hour…).

"So you guys are cool, huh?" Nate asked.

I smiled watching Mitchie talk animatedly to Cait. "Yeah we are," I responded. The girls suddenly stopped talking and looked in our direction. Nate and I looked at them back and they burst out laughing. I shot Nate a 'what's so funny/ why are they laughing' type of looks. Nate jus shrugged as the girls came towards us.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure," I said. "What movie?"

"The Pink Panther with Steve Martin," they chimed smiling.

I chuckled. "Alright… that's cool."

"Alright, well ya'll can go and pop in the movie while Cait and I get the snacks," Mitchie informed us. Nate and I nodded. Nate started to head to the entertainment room and Caitlyn and Mitch was about to enter the kitchen.

"Mitchie wait!" I called out and she stopped and walked back to me.

"Yeah?" Mitchie answered.

"Mitchie… whenever you have a problem, or doubt, or something along those lines, you can always talk to me… or the rest of the band… or Dem, Sel, or Cait," I said caressing her cheek. She put her hand over mine and pulled me into a kiss.

"Thanks Shane," she said and walked away to the kitchen.

It's good to have her back…

* * *

**So... what you think? i hope that was ok... i mean i did write this after going to 2 parties in 2 nights. lol so do u like it? hate it? let me know! please review... 7 and new chapter?**


	31. Shane's birthday!

Sup sup people! sorry i havent updates in a while... school and practice are really taking a toll on my time... :O lol

well that's alll i guess for now... read on please! =]

*********

**Mitchie**

Things between Shane and I are great, awesome in fact. It's been a good two weeks since we've made up and everything is wonderful; seems fake, but it's true. "Hey Mitch!!! Hurry up!" a very distant Caitlyn shouted. "Alright! I'll be down in a sec!" I hollered back. Sorry… well you see, today's Shane's birthday… (Every girl in the universe knows that). And its my job to distract him (I was out numbered). From what you may ask? Well… I can't tell you cause you might tell him, and that'll ruin everything. And well if you figured it out, well kudos to you! You deserve a cookie!!!

I grabbed my phone and headed down the stairs. "Finally," Caitlyn said.

I rolled my eyes. "How do I look?" I asked. She surveyed my outfit. I'm wearing a dull blue and green plaid shirt with a matching green tank top underneath it and a dark chocolate vest over it. I have on my black skinnys and nice chocolate brown heals.

"Fine… Shane's waiting for you in the car," she informed me.

"Alright I get it… you want me out," I said picking up a small box and headed for the door.

"Yup! Don't forget, keep him out," she said as I walked away. I waved to her like 'yeah whatever' and opened the door to the backseat. "Have fun! And don't come back!" Caitlyn hollered as I closed the door.

"Hey babe…Happy birthday," I said to him pecking his cheek and handed him his gift.

"Hey… thanks…what's Caitlyn talking about you can't go back?" he asked as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"Huh? Oh no she meant I can't come back with you," I said.

"Well that's rude of her… where are we going?" Shane asked.

"I'm kidnapping you for the day," I joked.

"What?! Someone call 911! THE Shane Grey is being kidnapped!" he shouted (and to make it worse, the window's opened).

"Calm down! I was joking!" I said. "You know where to go Big Rob." Big Rob nodded and turned right.

"Seriously, what are we doing today?" Shane asked.

"We're going to do whatever you want," I said.

"Ah SWEET!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa there birthday boy, not like that," I said and he pouted which made me laugh.

* * *

**Shane**

Did Mitchie say anything to you earlier? Because I've been asking her loads of questions, but she jus smiles and changes the subject. Oh alright, I got you… you're all against me! The only clue that she gave me was that I'll like it and we're heading back around 4.

We finally reached our first destination: IHOP. Big Rob opened her door and I slid out after her. We walked towards the building together. "Why are we eating here?"

"Oh you don't want to? We'll we could always eat somewhere else. I mean I didn't know-" she rambled.

"Nah Mitch it's cool. Jus this is our first destination?" I asked her and she blushed.

"Well… I kinda thought I owe you, since well… I got you up early and you told me that you skipped breakfast, and here we are…. At IHOP... for breakfast," she informed me, the color never leaving her cheeks.

I kissed the side of her head. "Alright love, lead the way," I said as we headed into the IHOP.

"Hi! Welcome to IHOP! How many?" the waitress greeted.

"3 please," Mitchie answered and the waitress nodded leading the way.

We ended up having a table near the window. Mitchie and I sat across from one another as Big Rob sat at a table by himself, watching us. The waitress came and went with our orders only coming back moments later with the food. "I'm surprised that she didn't notice you," Mitchie said taking a bite at her food.

"Yeah I know what you mean… normally EVERY GIRL I meet faints at the sight of me," I smirked taking a bite.

"Oh shut it… you're so full of yourself. You're lucky it's your birthday… so I guess you can be a little cocky," Mitchie commented.

I jus smiled at her. "So… when are you leaving?" I asked.

"Ugh… don't remind me. Uh I think Wednesday," she said then paused. "What? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No… jus wondering how much time we have left together," I answered.

She sighed. "Shane, why are you making it so difficult? You make it sound like you're dying… no wait even worse! I'm dying!" then she burst into fits of giggles.

"Ha, ha. Ya hilarious," I said sarcastically. "It's jus that… I'll be on tour, and you'll be at school… I don't think I can last 3 months away from the greatest girl ever!"

She laughed even harder. "Actually," she started once she caught her breath. "It's 3 months and 2 weeks… But let's not talk about that ok? Today's your birthday and you're supposed to be worry free!" Count on Mitchie to be the positive one.

"Alright… come here," I said holding out a fork with fruit on it. She smiled and bit it. Mitchie leant back… and then a flash went off. We turned our heads towards the window next to us and sure enough there's the paparazzi! I slid out of my seat and grabbed Mitchie's hand. "Come on!" I called out to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Big Rob grab our stuff and follow us. I had no idea where I was hastily rushing to. I turned around and whispered to Mitchie, "Tell Rob to get the SUV and meet us at the exit of the kitchen… well the back." She nodded and told Rob as I spotted the waitress. "Here… is for our bill," I said handing her a $100. "Keep the change… we were never here… got it?" I looked briefly and spotted the paps coming in.

The waitress stared at me bewildered. "Sir, I can't take this. It's too- OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE SH-" she was about to say but Mitchie and I put our hands over her mouth and pulled her to the floor with us.

"Shh! Yeah I know… 'You're Shane Grey! I'm you're biggest fan! Blah, blah, blah.' Which ways the kitchen?" I asked as we let go of her mouth. The waitress pointed towards the left. "Thanks… Mitch, check if the coast is clear."

Mitchie got up slowly from our crouched position and saw a bunch of paps standing around confused. "They're still there."

"Alright… come on," I said motioning to her to keep low and follow me. "Wait." I told Mitchie before going back to the waitress that sat on the floor. She looked at me confused as I took out a black marker and signed the corner of her apron. The waitress beamed at me and I flashed her that million dollar smile before going back to Mitchie. We rushed to the kitchen (the chefs looked at us weird) and out the backdoor and into the car.

"Oh my gosh! That was…" Mitchie trailed off trying to catch her breath.

"Insane?" I finished for her and she laughed.

"Yeah it was. Alright Rob… you know where to lead us now," she said as we turned right heading away from IHOP.

* * *

**Caitlyn**

'_Oh well some may say I need to be afraid… of loosing everything… because of where I had my-'_

"You've reached Caitlyn," I answered my phone.

"Hey Cait, it's Mitch!"

"Oh hey, sup girl?" I asked as I walked around the store.

"Nothing… it's hard keeping him busy. How much longer?" She asked.

"Uh… what time is it now?" I asked as I held up two colors. 'Which one's better?' I mouthed to Nate. He looked at them then chose the blue. 'Thanks' I mouthed and threw the red one back into the pile.

"Uh…about 12:30ish… why?" Mitchie asked.

"Alright… jus keep him busy 'til 4:30. It won't kill you. On the bright side… you are spending time with your boyfriend," I reassured her while heading to the register.

"Ah true… but he keeps asking what are we doing… and I'm running out of ideas here!" she exclaimed.

I sighed. "I thought you planned out this whole day…"

"I did! But we didn't spend so and so minutes at IHOP cause the paps broke in," Mitchie explained.

"Well how's the movie?" I asked then a thought occurred to me. "Where's Shane?"

"Oh he's in umm…the theater…" she trailed off.

"Mitchie…" I warned her while piling the stuff that we picked out.

"He is! I lied to him saying that I had to use the bathroom," she answered.

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE?!" I exclaimed and the cashier jumped a little looking at me. I covered the phone. "Sorry, my… sister kinda left the dog home by himself," I lied then turned back to the phone. "How is that funny?"

"He's... he's OK. He's with Rob… and we're sitting all the way in the back… last row," she informed me.

"So where are you going after that?" I asked.

"Uh… shopping?" Mitchie said unsure.

"As long as you two are out… it's all good," I commented.

"Ah shoot! I have to get back before Shane comes looking for me. Talk to you later Cait," Mitchie said before hanging up.

I sighed and the person at the register turned to me. "That'll be $184.62"

"Damn… and we still have more to get," I complained as I handed the kid $190.62

"Why don't you jus give $190?" Nate asked putting his arms around me.

"Cause I want the change to be in dollars… and not coins," I explained. Nate grabbed the bags as I grabbed the change and a few more things. "Let's go… we have to drop this stuff off quickly and then go pick up that-"

"Yeah, yeah… I know," Nate said annoyed. After we put the things in the car, I stopped Nate before he could head to the driver's seat.

"Sorry babe… we jus have to make sure that we don't screw this up," I said running my hand through his hair.

"I know… its jus… why couldn't we have the simple job and set up the stage like Jason and Ella are doing?" he said and I threw my head back and laughed.

"Because Curly… do you really trust Jason enough to remember what is needed?" I asked smirking. We were silent for a minute before we burst out laughing.

"Ah… you have a point there," he said smiling. We shared a quick peck. "Come on lover boy… there's so much to do," I teased and headed to the passenger seat.

* * *

**Mitchie (Time: 4:47 pm)**

"Now where are we going?" Shane asked.

"Shush! If I tell you, then I'd have to kill you," I joked.

"Aw come on Mitch! We've been walking for what seems like miles!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. You see I brought him to the boardwalk. And let's jus say we've been walking for a while.

"Actually… we've only walked 3 miles," I answered.

"How do you know this?" he asked and I pointed to a sign: From this point, 3 miles. "Whatever," he mumbled.

I giggled, but then I got a text.

_**You can bring him Mitch –Naitlyn**_

_Finally! He's going to love it Cait! –Smitchie_

_**He better! Shoot… Nate and I have been driving around ALL day! –Naitlyn**_

_LOL! He will… -Smitchie_

_**Where are you now? –Naitlyn**_

_We're about a mile away… the end right? –Smitchie_

_**Yup! See you soon! –Naitlyn**_

I closed my phone. "Come on Shane…" I said pulling him.

"Where are we going?" he asked as we ran. I spotted where Caitlyn said to meet her.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him back letting go of his hand. I turned him around so his back was to where Caitlyn said to meet them.

"Of course Mitch," Shane said and grabbed my hand.

"Then trust me when I say… you're going to love this," I said and he smiled. "Now, put this on." I handed him a blindfold. He looked at it for a second before putting it over his eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked… making sure he can't see.

"Uh…" he reached for my hand that held up the 2 fingers and felt them. "2!"

"Ha… ha… cheater," I said and rolled my eyes. "Let's go…"

* * *

**Shane**

Mitchie was guiding to me to… where ever. I felt like I've been walking blind for hours! "You're not going to kill me right?" I joked nervously. I heard her giggle.

"I would do no such thing!" she exclaimed. "I love you too much to."

"Ok… jus making sure," I said and we stopped. Mitchie let go of my hand. "Uh Mitch? Where'd you go?" No answer. "Mitchie!" I called out but no answer. I started to panic so I took off the blindfold-

"SURPRISE!" a crowd said. I blinked twice to make my eyes get use to the sunlight. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHANE!" they shouted. I smiled and took a good look at what's in front of me. In front of where I stood is one gigantic tent with a stage **(A/N: like the one in Camp Rock). **The big space between where I stood and the stage was a huge dance floor. On the left side of the tent, there was another big tent which had like a buffet set up.

I was speechless. I felt someone hug me from behind. "Happy birthday popstar!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Mitch you did this?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I jus came up with the idea… I wanted to surprise you by having like a dinner or something… but our friends took it to a whole new level," she explained.

"Come on up Shane Grey! We all know it's your birthday. We're here on the beach to get our freak on. Dancing, having fun 'til our energy is withdrawn. So come on ya'll let's welcome the birthday boy. Then we'll party like its 2009, enjoy!" the DJ, Lil JJ rapped. Someone gave me a little push (Mitchie) and I started walking down the green carpet. Green carpet on the beach? Weird!

"_Happy Birthday Shane!" _Was all I heard right and left. I flashed people that million dollar smile that everyone loves. I made it up to the stage and gave Lil JJ a handshake and a man hug. He handed me a mic.

"Thanks guys… uh wow… I would- I would never imagine my birthday to be like this. I jus thought I'd be out with a few close friends, but those close friends made this probably THE best birthday I've ever had." I looked straight at Mitchie and didn't look away from her. "And I'm thankful for having them… So, yeah thank you guys SO much… Demi, Selena… Connect 3, of course… Caitlyn, I never thought I'd thank you," the crowd chuckled. "…and last but not least, Mitchie… the bestest friend I could ever ask for. Have fun tonight guys! Enjoy!" I said and the crowd clapped as I walked off. I was pulled to the side by Mitchie. I glanced around to see nobody looking and kissed her. "You know… you could've told me to dress nicely," I said and motioned to what I was wearing.

"Well I did… don't worry babe, you still look good," Mitchie told me. I smiled at her… I can't believe she's mine and did all of this for me. "Come on… let's go find the others," she said and pulled me with her. I spotted Jason and Nate standing with their respected girlfriends and Demi and Selena with their boys.

"Hey guys," I said as we approached them.

"Hey Shane"

"Happy birthday bro!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHANE!"

I laughed. "Thanks guys… ya'll having fun?" I asked and they laughed.

"We'll have fun once Shane Grey either gets his ass up on stage and perform a song… OR… Shane Grey gets his ass on the dance floor," Caitlyn said.

"Ah… you're funny," I replied.

"Oh come on…" one of them said and started pulling me towards the dance floor. I looked back and saw the rest of the gang following. Mitchie stopped in the middle of the dance floor and started well dancing. I jus stood there like a stick. "Oh come on Shane…" Mitchie whined and started to move me.

"I don't dance… jus do stunts," I said.

"Well then I guess you're going up on stage!" Demi shouted above the music and started to push me to the stage with Selena.

"Aww come on! You guys!" I shouted as they kept pushing. Somehow Mitchie reached the stage before I did. Weird, cause she was right behind me.

"Alright guys!" the music lowered and the crowd stopped what they're doing to watch what's happening on stage. "Connect 3… would like to perform one of their unheard songs for ya'll if that's ok," Mitchie said. The crowd cheered and clapped. Oh goodness gracious. "I'll take that as a yes… come on out… CONNECT 3!" She shouted. I walked out on stage with the rest of the band while the crowd cheered.

"Well I guess we'll have to play," I said. "Since we have no choice," I mumbled and a few people laughed.

"_**OMG, did you hear I'm dating a Jonas Brother? It's so hot**_

(Mitchie and Caitlyn ran on stage and shouted that before running off. I jus looked at Nate like 'what the hell?' Nate jus shrugged then chuckled slightly.)__

You better work, you should've known better  
Its gonna suck when the camera stops rolling  
And you find out soon that the treatment wasn't worth it  
They're all the same, they all want the money  
They're all insane, they live for fame, honey  
They laugh at you when you're not even being funny

Well I've been here before  
And I've seen first hand and front row seat  
This little thing they call video girl

Video girl rocked my world for a whole 2 seconds  
And now I know  
I'm not about to be another victim  
Of video girl syndrome  
Get out of my face  
Get out of my space  
You're so plastic it's a fact  
Cause I'm not about to be another victim  
Of video girl syndrome

You know it's bad when your momma doesn't like her  
All your friends are saying she's a liar  
Never ending phone calls aren't enough  
(It's not enough, it's never enough)  
Move to LA got no talent  
Not even like you won a Miss Teen Pageant  
Daddy pays your bills but you still whine

Well I've been here before  
And I've seen first hand and front row seat  
What happens to it next when he gets in the hands  
of a video girl

Video girl rocked my world for a whole 2 seconds  
And I know  
I'm not about to be another victim  
Of video girl syndrome  
Get out of my face  
Get out of my space  
You're so plastic it's a fact  
I'm not about to be another victim  
Of video girl syndrome

You are never gonna see me missin'  
Video girl syndrome  
I'm not about to be another victim  
Of video girl syndrome

Video girl rocked my world for a whole 2 seconds  
And now I know  
I'm not about to be another victim  
Of video girl syndrome  
Get out of my face  
Get out of my space  
You're so plastic it's a fact  
I'm not about to be another victim  
Of video girl syndrome

I won't be a victim of  
Video girl syndrome."

The crowd clapped and cheered. "Thanks! Enjoy the party!" I shouted before walking off. I came in contact with a bone crushing hug.

"That was awesome," Mitchie said.

"What was with that whole…" I trailed off and tried to explain what I meant using hand motions. Mitchie jus laughed.

"Ah… we jus wanted to have fun," Mitchie replied.

"But a Jonas Brother?" I asked jokingly.

"Well we tried to put in something with Connect 3, but it sounded weird," she answered and we laughed. "Come on Joe, one dance?"

"Joe?" I questioned and she laughed. I guess cause of my face expression.

"Oops, I mean Shane," she said and I smiled while walking with her. "Though Joe is a better dancer," she mumbled.

"Hey!" I shouted pretending to be all mad and what not.

"Jus kidding!" she exclaimed. "Come on birthday boy… time you enjoy you're party."

"Alright… but what about paparazzi and party crashers?" I asked her when we started dancing, a slow song.

"We kept this under wraps. Plus, this is the private part of the beach," she answered.

"I love you Mitchie… thanks for throwing me a party," I said in her ear.

"Love you too… Happy birthday," she replied.

* * *

**i hope that was ok... OH! and i have some sad news for you guys... there's only about 2 chapters left of this story.. (or 3... i'm not sure) *tear* i dont think i'll be doing a sequel cause i have this other Camp Rock story that is like nawing at my thoughts... so uh yea...**

**Like it? hate it? tell me what you think! please leave a review!**


	32. last goodbyes?

**Hey people!!!! sorry for not updating... i signed up for AP global classes (not a smart idea) and i'm trying to bring my grades up higher (even though they're low 90s high 80s). Also along with club meets and dance practices, busy, busy me. hope this chapter makes up for not updateing...**

**************

**Mitchie**

Shane's birthday was so much fun! We hung out… ate awesome food (mom sent her recipes over) and had fun singing and dancing. We took loads of pictures with almost every celeb there. It was like another Hollywood party (minus Miley and Tess… though Tess's brother was there, and any other haters. Along with no alcohol! Though I heard that there was some… hmm…). After the party, when everyone left, we had a bonfire on the beach then settled in for the night at the Tipton Hotel. Nothing happened if that's what you are thinking. The girls had one hotel room and the guys had their own.

But that was Saturday night. Sigh… today's the day. The day Caitlyn and I will no longer be around. The day we head back to our ordinary lives back in New Jersey. All my bags are packed. I sat at the window seat and looked down into the yard. It's about 10 at night. Our flight is at 2 in the morning. I really don't wanna go. So many good things had happened while we stayed here! So many memories, good and the bad ones will always remain with me.

"Hey," a voice said softly behind me. I turned around to see Liz.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Liz said and smiled warmly at me. "You really don't want to go, do you?"

I shook my head softly with a sad smile on me. "Its jus… back in New Jersey, the only friend I have is Caitlyn. And when I got here," I paused. "It jus felt so good to be somebody, you know?"

"I know sweetie I know," Liz said slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Nobody is ever gonna believe us that we hung out with Connect 3, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez…" I said leaning on her.

"Well nobody has to believe you. You and Caitlyn and the rest of the gang know it's true. So, does everyone else's opinion matters?" she asked and I shook my head. "Exactly… come on…. dinner is ready downstairs." I nodded and we got up from the window seat.

"I'm a really miss this place," I said as we climbed the stairs.

"Well, you're welcome to come here anytime you want," she said and I was about to start cheering 'til, "That's if your parents say yes."

"Aww…" I pouted. "Fine… its better then nothing," I said as we entered the kitchen to see Caitlyn eating with Connect 3. "Hey Shane!" I said and rushed over and gave him a big hug.

"A hug that's all I get?" he says and I rolled my eyes then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Better?" I cooed.

"Better," he confirmed. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, first we're gonna eat then chill before we have to go," I said taking a plate of pancakes. We finished eating around 9ish, only having an hour before we head to the airport. Shane and I are sitting on the love seat swing out back, me in his arms; Jason is playing guitar, and Naitlyn is sitting on the patio. "I wish we could stay like this forever," I commented.

"Same here… I don't ever want to let you go," he replied.

"I don't want you to let me go," I said.

* * *

**Caitlyn**

"I'm a so miss you," I said to Nate who jus smiled at me.

"I'm gonna miss you to Caity," Nate replied. "Where's Demi and Selena?"

"We said bye to them yesterday… Demi had a show to do today and Selena too," I replied.

"Oh… I don't think I'll be able to make it without you," he said.

"Aww… you're such a corn," I commented and he pouted. "But you're my corn."

Nate laughed. "You're not gonna forget me right?" he asked.

"How can I forget the most amazing boy ever who made my summer one of THE best summers ever?" I exclaimed.

"Easy, you look at those other boys and think wow… and forget all about me," Nate said.

"I can never forget you Nate. Besides, shouldn't I be the one who's gonna have to worry about you? You're going on tour! And a whole bunch of girls are going to throw themselves at your feet," I said.

Nate smiled warmly at me. "Cait, you cannot be serious. There's only one girl I have my eye out for," he said.

I looked at him. "Really and who's that?" I teased.

"You," he said and gave me a sweet kiss. "And besides, you'll always have me around."

I looked at him weird. "What do you mean by that?" I asked clueless.

Nate chuckled. "You didn't see what's on the inside of the ring did you?" I shook my head. Nate took my hand and slipped off the purity ring to show me what's on the inside. When he found it, he showed it to me. Aww… on the inside, it inscribed:

_~Naitlyn always and forever~ _

I looked up at Nate with my eyes all watery. "Aww Nate," I cooed and kissed him.

* * *

**Shane**

Mitchie and I sat there in each other's arms reminiscing about the times we had here. All the songs we've sang, inside jokes, pranks, rumors, kisses... the list goes on.

"Oh and I have that copy of those magazines about your birthday," Mitchie said smiling.

"Ugh… that… my mom had to clear all that up the next morning. I can't believe how fast it ended up in the media," I agreed.

~*~**~*~

_Flashback!_

'_**This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light-'**_

"_What?" I snapped answering my phone. I glanced at the clock on the wall, 7:55am Monday, August 17._

"_Hey Shane," Mitchie's bubbly voice came from the phone. Oh shit. "Did I wake you?"_

"_Hey Mitch… and nah… I was jus getting up. What's up?" I asked calmly sitting up. "Why'd you even call me so early?_

"_Oh… well I jus suggest that you go and get yourself a magazine… or turn to Hot Tunes," Mitchie said._

"_Why? I'll do it later," I whined and laid back down and pulled the covers over my head._

"_Fine… I'll jus read you the headlines… __**SHANE GREY AT IHOP! IHOP IS WHERE SHANE IS AT! SHANE GREY, SPOTTED HAVING BREAKFAST AT IHOP! **__The list goes on and on," Mitchie said then giggled._

"_So? I gave IHOP more business… What's your point?" I asked still in hiding._

"_Here, I'll read you one of the articles… one of which caught my eye," Mitchie said. "Stars Spotted: Shane Grey at IHOP! Grey was spotted dining at the famous IHOP on Saturday, August 15 (also known as his birthday) in Los Angeles, Cal. He was spotted with his body guard, Big Rob, and another friend eating brunch. The waitress who served their table, quotes _

'_He was probably out with his girlfriend celebrating his birthday… she's really pretty. They must be going out…they look so good together…' _

_But who is this girl Shane was out with? No one really knows. Hopefully Shane will shed some light on this and whether or not they're dating," Mitchie finished._

"_Oh… wow… umm, what can I say to that?" I questioned and Mitchie sighed._

"_Well the pictures here only show the side of my face smiling at you and you smiling back. And there's another one but you can barely see me," Mitchie said._

_I laughed. "Well isn't that a good thing?" I questioned._

"_Maybe… hmm… I'm not sure," she answered._

"_Don't worry I got mom on it," I said._

_End of Flashback!_

_*~&*~&**~&*~&_

"Yeah…" she giggled. Liz came out from the house.

"Hey guys… sorry to bother you, but Mitchie, Caitlyn, it's time to go," Liz said and my stomach dropped.

"Alright… we'll be there in a minute," Mitchie said and Liz nodded understandingly before reentering the house.

We got up from the swing and made our way to where the rest of the gang was. "Well I guess this is it huh?" Mitchie said looking at the three of us.

"What'd ya mean? We're going with you guys to the airport," Jason said. Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other and back at us.

"Are you shitting me?" they said at the same time.

"I thought you want us with you guys," Jason said, his voice small.

"Nothing, we're jus shocked," Caitlyn answered.

"Yeah, we thought this would be the last time we'll see you guys 'til next summer," Mitchie added.

"Well… Nate and I convinced Liz to stay with her 'til ya plane leaves," I explained.

"Awesome! Let's go!" they said and grabbed our wrists heading inside.

* * *

**Mitchie**

We're at the airport, jus passed security and all that jazz. We're currently waiting for the flight back home (frown). Current time, 12:27pm. We arrived around 11ish… my fam always has this thing where we're suppose to be at the airport 2 hours before the flight takes off… jus incase the plane ever landed early. Liz went to grab something to eat, so its jus us and the guys chilling waiting for our time to go. Caitlyn has her laptop out and we're jus listening to music with her headphones… Jason brought his guitar (no surprise) but he's not playing it. Surprisingly, they decided not to wear disguises because it'll be really late.

"Oh my gosh! This is my song!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she hit play. "Well here we are again… throwing punch lines no one wins…"

I picked up where she left off. "As the morning sun begins to rise… we're fading fast, and we won't work this out."

The guys watched us in amusement as we got up from where we were sitting and started singing and dancing. "No we're not gonna work this out tonight… no we're not gonna make this right… so I'll give her a kiss and say goodbye… cuz we're not gonna work this out… tonight!!!" Caitlyn and I collapsed in the chairs that we were sitting in earlier laughing as Caitlyn hit pause right before the next verse. Nate and Shane shook their heads disapprovingly as Jason bopped along with us.

Shane took the laptop off the chair and started looking through Caitlyn's library. "What's that song?" he asked.

I looked at where he's pointing and my face fell. But I perked up and gave him a small smile. "That?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh I was messing around one day," I sorta lied. See, I wrote that during that frustrated time we weren't together.

"Can I hear it?" he asked oh so nicely. I looked around the room. It was practically empty.

"I have a better idea. Thanks to Cait here," I playfully glared at her and she laughed. "She made it into a karaoke and turned it into a duet. You guys wanna sing?" I asked.

"Alright, cools," Nate said.

"Fine with me," Shane said and kissed my cheek. I nodded to Caitlyn who set the laptop on a chair and hit play. It softly played in the large room.

_~*^-^__^-^*~_

_I didn't want to say I'm sorry for breaking us apart_  
**I didn't want to say it was my fault, even though I knew it was**  
_I didn't want to call you back cuz I knew that I was wrong  
__**Yea I knew I was wrong**_  
_  
One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful_  
_**We got it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical**_  
**Wanted to call**, _no need to fight,_ **you know I wouldn't lie**  
_**But tonight well leave it on the line**_

_Listen, baby_  
Never would've said forever if I knew it'd end so fast  
_Why did you say I love you if you knew that it wouldn't last?_  
Baby, I just can't hear what you're saying; the line is breaking up  
_Or is that just us? Or is it just us?_

_**One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful**_  
_**We got it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical**_  
**Wanted to call,** _no need to fight, _**you know** **I wouldn't lie**  
_**But tonight well leave it on the line**_

**I try to call again, and get your mailbox, like a letter left unread**  
_Apologies are often open-ended, __**but this was better left unsaid**_

_**One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful  
We got it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical**_  
**Wanted to call,** _no need to fight_, **you know I wouldn't lie**  
_**But tonight well leave it on the line**_

_We'll leave it on the line_  
Yea oh yeah  
_We'll leave it on the line tonight_

_v^v^v_

Once the music stopped, I noticed there was a crowd around us. They clapped and we smiled and waved. I turned around to Caitlyn blushing red.

"That was awesome guys!" She said and closed her camera.

"Whoa! You recorded that?!" Nate, Shane and I exclaimed.

"Yeah… That was really good! You gotta be insane and tell me that wasn't hot," Caitlyn said as if it was obvious.

Us three looked at each other and shrugged. "Whatever," I muttered and sat down.

"Hey I got it too!" Jason exclaimed waving a camera in our faces.

"We see it Jase," Nate said.

"Oh… well I was jus letting you know," Jason said and took a seat.

"I'd have to agree, it was awesome," Liz said with a bag of McDonalds in her hands. "I thought you guys might want some food on the flight."

"Aww… thanks Liz," I said and hugged her then took the bag from her, placing it with the rest of our stuff.

**********

"_Flight AA374 is boarding in 10 minutes. Flight AA374 is boarding in 10 minutes, one way flight to New Jersey."_

**********

I went up to Jason and gave him a hug. "I'm a miss you Jase. I'll send you a birdhouse sometime," I said.

"I'll miss you too Mitchie. Fly safe," Jason said.

I moved on to the next band mate. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Nate… keep an eye on Shane for me?" I asked then hugged him. "I'm a miss you so much. You and sucking face with Caitlyn."

He chuckled. "I will Mitchie, I promise," he replied. "I'm a miss you too."

I moved to my cousin, save the best for last. "Thanks for letting me stay here Liz. I'll send you a call and postcards," I said then hugged her. "I'll see you at the fam reunion."

"No problem Mitchie… anytime. See you soon, and call me when you land," She kissed the top of my head then let me go.

I walked over to Shane and immediately hugged him. "I'm a miss you the most Shaney!"

"I will miss you too!" he said. "It will be so hard without you."

I chuckled lightly. "Don't worry Shane… Remember?" he looked at me puzzled. "Sentences of yours… running throughout my head, searching for a chance to catch my breath…" I sang.

"A never ending dream… you'll become a part of me… day or night, dark or light you'll be," he sang.

"Taking over that thing called my shadow," we sang together. I hugged him again, tears silently falling. We pulled apart and kissed. I wiped my eyes then looked around and saw Caitlyn saying a tearful bye to Nate. "Come on… I'll help you to your seat," Shane said and grabbed my hand. I picked up my backpack and watched as Nate was helping Caitlyn.

"_Flight AA374 is now boarding. Flight AA374 is now boarding. First-class only."_

Shane and Nate walked us into the plane and made sure we were seated. Caitlyn and I found our first-class seats (thanks to Connect 3). "Well this is it isn't it?" Caitlyn asked before we sat down.

"Yup… Bye Caitlyn," Nate said as they laced their fingers.

"Bye Nate…" Caitlyn trailed off before leaning in to kiss him. They are too cute.

"Don't worry Mitchie-baby; we'll see each other again. Call me when you land?" Shane asked.

I hugged him. "Yeah Shane… I will," I said and looked up at Shane who's all glossy eyed. "Uh Shane… remember?"I scolded playfully.

Shane nodded understandingly and smiled. "Taking over that thing called my shadow," he sang and kissed me once last time before him and Nate walked off the plane.

I turned to Caitlyn and took a deep breath before sighing. "We'll see them again," I said softly.

Caitlyn cracked a smile, though I know it was difficult for her to do. "Yeah… we will."

* * *

AH shoot! i forgot to put thanks for the reviews up there. lol uhmm... yeah i think the next chapter is the final chapter... maybe, maybe not... i'll see.

So, please reivew... did you like it? hate it? wished it could've been better? leave a review!


	33. I'm Backk

**Caitlyn**

'…_YEAH! You gotta be be good to me… I'm gonna be be good to you… we'll be happy as can be… jus gotta bb good to me… BABY! I'm-'_ I hit the pause button and turned off my iPod. I really have to shut this alarm clock off for the weekends. I took the headphones out of my ears and pulled back the covers. Sighing, I got up and walked over to the calendar: Today is Saturday, September 19th. Sigh… it's been officially one month since the last time I saw Connect 3, in person. I glanced at the clock, it read 8:30am. I picked up my phone form its charger and called-

"Hello?" the tired voice answers the phone after a few rings.

"Hey, it's Cait," I informed calmly. "I'll see you soon."

"Kay," the person said sleepily and hangs up. Wow Mitchie didn't even yell at me this time. I went over to my closet and looked at it carefully. I decided on a pair of loose black sweatpants and a plain white half sleeve t-shirt. I grabbed my towel and headed over to the bathroom.

I was ready in about half an hour. I put my hair up in a sloppy bun and looked at myself in my door length mirror. Whatever, its jus Mitchie's. I grabbed my plaid black and white sweater and put on my white Nike's. I jogged down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "Morning mom," I said and took a seat at the table. I grabbed a piece of French toast and bit it.

"Morning hun," she said. I watched as she glanced at the clock. "It's 9," she informed me.

"Uh huh," I said in a way you'd say it to a 3 year old.

"So why are you up so early? And ah shoot, I have to go," she said getting up from the table. I watched as she finished her coffee.

"Ugh, stupid alarm clock… plus I'd thought I'd go for like a run or something and then head over to Mitchie's," I replied. "West Side Story?" I asked. Mom's directing a play for the local theatre.

She nodded. "Alright sweetie, well I got to get going… you want me to pick you up from Mitch's?" she asked.

"Uh yeah… 4, maybe 5?" I answered.

"Sure honey, see you later… call me," she said and started to walk out the door. "Oh and Caity," she said and I looked in her direction. "You might want to take an umbrella, its looks like it's gonna rain."

"Alright… see you later," I called out to her as I heard the door close. I didn't even have to question about dad… he's already working. Sighing (once again) I put on my sweater and zipped it up. I grabbed my phone and keys and stuffed them into my pocket. Then I grabbed my laptop and walked out. Time to see Mitchie.

* * *

**Mitchie**

'_Turn on that radio, as loud as it can go. Wanna dance-'_

Ugh again?! With my eyes still closed, I tried to feel where I put my phone down. I sat up and patted around me, finally locating the phone. "Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Hey, open your door," Caitlyn (I came to realize) said.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing here at," I looked at the clock on my bedside table. "9:15 am?" I shook my head then widen my eyes. "9:15 am?! Are you serious? It's Saturday," I whined and flopped back down on the bed. "Besides… I don't have a song that we can work on."

I heard Caitlyn sigh. "Mitchie, can we at least hang out before I have to go and see my dad later? And today marks one month," she informed me.

Now it's my turn to sigh. "Fine… I'm coming," I said and hung up. I pulled back the covers and dropped the phone on my bed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and headed for the stairs. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Morning!" Caitlyn said happily and walked in.

"Morning…" I said sleepily and closed the door after her. "Let me get showered and dressed… you know where everything is," I said while Caitlyn took off her shoes and placed them by the door with her laptop.

"Cools… cause I only had a piece of toast this morning," Caitlyn said walking into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and started on my way up. "Yo Mitch!" Caitlyn called. I stopped and walked back down.

"What?" I asked once I entered the kitchen.

"Ya mom left a note," Caitlyn said waving a piece of paper in her hand. I grabbed it from her and read it:

_Mitchie,_

_Your father and I are visiting the Russos in New York today. We were going to wake you up to see you wanted to go, but I didn't have the heart to bother you. We'll be back around 6 or 7. I left money for pizza, or jus heat something up._

_Love always –mom._

_P.S. someone called for you… have a good day!_

"Umm… ok?" I said setting the note down. Caitlyn came back to the table with a plate and syrup at hand.

"What was that about?" She asked grabbing a pancake.

"Oh nothing… jus informed me that she's heading over to my aunt's in Manhattan," I said and went to grab myself a plate.

"Kay… what do wanna do today?" Caitlyn asked then took a bite of her pancake.

"Hmm… I don't know… watch a movie?" I shrugged.

"Eh… ok," Caitlyn said.

"What you don't wanna do that?" I asked.

"No its jus… today's the day you know," She answered frowning.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I was talking to Shane last night 'til like 3 in the morning," I commented.

"Wow… I woke up at like 5 this morning and my laptop was on… I was on ooVoo. I looked at the screen and saw Nate sleeping. He was like leaning on the back of his chair… I'm surprised that he didn't fall backwards. So I jus closed my laptop shut, took my iPod, turned it on, and fell asleep," Caitlyn informed me.

I giggled, then sighed. "I miss Shane."

"I miss Nate," Caitlyn agreed. We were silent for a minute before laughing.

"Listen to us, we sound like they died," I commented laughing and Cait joined in.

* * *

**Shane**

I looked at the clock on my phone. Sigh, it's about 2 something in the afternoon (Eastern Time!). "How much longer?" I asked impatiently.

"Jus a little bit longer… and you'll be fine," Nate sang, with Jason playing his guitar. They burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes. They like torturing me. See, we're on our plane heading to-

* * *

**Jason**

Wow… I've never given my point of view have I? Hmm… let's think… nope I haven't. Well anyways… excuse Shane for his behavior. He jus REALLY wants to get out of here. You know, the past summer, he didn't even make me one birdhouse. Like seriously! He promised, but he broke that promise… so he's a…a… promise-breaker! Yeah a promise-breaker, that's what he is.

"Please buckle your seatbelts, we are about to descend," the pilot announced.

I buckled my seatbelt. Now, as I was saying… Wait what was I saying? Oh well… you're probably wondering where we're going… well we're in New-

* * *

**Author (me!)**

'JASON!' –Nate interrupted yelling.

'WHAT?!' –Jason yelled back.

'YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM!'

'WHY?'

'CAUSE THE CAST, NO THE AUTHOR, WOULD BE PISSED IF YOU DID!'

'WELL I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!'

'YOU WERE ABOUT TO!'

'Uh guys?' I said trying to get their attention. (Distant shouting) 'Hello… on with the story…' (Still distant shouting)

(Mitchie and Caitlyn walk towards me) 'What's going on?' Mitchie asks gesturing to the two.

'Ugh… what does it look like,' I say sarcastically.

(Mitchie and Caitlyn look) 'Oh… well, we'll be in our trailers,' Cait answers. (They walk away)

'DOOF!' Jason

'WOW IS THAT THE BEST YOU COULD DO JASE?' Nate (Jason pushes Nate. Nate gets up and pushes Jason)

'Oh come on guys really? Now? Out of all the chapters in this story, you choose now to be unprofessional?' (Nate and Jason are still at each other. Shane walks by.)

'You want me to take over?' Shane asked standing next to me watching the other two fight.

I shook my head then sighed. 'It's supposed to be Nate's point of view, but what the hey… you continue.' (I walk away).

* * *

**Shane**

Ok… sorry you had to read that. Nate and Jason… sometimes I wonder how do they even get along. Maybe I'm the person that keeps them together. They're not always like this, though. Only when Jason decides to say something that's not supposed to be said and Nate always reminds him and they end up fighting.

Anyways… back to the story. We landed in a couple of minutes. Once the pilot said we're all good to go, I grabbed my bag and was the first one off. I bumped into Big Rob who jus chuckled.

"Whoa there little man… in a hurry?" he asked.

"No… well yeah I am," I said.

"Alright, well I'm going to get your stuff… call if anything," Big Rob said and I nodded. "Are they going with you?" he asked nodding towards the two slowly getting off the plane.

"Uh I think so," I said as the limo pulled up from behind us and honked the horn. "See you later Big Rob," I said walking towards the limo.

"Alright little man… remember-" Big Rob started.

"Call if anything," we said in unison. "Catch you later," Big Rob called out chuckling. I entered the limo and was about to shut the door when-

"You weren't gonna leave without us were you?" Nate asked.

"Well, you two were being a pain in the ass," I mumbled. I checked my watch, quarter to 3. "Come on, get in…" I said and they climbed in. Soon we were exiting the airport and started heading to-

* * *

**Mitchie**

"What time is it?" I asked Caitlyn.

"Uh," she looks at her phone. "2:44pm."

"Wanna watch TV?" I asked and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh come on Mitch… all we've done today is…" Caitlyn started, but her phone stopped her. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Caity-cat," someone greeted. I looked at Caitlyn with a confused look.

"Dad?" she questioned.

"Yeah… umm I'm gonna have to pick you up sooner then planned," he said (the volume on her phone is loud enough for me to hear).

We shared glances. "Uh not to sound rude dad, but why?" she asked still looking at me nervously.

"See, Brianna's art class is canceled today. And her piano class is rescheduled for tomorrow at one," her dad said.

"But dad, I thought mom was dropping me off," she said.

"Well, she asked me to pick you up cause something to do with costumes and dancers and a problem," her father said.

Caitlyn sighed. "Whatever… when you'll be here?" she asked.

"Uh… 3? Maybe?" he said unsurely.

"Uh ok… but um… I'm at Mitchie's house," Caitlyn replied.

"Mitchie?" her dad questioned. I looked at Caitlyn concerned and offended. She rolled her eyes.

"The girl's house that I go over like every weekend 'til I go over yours," She answered.

"Oh yeah her…Ok well where does she live? I'll pick you up from there," he said.

"Uh a block away from my house, 1812 Pinewood," she replied.

"Alright… I'll call you when I'm outside," he said.

"K, bye dad," Cait said.

"Bye" and he hung up. Caitlyn flopped on the couch and covered her face, letting out a scream.

"What's wrong Cait?" I asked her rubbing her shoulder.

She sat up. "Ugh… nothing, it's jus… jus… ugh I don't know, today's jus not my day." My cell phone went off showing that Shane's calling.

"Hey babe," I answered putting it on speaker. Hey, we've got nothing to do right now.

"Hey Mitchie… uh I jus wanted to make a quick call, making sure that the package that Nate I sent came," he said. Caitlyn and I looked at each other confused. That's been happening a lot lately.

"You sent us a package?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I mean we thought since it's been a month since we've last seen you… we thought you guys might want a little something, something," he said.

"Ok well then uh no, I didn't receive anything… nor Caitlyn. But you guys seriously don't have to get us anything," I said then the doorbell rang.

"Is that the door bell?" he asked. "Maybe that's it now."

"Uh yeah that's the doorbell. Hang on, I'm a go get it," I said getting up from the floor. Caitlyn followed me as I made my way to the door.

As I was unlocking the door, I asked, "What did you send us?"

"It's a surprise," he sang. I rolled my eyes and opened the door dropping my phone.

* * *

**Shane**

'Hey! I wanna do the point of view!' -Nate

'Well too bad…you had your chance earlier!' -ME!

'Guys, get along please… and let's get on with this story' the author said. 'Let's finish this!'

Back to the story…

"Hey Mitchie," I said closing my phone.

"Shane?" She said in disbelief and I guess shock. "W-what a-are you doing here? I thought you'd be in England," she said.

"Whatever happened to 'I missed you so much!' or 'Shane you're here!' that hurts Mitchie," I said faking disappointment.

She rolled her eyes."Shane!" she exclaimed and threw herself at me hugging me like she hasn't seen me in a while… wait, scratch that. She hasn't.

"Ah that's better… I missed you so much," I said still holding her.

"I missed you too," she said and kissed me with so much passion.

"Uh… I know you haven't seen each other in a while, but there are other people who haven't seen their girlfriend in a long," Nate said bringing us apart.

Mitchie giggled. "Come on in guys," she said the closed the door once all of us got in.

"Wow Mitchie, your house is so…" Jason trailed off.

"Small? I know," she answered and led us to what I think is the living room.

We all sat down. "No… homey," Jason finished. Mitch gave him an awkward smile.

"Ok so back to my question, what are you doing here?" She asked as I sat down on her couch.

"Oo, comfy," I said. She gave him that sarcastic look. I grabbed Mitchie by her waist and pulled her onto my lap. "Our band got food poisoning and well, we've decided to push the tour about a week or something like that," I explained.

"Oh…. wait, how long have you've been here? Wait! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming! I could've dressed nicer," Mitchie exclaimed looking down at her pink and black PINK sweat pants and plain black shirt.

"Whoa… well we're here 'til Big Rob calls us, I jus got here, and we wanted to surprise you," I said in her ear. "Isn't that right Nate?!" I shouted and we looked over at Nate and Caitlyn who were sitting across from us immediately jump away from each other.

"Huh?" he said and looked away blushing. The rest of us laughed.

"So what do you wanna do for the time being?" I asked.

"How about you give me a tour?" I whispered in her ear. She giggled then nodded taking my hand and walking out.

* * *

**Mitchie**

Ok, I know what you are all thinking… no, we did nothing sexual at all. I jus showed him my room, my parents room, the two guest rooms, the kitchen, etc. We walked down to the kitchen. I heard soft music playing from the living room. "And that concludes our tour," I said and he pulled me into a hug where I was facing him.

"You have a lovely house," he said, our faces only inches apart.

"Why thank you… I'll be sure to tell my parents that," I responded getting closer.

"You're very welcome," he said and was about to kiss me… when the doorbell rang. We pulled apart.

"Dang!" I said and Shane chuckled. "Caitlyn you wanna get that?" I called out. I waited for a second; then I heard a distant no. I rolled my eyes and was about to go answer the door when the house phone rang. "Shane, can you go get the door? I'll be right there," I said and he nodded walking away. I grabbed the phone off of the kitchen table and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey honey, I jus wanted to know how you're doing," my mom said.

"Oh everything's fine… except the fact that you didn't tell me that my boyfriend was coming," I playfully scolded and she laughed.

"Oh sorry honey, it must've slipped my mind," she said then laughed again. I rolled my eyes. "So what you kids doing?" she asked.

"Mitchie!" I heard Shane call out. "I'm coming!" I hollered and started towards the front door. "Oh nothing, we're jus chilling 'til Big Rob calls and says that they have to go," I said to her. "What is it Shane?" I asked him putting the receiver to my shoulder. But before he could give me an answer, the person at the door spoke.

"Are you Mitchie?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" I questioned back.

"I'll take that as a yes… is Caitlyn here?" the man asked. I eyed him carefully. Then I remembered my mom's on the phone.

"Hey mom, I'll call you back later… Shane needs me," I said not looking away from the man.

"Kay Mitchie, don't give me grandkids," she joked then chuckled.

I cracked a smile. "No promises," I joked back and hung up. "Uh Caitlyn!" I hollered. No answer. "Caitlyn!" still no answer. I rolled my eyes and headed for the living room. I heard footsteps behind me and the front door close, thinking it was Shane, so I didn't bother to look who's behind me. I spotted Caitlyn on the couch making out with Nate (no surprise) and his shirt is unbutton (that's as far as they'll ever go cause when they start to get umm more revealing, they stop. How I know? Caitlyn tells me EVERYTHING). I was about to interrupt them-

"Caitlyn?!" someone exclaimed. They jumped away from each other.

"Dad?!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Oh shit…

* * *

**Heyy!! sup sup pplzs?! uh oh... a cliff hanger... i cud say that i'd update tomorrow, but tht'd be a lie. So yeah... tell me what you think in a review... n uh btw... jus 1ne more chapter and then the epilogue. Ahh!!! uh i'm still unsure if i'd make a sequeal... i'll let you know... leave a review pa-lease... :d**


	34. shadow

**Caitlyn**

Damn! Flashback moment, much? Reminds me the first time I got caught kissing my boyfriend.

If I could be anywhere in the world right now, would be better then sitting here, on the couch. I'd rather be in the detention hall, than sit here in front of my dad. Yeah I know what you're all thinking: _'Wait, I thought your dad was all cools about you two?'_

Yeah… my STEP-dad is. My real dad doesn't even know. I'm so used to calling David dad. Also because he like adopted me as his daughter. Anyways… the tension in the room kept getting thicker and thicker by the second. Nobody has said anything since my dad walked into the room, which was five minutes ago. I watched as Mitchie walked over to Shane, who is behind my dad. I guess that's my cue to say something.

"Hey dad… I-I thought you were going to call me when you got here," I said shakily hitting the pause button on my laptop. My dad didn't take his curious gaze off of Nate. (Well more like confused and curious... with a hint of protectiveness?)

"I did call, and you didn't answer, so I decided to go up to the door and get you," he answered looking at me.

"My phone didn't ring," I stated.

"Oh yeah? Check your phone," he said watching me as I took my eyes off of him and looked at my phone: 5 missed calls… all from dad.

"Oh," I said softly.

"Oh is right… Caitlyn, who is this?" my dad said nodding to Nate.

I glanced at Nate as he took hold of my hand and interlaced our fingers. "Dad… this is Nate Black," I said disguising the nervousness in my voice. "My boyfriend," I mumbled.

"What? Honey, speak up," my dad said.

"Dad… this is my boyfriend, Nate Black," I said a bit louder. But jus as I said that, here comes my 12 year old step sister, Brianna... texting her friends on her iPhone. What the fuck? I still have a cell phone that the company no longer makes.

"Dad, what's taking you so long? I have places to go and-" she started but then screamed, squealed, shrieked, etc. We all covered our ears until she stopped screaming and started fanning herself.

"Brianna, go back to the car… I'll be right there," my dad said.

"But dad-" she started.

"Now," he demanded.

"But daddy," she whined and gave my dad her 'innocent, sad, puppy-dog, you-hurt-my-feelings' look. My dad looked away, cause whenever she gave him that look, he always cave in. And if that didn't work, she would always guilt trip him by hugging him or putting her tiny hands on his arm. She affects practically everyone, but me, my mom, and me and my mom's family.

"I said go to the car Brianna," my dad said sternly. Brianna huffed in defeat and flipped her fake blonde hair while turning around and walked (more like stomped) to the door.

My dad turned back to me. "Anyways… who are you?" my dad asked referring to Nate.

"I'm Nate Black sir. I'm in the band Connect 3," Nate said extending his hand. Wow… when did he button up his shirt?

My dad took it and gave it a firm shake. "I'm Caitlyn's father," he said.

Nate turned to me. "Wait, I thought I already met your father," he asked me in a low voice.

"Oh my parents are divorced. David is my stepdad. This is my real dad who I spend 2 to 3 hours with every Saturday. I thought I told you that…" I said and he 'oh'. I turned my attention back to my dad.

"Dad, can I please stay here? I haven't seen Nate in a month! Please, dad please!" I begged.

"Fine… but you owe me next Saturday sweetie," my dad said. I squealed and then pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you THANK YOU!" I said hugging him.

Dad kissed the top of my head. "Anytime sweet pea," he gushed. "Just as long as Nate here keeps his hands to himself," he warned raising an eyebrow.

Nate's face was hilarious. I saw Shane and Mitchie stifle a laugh. Jason was in outer space. "Ye-yes sir," Nate said.

"Alright… well, I'll be going. Have fun Caity-cat," he said. I gave my dad one last hug before he walked out the door.

Once the door closed, "Well that was slightly awkward," Mitchie said as she and Shane sat down.

"Agreed," we all replied.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

"Wanna just chill here?" Mitchie asked us. Connect 3 looked at each other.

"Works for us," they all replied.

Mitchie and I put in the movie that we were going to watch and settled on the couch with our boyfriends.

* * *

**Mitchie**

It's about 6 something when Shane's phone rings. We are currently jus sitting around in the yard, enjoying each other's company as the sun sets. "Yeah?" he answers. "Uh huh… alright, bye." I looked at him curiously. "That was Big Rob," he said getting up. "We have to go."

"Already?" I asked. I really don't want him to go.

"Yeah sorry babes… we'll see each other again," Shane said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know… but that's in April… that's really far," I whined. So I'm being a little desperate. A long distance relationship can do that.

"I know, but we really have to go," Shane said as we walked towards the gate door. I didn't even notice Jason and Nate are gone.

"Fine… alright," I pouted as we stood on the front lawn. "I'm gonna miss you like crazy, Popstar."

Shane smiled. "I'm gonna miss you too Mitch." We kissed for the last time before the honking of the car went off. Shane snapped his heads towards it and saw that Nate was still saying his goodbyes to Caitlyn. He looks back at me. "I guess that's my cue. Love you Mitch. I'll call you later," he said his eyes filled with so much passion, I start crying.

"I love you too Shane," I manage to choke out before I collide into his chest and start crying silently. Shane lifts my head off his chest and wipes the tears away.

"Hey, hey… don't cry. Remember what you told me?" he said and I looked at him in confusion. "A never ending dream… you'll become a part of me…" he sang.

I gave him a tear smile. "Ah yes… day or night, dark or light you'll be," I said smiling.

"Taking over that thing called my shadow," we sang softly. The car honked again and Shane rolled his eyes. "Until next time," Shane said and kissed me quickly.

"You will always be with me…" I trailed off.

"As my shadow," we finished together. Shane gave me one last peck before walking away to the car. Connect 3, popped their heads through some windows and waved goodbye as the car drove off.

"What was that all about?" Caitlyn asked looking at me with her red eyes and red nose, one thing: crying.

"Just a little thing that we do," I said.

*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*

_Flashback!_

_Shane and I are on the phone. It was our daily thing, he would call me at 5 or 6 o'clock at night (Eastern Time) and we'd talk for about 2 to 3 hours before my mom comes into my room and tells me to get off. It's been a week since we've last seen each other, and guess what? The shadows are back._

"_Hey Shane?" I said getting his attention. "Remember those hallucinations that we used to get?"_

"_Yeah… what about them?" he asked._

"_Well, I think they're back," I said watching as the shadow props himself up on one elbow has the other arm behind his head (well I think it's behind)._

"_Really?" he said sounding interested. "Yeah me too… this shadow looks like it's lying down with a hand behind her head and another twirling her long hair." I froze and stopped twirling. I brought my hand back down so it was resting to my side. "She stopped."_

_This got me thinking. "Hey Shane…" I trailed off. "Are you lying down?" I asked._

"_Yeah… why?" he asks._

"_Shh! Do me a favor and get up," I said. I heard movement on the other side as I watched the shadow get up and walk (in place) then stop. "Now go to your laptop." The shadow 'walked' and then there's a laptop and he's sitting down. I gasped. _

"_What? What? Are you ok?" Shane's voice rings through my ears._

"_Shane… my hallucination, shadow, is you," I said a little freaked out at the moment._

"_That's because you're thinking about me," he said cockily._

"_Oh shut it… Tell me to do something and watch your shadow," I demanded. _

_I heard Shane sigh. "Fine… Go do… jumping jacks," he said. _

"_Are you serious?" I asked thinking he's joking._

"_Ya I am," he said. I rolled my eyes and got up and started doing jumping jacks (though I was only using one arm, considering that the other one has the phone clinging to my ear)._

"_Ah!" I heard Shane exclaim. "Are you doing jumping jacks with one arm?" he asks frantically._

"_Yes… I… am," I said in between jumps._

"_Oh shit! Why are you my shadow? Did you do some voodoo shit?" Shane rambled._

"_Calm down. No, I didn't, I don't even know how too! It's just like when we used to be IMing and my shadow is replaced with yours," I said._

"_Hey… on the bright side, I'll always be with you," Shane said._

_I laughed. "Yeah, that's the bright side… you think it's fate? Destiny?" I asked._

"_Maybe…" he trailed off. I giggled watching the shadow wave._

_I waved back with a smile on my face. "You'd think I'd be a little freaked out about this," I commented._

"_Yeah, same here," he replied. 'Mitchie! Get off the phone! I need you for a second!' my mom hollered._

"_Alright mom!" I hollered back. "Sorry, Shane, I have to go. Mom needs me," I said sadly._

"_Ok… until next time," he said._

"_You'll always be with me Shane," I said._

"_As your shadow," Shane said and I giggled._

"_As you shadow," I said smiling. 'Mitchie!' my mom called out. "Alright! I'm coming!" _

"_Whoa… well bye Mitchie, talk to you tomorrow," Shane said._

"_Bye Shane," and we hung up. I placed the phone on my bed and got up. I looked at 'Shane'. "Come one Shane… let's go," I said out loud and chuckled to myself as I was walking out of my room. I am really going crazy._

_-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-_

"Whoa… that's weird," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah but at least, I'll always have him around," I said as we walked towards the front door.

"Ah true," Caitlyn said. "Well, I should get going… mom wants me home for dinner."

"Alright… I'll talk to you later," I said as I gave her a hug. Caitlyn picked up her laptop and walked out the door waving bye. Sigh. I started closing the door until I saw my parents' car pulling into the driveway. "Hey mom, hey dad," I said standing in the doorway. My dad waved and went to go get something from the trunk as my mom walked up the driveway.

"Hey Mitch… did you like you surprise?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, I loved it. Just next time, tell me," I said and she laughed.

"Sure hun… so where is everyone? I saw Caitlyn leaving," mom said.

"You just missed them," I informed her.

"Oh… well that's just too bad," she said sadly. "Dinner will be ready in an hour ok?"

"Yeah mom," I said. "I'll be in my room." She smiled softly at me as I turned around and headed for the stairs. I slowly started up the stairs. I was almost at the top when I saw 'Shane' on the blank wall. I smiled warmly and gave him a wave, which he gladly returned. I whispered the last line of the song… 'Taking over that thing called my shadow…'

* * *

**And that's the end! i wanna thank all my reviewers and story readers, thank you guys SOOOO much! you guys helped me finished my first fanficiton! whoo- who! uhmm i thought and thought and decided to not make a sequeal... i dont know, i dont feel like it should have a sequal. it was fun writing though. Uhmm i'm coming out with a new story though... so keep an eye out! once again, thank you guys for supporting me and reviewng.**


End file.
